The Game
by Sonamyluver718
Summary: Scourge is a player in this game. Another girl, a different level of challenge. No feelings, no committment, just the dirty. On night stand. That's all. But when he sets sight on the Goth girl who hates his guts, has he reached his Boss level? Or has he reached a new level that has never been played before?
1. New Challenge

**Kay so new story to kinda kick off the summer. Sorry that the first chap is so short and a bit boring but it will get better. **

**All Characters belong to Sega except Dante.**

**Ch. 1 New Challenge**

"What's your name cutie," I asked, startling the girl. She had light blue straightened hair, faintly tanned skin, dark hazel eyes and small plump lips. She looked over at me, blushing.

"Serena," she said, her voice holding a country accent.

"What're you doing out here all alone at a party," I asked, motioning around the empty balcony. She shrugged.

"I'm not really into parties."

"Then what are you into, _niña_?" She blushed harder at my now stronger Hispanic accent.

"Promise you won't run away?"

"Swear."

"Well I'm into you…but I'm a virgin." She looked ashamed. Dammit, a virgin? Fuck, I couldn't do this bitch now.

"You're kidding right?" she let out a laugh.

"No duh. So Scourge, this dress is kinda tight. Wanna help me get it off?" I smirked.

"With pleasure."

X

"Cross that Serena girl off the list," I said as I got into Dante's car Monday morning. Dante was my best friend since I moved here when I was five from Puerto Rico. He taught me how to speak English and the customs here. He had Italian tanned skin, dark forest green eyes, a scrawny but tall build, and dyed rust hair that he had in a Mohawk this year. He changed the style – and sometimes color – every year. His natural hair color was a brownish orange but he hated it so he just dyed it.

"Damn, that was quick," he said, his Italian accent lying low.

"Yea I know. But all I had to do was talk to her and then she took over."

"So you didn't have to do shit?"

"Nope. Just fucked her."

"Seems like she was a little too easy."

"She was but she was good."

"I see." He started driving once I put my seatbelt on.

"Why so quiet, dude?" He fidgeted.

"Well I…um…"

"Is there another guy?"

"Yea but he's really sweet and I really like him. He-"

"Why the fuck am I just now hearing about this?"

"Oh shut up, I didn't want to tell you because I was worried it wouldn't work out."

"But it did."

"Correct. But he wants to meet my family. My dad cannot know I'm bisexual. He will murder me!"

"I understand. I'll cover for you if you do take him to meet your family. Before he can say anything about seeing you, I'll say something stupid."

"When do you not say something stupid?" He smiled teasingly. I rolled my eyes.

"Asshole," I muttered. He chuckled.

"So who's next?"

"I don't know yet. Someone who'll give me a challenge."

"Mmm, almost all the girls like you though."

"Exactly. We need a girl who hates my guts."

"But who could that be?" I shrugged.

"We'll find someone." He parked in a parking space. We got out the car. Some hot chicks winked and sent flirty greetings to me. I did them already. I needed someone new. Someone I haven't done before. Maybe I should try a virgin. But I don't want to fuck up some girl's sex life because of my stupid game. My ice blue eyes scanned around the halls. In school, I was usually shy. I'm only talkative around Dante and our other best friend, Amy. Other than that, I like having other people not know my thoughts.

"Watch it," I heard a soft voice yell. I stopped walking, suddenly feeling the impact on my chest. I looked down at the girl. She had curly hot pink hair with the tips dyed black, big jade eyes, sweet plump lips, and from what I could see, she was sorta curvy. But then again she was on the ground. Her black outlined eyes glared up at me. "Will you look where you're going," she yelled as she got up. I checked her out. Big perky chest, small stomach, thick thighs, and a nice little but big ass. Hell yes! And she was short, Amen!

"Sorry but I was blinded from your beauty," I said smoothly. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, just watch it next time," she said before pushing past me. I couldn't help but watch her ass strut down the hallway.

"Her," I said, pointing after her.

"Goth girl?" I smirked.

"She'll be mine by next week." Dante let a devious smirk creep up his lips.

"Then let the game begin."

X

"You cannot set your sights on her," Amy said, shaking her head making her pale pink waves move. It was lunch and I had told her my new challenge.

"Why not," I asked.

"Dude, she's weird," Sonic said. Amy glared at him. His light green eyes widened. "I mean, she doesn't seem like your type." I chuckled. He was such a dumbass.

"Whatever. Scourge, she's my cousin so no."

"I didn't think I really needed your permission." She rolled her eyes.

"I don't want you to sleep with her."

"Why?"

"Just don't. You're only gonna get yourself hurt."

"How?"

"You're gonna fall in love with her and then once she finds out, she'll kill your ass."

"Oooo," Dante and Sonic said in unison.

"Oh you two shut the hell up. And I'm not gonna fall in love with her. I don't do love," I shot back.

"Of course you don't," Amy said sarcastically.

"What would make her so special anyway?"

"She's a piece of work," Sonic said with a shrug.

"And how the hell would you know?"

"Dude, she doesn't even respect you."

"I bet she doesn't respect you either, Mr. I'll Let My Girlfriend Wear the Pants in This Relationship." Sonic opened his mouth to argue back but Dante put his hand up.

"Guys, let's just lay down some ground rules," he said.

"Ground rules? There are no damn ground rules," I snapped.

"Well since it is Amy's cousin, I guess she's the exception." I shrugged. "So here's the rules: Number 1. She has to fall in love with you." Amy and Sonic laughed. I let out a little chuckle myself.

"D, she will never ever fall for me. Not in a million years," I said. Dante shrugged a shoulder.

"She could. I mean she's misunderstood, you're misunderstood. You two can be misunderstood together."

"Shut. Up." Dante chuckled.

"No. Rule Number 2: You won't sleep with her unless she initiates it."

"That seems fair."

"He's not sleeping with her," Amy growled.

"If she wants me to, then I will. Besides, she has a hot bod." Amy raised an eyebrow. "What? She does. All she needs to lighten up her look a little."

"And do what? Lighten up her clothes?"

"That would help as well." She glared. "Sorry, I have guy hormones, remember?"

"How could I forget?" I waved her off.

"Rule number 3?" I asked, looking to Dante.

"Get to know her and try to fall in love. It's not mandatory but at least try it."

"I don't do love."

"Alright, alright then don't fall in love with her."

"I only want the pleasure, she can keep everything else."

"This is exactly why you can't get a girlfriend," Sonic retorted.

"Oh shut the fuck up, Faker. What I need is a plan. Amy, what's her favorite kind of music?"

"Not telling you," Amy said before taking another bite of her salad. Dammit, guess I'm going in the hard way.

"Fine. I'll just go over there and talk to her," I said, looking over to her table. She was sitting alone, her nose in a book. Her two friends weren't here today. Perfect. I got up and waltzed over to her table. She didn't look up as I sat down across from her. I waited for a minute or two for her to notice me but she didn't. Or she was ignoring me. Though, she did have some sexy plump naturally red lips. Her nicely tanned skin looked so smooth and soft. I wouldn't wait to touch her. "_Hola_," I said smoothly, my accent strong. She glanced up at me.

"Go away, Delgado."

"Why? Don't you wanna chat? It's kinda lonely over here, don't ya think?"

"No. I like being alone." Her voice was so soft, it made me want her even more. I'd never done anyone who was gentle and innocent.

"Oh. Then would you like some company?"

"Not from you." I stuck out my bottom lip.

"And why is that?"

"Don't you have some slut to sleep with," she snapped, looking up at me. Her jade eyes seemed to go on forever in her irises.

"Nope. I'm all yours _mommy_," I said, making my accent smoother as I said the last word. She didn't even blush. She didn't even look shocked nor did she gasp. She actually looked annoyed. She actually looked annoyed.

"Go away."

"I just wanna talk to you."

"Well I really don't want to talk to you."

"Pretty please?"

"No. Please go away, I need to finish this book."

"Why?"

"None of your business," she said, her eyes going back to her book.

"I can make it my business," I said, my voice taking a dark turn. She started to seem amused. She looked back up at me, a small smirk on her face.

"You really think I'm afraid of you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't you be?"

"Because you're not intimidating. Your eyes aren't even that pretty." Oh hell no!

"Excuse me," I snapped.

"Your. Eyes. Aren't. That. Pretty." She said, emphasizing each word. I could've jumped over this table and beat her ass but she looked so innocent. It was so cute. Wait what?

"You're not that pretty." She looked taken aback. Her smirk fell as her eyes lowered. I suddenly felt bad. I didn't mean to make her sad. Wait, since when do I feel bad for anyone besides Dante and Amy?

"I know," she murmured.

"I- I'm sorry, Rosy, I-"

"Save it, asshole," she snapped, getting up and walking away. I saw her hands wipe something off her face a few times. Shit… I got up and walked back to my table. Amy glared at me.

"I should really beat your ass right now," she said before getting up and running after her cousin.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought," I murmured, putting my face in my hands.

**Again, sorry if this chap was short and boring. The next chap should be up soon though which will be hopefully better. My other stories are under technical difficulties but I am still writing them. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME IF I SHOUL CONTINUE OR NOT!**


	2. Suffering

**Yay really fast update!**

**All Characters belong to Sega except Cody & Brittany.**

**Ch. 2 Suffering**

That asshole! He thinks he's so much better than everyone else. I'll show him! I'll show that stupid jerk… I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. My eye liner was streaking down my face along with my tears. I shouldn't be crying over what that jerk said. I'm beautiful. Yes, I'm beautiful.

_Not even in Hell_.

I shot my head up. My reflection had crossed it's arms and was glaring at me. What the hell? "Excuse me," I said.

_You heard me_.

The reflection was actually talking to me. Or was that my own imagination? "Rosy," I heard my cousin's voice say as she walked into the bathroom. Amy looked like me, just a girlier version.

"I'm fine, thank you," I said quickly, looking down.

"You don't look fine."

"I am fine. He's not worth it."

"What'd he say?"

"He said I'm not that pretty." She growled.

"I'm gonna kill him," she said under her breath.

"Have fun with that." I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"Listen, Rosy, you know how Scourge is. He didn't mean what he said."

"How do you know?"

"It was probably just a comeback," she said, smiling a nervous smile.

"Whatever. I don't need him to make this Hell worse." Her smile fell.

"Maybe you should give him a chance. You need someone to love. Everyone does."

"Well I don't. Especially not someone who won't love me back."

"You don't know that. He could-"

"No. He's the biggest player in the world. He doesn't love anyone."

"Just give him a chance, alright?"

"I'll try."

"Thanks. Are you gonna come back out now?"

"Sure," I said, letting her pull me out the bathroom. The bell rang for the next class. I left her side to be on my way to Chemistry. Why'd I even cry? I know what he said is true but why did it have to hurt so bad? Oh yea, because I'm weak. I'm always weak.

I stepped into the classroom and took a seat at a lab table. I dropped my bookbag on the floor, leaning down to get my notebook as more people flooded into the room. Many ignored me, but a few pointed at me and laughed or called me a name. I was the freak of nature around here. I couldn't wait till I graduated. Getting away from all these jerks was my dream. I heard a chair pull out beside me. That's weird. No one ever sat next to me. Ever. I put my notebook and pen on the table before glancing over at the person. Bloody Hell. He smirked. "Hey babe," he said. Damn that accent. I let my fists ball up. Maybe if I moved fast enough, I could break his nose and make it look like he slipped out the chair causing the injury.

"Go to Hell," I growled.

"I vacation there. So, we didn't finish our conversation back at lunch."

"I don't want to hear it."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it the way you thought. I thought we were saying things we knew weren't true."

"I was serious. Your eyes aren't that attractive." I looked from the corner of my eye to see his reaction. He seemed kinda mad. His thick eyelashes bashed together as he blinked, his messy green hair falling above his eyes, almost shadowing over his thin perfectly arched eyebrows. His full pale pink lips seemed to pull into a slight grimace, giving a slight glimpse of his sharp teeth. "Am I offending you? I'm so not sorry." He shook his head.

"My eyes mean something to me."

"Really? What? The replica color of your heart?" His now cold ice blue eyes glared over at me.

"You bitter little…" He started to growl before the bell rang.

"Thought so," I said simply before turning my attention toward the teacher. He started babbling about the project we had to do for this quarter. A silent sigh escaped my lips as he mentioned partners. I liked working alone. I prefer that to doing all the work and the other person getting half the credit. Turns out we had to conduct a relationship experiment judging people's hormone's toward each other and how they change. That was why the partners we picked were so important. I dotted down notes as well as ideas I could pick for the project. Mr. Stein told us that he would be assigning the emotional change he wanted us to experiment once we were with our partners. Some examples were happy to depressed, faithful to cheater, obsessed to not caring, and moody to energetic. The project seemed weird but also a little cool. I felt a finger poke me after Mr. Stein told us to find our partners. I looked up at him.

"What," I asked, annoyed.

"Wanna be my partner?"

"Fuck no," I said before letting my eyes gaze over the students. Cody and Brittany weren't in this class with me anyway so I couldn't have chosen them even if they were here. From my peripheral vision, I saw a few girls come up to Scourge, offering to be partners but he waved them off. He looked over at me again.

"Wanna be my partner," he repeated.

"Why do you even wanna be partners?"

"You're smart."

"I'm not doing all the work."

"I know but also," a seductive smirk grew across his lips as he put his hand over mine, "I think we might have a little chemistry of our own." I jerked my hand away.

"Not even in your dreams."

"What's your favorite kind of music?"

"None of your damn business," I snapped. What was with that random question? He leaned his head in his hand.

"I can make it my business."

"Shut up." Mr. Stein came over to our table, looking a little surprised at our pairing up.

"Hate to Love," he said, smiling nervously. Shit. "But it has to be the two of you. The experiment is on the two partners. So I suggest you two find a way around your differences and try to be friends or something." Double shit. Scourge smirked.

"We can do that, Mr. S. No problem," he said. Mr. Stein nodded before going over to another pair. "So, when do you wanna start givin me some love, _mommy_," he asked, his smirk widening into a grin.

"Never."

"You want an A don't you?"

"Well yea, but-"

"No buts then babe. How about we go on a date?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't wanna go on a date with you. I don't even like you."

"But the project."

"I'll look up something and we can act."

"Can we act like love birds."

"No." He started to look frustrated.

"Then what do we act like?"

"Nothing right now."

"You're gonna be mine Rose," he said, his smirk gone and his voice dark.

"Not even in Hell." He glared. I looked down at my notes. Having a stare down with him was not gonna solve anything. Except for him resulting in a bloody nose.

X

I walked into my room later that day. School was finally over and I got the hell away from Scourge. He kept bugging me all day. It was annoying. I turned on the first Black Veil Brides album before wandering over to the bathroom. As "Perfect Weapon" blasted through the speakers, I opened a drawer. I pushed aside all the papers to reveal my lucky blade. I pulled up my sleeve, uncovering all my other scars. I first lightly skimmed my skin with the blade, only making a small scratch. I continued though, going harder with each slice. As I saw blood, more satisfaction came. I let the tears fall from my eyes. I hated my life. I just wanted to die. Why couldn't I die? Why couldn't I just hit a vein and end this? I had no purpose so why stay any longer? I heard a knock at my window. Who was interrupting my cutting? I quickly wrapped a bandage around my bleeding wrist before going to the window.

"Go to hell," I yelled before shutting the windows.

"I just wanna talk," he yelled back.

"Can you just go away for once," I yelled, my voice cracking.

"I wanna be friends. Can we be friends?"

"No," I whispered. I heard one of the balcony doors open.

"Whoa, what happened to your wrist?" He exclaimed. He rushed over to me. "Here, let me help," he said, trying to lightly grab my wrist.

"Don't touch me," I yelled. He seemed hurt.

"I just wanna help."

"Then go away. That'll help me."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Please, just go."

"You're crying."

"I don't care! LEAVE ME ALONE! GO FIND SOME OTHER WHORE TO FUCK!"

"Rose, I-"

"LEAVE NOW!" He sighed, wrapping an arm around me. "Get off me," I growled.

"No, just relax. Tell me what happened to your wrist."

"GO AWAY! I HATE YOU! I WANT YOU TO DIE SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" He rolled his eyes.

"Emos," he muttered. My heart cracked. I let my fist connect with his jaw.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT EMOS YOU ABSURD ASSHOLE! GET OUT OF MY LIFE! DON'T YOU SEE I HATE YOU! GO AWAY AND DON'T COME BACK!" He only rubbed his jaw as I yelled at him.

"You need an outlet, Rose."

"Go away," I said. "Let me suffer in peace," I whispered.

"Fine, but I'll always be here if you need me," he said as he got up.

"Don't bet on it," I said, turning. He sighed. I heard footsteps come up behind me and his muscular arms wrap around me. He was buff and tall so my head was on his chiseled chest. He bent down and pressed his soft warm lips on my cheek. I held my breath. His lips brushed across my cheek as they went to my ear.

"I'll be betting for a while, Rose. I'm not losing," he whispered.

"Get out," I whispered. He kissed my cheek again before pecking a small kiss at my neck. I swear I felt his tongue.

"See you tomorrow beautiful," he whispered in my ear before kissing it. Then he was gone. The places where his lips had connected tingled. Why did he have to make me suffer more?

**Sorry they've been so short but...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Smile

**This chap is actually kinda long! Yay!**

**All characters belong to Sega.**

**Ch. 3 Smile**

I walked into school the next day, my eyes scanning the hallway as I walked. Rosy had issues. Serious issues. For some reason, that bothered me. I didn't want her cutting herself. That's just plain insane! Then again, a lot of teens do it out of depression. She wasn't depressed was she? Why did I even care? She was just another pawn for my game. I spotted the little mamacita at her locker that was next to mine. How did I miss that? I shook my head, mentally scolding myself for not noticing her sooner. My eyes roamed her body that was dressed in a red and black striped tank with a red vest, a black layered skirt and black combat boots. Her legs looked so toned and soft. It was turning me on. As I got closer, her red outlined eyes and black frosted plump lips stood out to me. Her pink curls spilling out around her face down to her shoulders. The hand warmer on her left hand. Her black painted nails. Damn this girl was beautiful!

"Hola," I said as I approached my locker. She didn't even glance at me.

"You won't tell anyone, right," she asked softly, her voice barely audible.

"If you don't want me to."

"I don't."

"Why do you…cut?"

"Why should I discuss that with you of all people?"

"Yesterday just got me a little worried, that's all." She let out a laugh.

"Scourge Delgado worried about someone? That's hilarious." I tilted my head, my veins burning up a little. I worry about Dante and Amy all the damn time. What would she know?

"You're a bitch."

"Thanks, you're a bastard." I poked out my lips slightly, trying to pout. Honestly, it turned me on. The way she threw insults right back was starting to intrigue me.

"Go out with me." She looked disgusting.

"Not even in your dreams."

"What about the project? You're gonna have to love me sometime, mami." She shook her head.

"Mr. Stein said to be friends at the least. So stay out of my way and maybe I'll start liking you."

"Liking me? In what way," I asked, a seductive smirk coming across my lips. Her gaze finally went to me but it was out of annoyance.

"In a way where I won't want to shoot you every time I see you," she snapped, closing her locker. She walked around me, bumping my arm in the process. Her height was so cute. I could overpower her anytime I wanted. But not too soon. I turned to my locker, starting to get my books out. Her dark jade eyes filled my eyes. They were so beautiful. No, what the hell am I thinking? Rosy is a damn pawn. I barely even talked to her before now. Hell, I didn't even recognize her existence. So why was she now making an impact on my feelings? As if I have any intimate ones.

"Hi sexy," a female voice said seductively as I felt a manicured hand graze across my arm. I looked down to a pair of dark blue eyes. Fiona smiled, flipping some of her auburn waves over her shoulder. I smirked. Dante didn't say any rule about not fooling around while I was getting Rosy onto me.

"What's up, gorgeous?" Fiona is my main girl. She's always there when I need to let my intimate feelings out so that I can feel numb. I hate being intimate. If it's not sex than don't fuck with me. That's why I only go for girls who I know will sleep with me and not want any commitment. If they do, then that's their loss, not mine. Fiona's never about commitment. That's what I like about her. We were close friends as kids, we lost our virginities to each other and now we're just friends with benefits.

"I'm throwing a party Saturday night if you wanna bring your new toy."

"So Dante told you?" Before Amy and Fiona got into a serious fight. All four of us used to hang out together. But me and Dante were more cool with Amy since she wasn't a slut like Fiona.

"Yep. I think you're wasting your time but it's whatever you wanna do."

"Well I'm getting bored with all these easy girls. Rose is a challenge. I like it."

"A challenge and a freak of nature. You can't be serious, Scourge."

"All I want is her cookies, alright? As soon as she gives me them then I'll be good."

"But what if she falls in love with you?"

"Her problem, not mine."

"And if you fall for her?"

"Not possible."

"Alright, if you say so. Just don't fall for her."

"I'm not planning on it."

"Okay." I smirked.

"Jealous?" She rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. She has nothing on me. Why go with her when you can have me? Besides, you have no interest in her."

"Not at all," I lied. The worry I felt when I saw her cut wrist crossed my mind. That feeling shouldn't have surfaced. Especially not over a girl I should be done with in a couple of weeks. It shouldn't take her long to hand herself over. All I need to do is stop messing around and actually flirt with her. A little charm will do this level some good.

"So are you gonna ask her to my party or not?"

"I'll talk to her but I'll prob end up dragging her there anyway."

"Okay but if she doesn't come…" Fiona winked. "I'll make sure to make sure your night doesn't end in disappointment." My smirk grew. She pecked my cheek before sashaying off. I could only let my eyes watch as her tiny skirt swayed back and forth.

X

I walked into Chemistry right as the bell rang. Rosy was at a table by herself, doodling in a notebook. I noticed we had a sub today so everyone was switching seats and talking. Satisfaction filled me. This free period meant I could start seducing my little rose. Taking the seat at the table, I moved it all the way till it was right next to hers. I plopped down into the seat, looking to her drawing. It looked like song lyrics. There was music notes and title at the top saying "Only Hope". She quickly shut her book. "Ever heard of personal space," she asked, obviously annoyed.

"Yep but fortunately for you mamacita, I'm not going anywhere."

"Please leave me alone."

"Did you just say 'please'? You must be desperate to get away from me."

"You have no idea."

"You never answered my question yesterday."

"What question?"

"What's your favorite type of music?"

"Heavy metal." I tilted my head.

"You listen to heavy metal? You fucking with me right?"

"No."

"But you're so tiny."

"And?"

"You look so innocent."

"So?"

"What kind of girl listens to heavy metal?"

"Me. Now go away."

"How's your wrist," I asked, my eyes darting to the new scar on her arm. There were scars all over her arms. I was surprised no one had noticed them. Then again, she is a quiet girl. But why hadn't I noticed them before? We're next door neighbors. Hell, we've been next door neighbors for 11 fucking years! How could I have missed her presence? Now I feel like shit.

"Fine," she said, covering it with her hand. "Why do you even care?"

"I don't know," I said truthfully. Why did I care?

"Well then stop. I don't need your sympathy."

"Too bad. You're gonna get my sympathy and my concern till you stop cutting."

"You're not my father so get over yourself."

"Damn right I ain't your douchebag father." She winced when I called her dad a douchebag.

"Don't call my dad that," she whispered.

"Have you forgotten that our windows are directly across from each other? Mami, I know a lot about you."

"But yet you never acknowledged me. Was it entertaining to you? Seeing my mother let shit happen and watching my dad go mad? Does that give you enjoyment?"

"Maybe." It was a lie but I knew it'd tick her off. She glared.

"You're a sick bastard."

"I'm not a bastard nor am I sick." She rolled her eyes. "You got any plans on Friday?"

"No," she reluctantly answered after I plucked her arm when she ignored me.

"Wanna go to a party with me?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No. I'll pick you up at eight. Wear something that'll make me want to keep my paws on you." I had to admit that this tank she had on did show a tiny peek at her nice chest and that skirt did make her thick legs look super sexy but I'm sure she could do better.

"I'm not dressing like a slut if that's what you're asking. I actually respect my body."

"Can I kiss your legs," I asked absentmindedly. I had been staring at her short but oh so deliciously creamy legs. My mouth started to drool just looking at them. I felt her hand hit my cheek, making my head snap the opposite way.

"No! What the fuck is your problem," she yelled. Damn, that slap actually hurt. I rubbed my throbbing cheek.

"Nothing. You just have nice legs. Geez, sorry for giving you a compliment."

"I don't need a compliment from you. I'll dress sexy on Friday if you'll just leave me alone for the rest of the class."

"Fine," I said, scooting my chair away. As I talked to my friend, Tony, I couldn't help but let my mind wander of what Rosy might look like on Friday. Each possibility that rang through my head made me want her more and more. All I needed was a strategy to get her. Maybe get her alone somewhere romantic or just get her alone period. Then kiss her till one thing leads to another. Sounds like a piece of cake…if she plays along.

X

Friday night at eight o' clock found me in front of Rosy's house, ringing the doorbell. I was in a fitted black t shirt with neon green tattoo designs, black jeans with rips in the knees with neon green high tops. I made my hair look messy, falling into my eyes a little. It was annoying but Rosy was emo so I guess having the hairstyle wouldn't hurt too much. I rang the doorbell again, running out of patience. "I'm coming," she yelled from behind the door.

"Hurry up, chica, I want to get there before everyone gets drunk," I yelled back.

"You try putting on six inch heels while walking without twisting your ankle!" A smirk creeped up my lips. When she finally opened the door, my jaw dropped. This was not the Rose I saw in school.

"Is this sexy enough for you," she asked, annoyed. Her hair was in wild waves that were full of life, bouncing when she talked. Her body was in a tight red cocktail dress that had black lace designs on the sides where her curves were separated. She wasn't kidding about those six inch heels either. They were black with a red lace design on the heel. Her face had makeup on it but it was natural. Her kissable lips frosted in a light red color, slight blush used on her cheeks, a little smoky eye and her mascara that made her eyelashes flare out. I wanted to drag her up to her room and rip that dress right off her.

"Uh-huh," I managed to get out. Her chest was bigger than I thought and her rum. Damn that thing was a lot better than I expected as well. She had a better body than any other girl I'd slept with. Hell, even a better body than Fiona! I had to make my move tonight. I grabbed her little hand and led her to my car that I had put in her driveway. You could tell I was stunned since I even opened her door for her. She shot me a "don't get any ideas" look before getting into the car. We argued about the radio as we drove to Fiona's house. She wanted metal, I wanted rap. If we hadn't settled on Hollywood Undead, we would've been screwed.

Rosy's face dropped when we got to the party. She started fidgeting, looking a little uncomfortable. As we walked through the front door, I laced my fingers with hers. She quickly pulled her hand away, not even sending me a questionable look. For some reason, I felt like a dick. I bought her somewhere she didn't even want to be. How could I do that to her? Oh yea, because this is my game and I'm shooting to win. I wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close so she could hear me. "Want something to drink," I whispered in her ear. She nodded, still refusing to look at me or the party itself. The loud music and dancing teens made me feel pumped up but Rosy looked like a lost puppy in the wild. I dropped her off on an empty couch before going into the kitchen. I got two cups of beer before turning to run into Fiona. She was wearing a tight black dress. It looked slutty and didn't compare to Rosy's dress. Hers was classy and sexy without showing a thing, only outlining and leaving the rest to the imagination. Fiona took one of the cups from my hand.

"Thanks sexy," she said, taking a sip. From the slur in her voice, I could tell she was already drunk. "Did your level come?"

"Yes," I said simply before turning to get another drink. Fiona followed me, groaning.

"Do you wanna ditch her and have some fun with me?"

"Not really." She pouted.

"Why not?"

"I can't," I said before hurrying out. Rosy was on the couch, watching the people around her with a disgusted look on her face. I couldn't help but notice how vulnerable she looked. Bringing her here could be a mistake or an advantage. "Here you go," I said, handing her a drink as I sat down next to her.

"Thanks." She analyzed the liquid before shrugging and taking a sip. That hurt a little. How could she think I could spike it? Dammit, why do I care?

"You look…out of place."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"You've never been to a party before?" She shook her head.

"I saw no need to and now I'm reminded why. Nothing here but a bunch of idiots with too much time on their hands. I'm embarrassed to be a teenage right now."

"You don't mean that, do you?"

"I do." I took a long drink of my beer, noticing Rosy was taking down the liquor easily.

"You like that," I asked, motioning to her half empty cup. She shrugged.

"I'm thirsty."

"Wanna dance?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Don't feel like it." A drunken boy started checking Rosy out, making her fidget. I draped an arm over her, shooting a glare to the boy. He stumbled off with a disappointed look. She let out her breath. I rubbed her shoulder.

"I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you," I said into her ear. She elbowed me lightly, making me back away.

"Personal space," she said, ignoring my comment but I saw her cheeks grow a deep red through the strobe lights. Her eyes looked lost again as they explored the room. People were dancing, drinking, making out. Hell, some couples were starting to have sex right in front of our faces. Rosy looked disgusted. "I have to go to the bathroom," she said, getting up. I followed suit. She looked to me, annoyed. "Alone," she growled. I plopped my sorry ass back down. I watched her sexy figure disappear into the crowd. Fiona sat down on my lap. She gave me a simple kiss that turned into a heated make out. Why was I doing this? Because I needed to let out my fucking intimate feelings! Rosy shouldn't be messing around with my feelings. I shouldn't be letting her. She's just a stupid girl. A stupid hot sexy smart girl. I felt eyes on us, making me pull away. I looked over to see Rosy staring at us. Fiona giggled.

"Get lost loser," she yelled. Hurt flashed through my level's deep jade eyes. "Better yet, go jump off a cliff!"

"Yea, beat it loser," another kid yelled.

"Go kill yourself emo," a female voice rang. The tears in Rosy's eyes grew. More insults were shouted until a few tears fell from her eyes. Fiona looked to me, waiting for an insult.

"Can you drive me home," Rosy asked me softly.

"No, he's busy," Fiona told her in a bitchy way before kissing me. I was about to get into it but my body pushed her away. It got up, grabbed Rosy's hand, and led her out the door. When did my body get a mind of its own? Just like my damn feelings. The pink haired girl I'd bought to the party was hysterical by the time we got to my car. Her mascara was running down her face, smudging her eye shadow and a little bit of her lipstick. She looked crushed, defeated, _depressed_. Without thinking, I engaged her into a tight hug.

"Shh, calm down," I told her softly. Cautiously, I ran my fingers through her silky smooth hair before running my hands up and down her back slowly.

"That's why I cut, Scourge," she yelled between her tears. "Because everyone _hates_ me! It would be better if I did just die! Who would even give a damn?"

"I would," my mouth rang. Fuck, that was supposed to be in my head. Her head shot up to look at me. Her already big eyes were even bigger. Shock flew through them…then anger. She pushed me away.

"Asshole! You know you want me dead too!"

"I don't."

"Bullshit! Is that all that ever comes out your mouth?"

"No and no. I would give a damn if you died."

"Why? What value do I have to you?" My game. You're part of my game.

"I care about you."

"What the fuck," she yelled. I could tell she wanted to slap me. It surprised me that she didn't already.

"Yea, I'm asking myself that same question. I don't know what the hell has gotten into me." She crossed her arms across her chest. "Just get in the car. I'll drive you home."

We rode in silence. I couldn't tell if it was bittersweet, tensive, or calming. Whatever it was, I didn't like it. She wasn't saying anything. Even when I put on my mindless rap music, she didn't say a word. Tears only fell from her eyes. I dare her to cut when she gets in that house. Then I'm taking her ass down until she knows damn well I care about her. We arrived in front of her house. I put the car in park before turning off the engine. "Thanks for the ride," she said softly.

"You're welcome. Before you go in, can you promise me something?" She looked to me.

"What?"

"Don't cut yourself."

"Can't guarantee that."

"Then I'm sleeping over."

"The hell you're not."

"If you're going to cut I will."

"It's a habit."

"Habits can be broken. Don't you have anything else you can do to rid of your sadness?"

"Not really."

"Well if you need someone to talk to-"

"I'm not confiding in you. I don't care how you feel about me. I came in this world alone and I'm going to die alone."

"What about Brittany and Cody? Do you confide in them?"

"No." Whoa, is this chica serious?

"You need someone to-"

"No I don't. All I need is myself."

"You'll go crazy."

"Then maybe I'll find the nerve to kill myself."

"Why? Are you too scared now?" Her eyes softened. Damn, why'd I say that?

"Yea, I guess I am." I sighed, sliding over in the pickup truck seats. Lacing my fingers with hers, my eyes stared deep into hers.

"Don't kill yourself. Life is hard but it's not worth taking because you're depressed. I have a little knowledge of why you are right now but I don't want you to be. I want to see you smile. Can you smile for me, mamacita?"

"No."

"You smile, I smile. I never smile." She reluctantly pulled her lips up into a bright pearly white filled smile. It made her look beautiful. "_Eres hermosa."_

"You turn." Shit, I did say I would do it too. I did a small smile to her but it made hers grow. "You have a handsome smile. Show it more often." I shrugged, letting it drop.

"Only if you stop cutting."

"Why are you so consistent on that? You shouldn't care."

"I know but I do." She seemed confused. I pecked a kiss at her cheek. "Just try not to, okay?" She nodded. "I'll check on you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." I watched as she stumbled out the car in her heels. I quickly went to my house, dashing up to my room. She was in her pj's now, looking down at her wrist. She opened a drawer but then closed her eyes, took a deep breath and closed it. Under the covers she went before turning out the lights. My heart felt all mushy and fuzzy. Was I happy she just didn't cut herself? My feelings are totally fucking with me.

**Who loves how Scourge is developing a crush without realizing it? I know i do! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**UPDATED YAY!**

**Scourge and Rosy belong to Sega.**

**Ch. 4 **

I woke the next morning to a rapping on my window. Already knowing who it was, I put a pillow over my head. "Rosy," my friend, Brittany said. I reluctantly got up to let my best friend in.

"You could've knocked on the front door," I said crankily.

"Then you'd have to walk all the way downstairs and told me I could've knocked up here. How are you?"

"Eh." She raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"What's that mean?"

"You know Scourge right?"

"Yep. Why?"

"He won't leave me alone. Last night he took me to a party and then threatened me not to cut or he was gonna sleep over. What kind of stunt is that?"

"A bold one. But Dante told me he set his sights on you." Brittany had been dating Dante since we were in sixth grade but broke up two weeks ago but they're still close friends.

"Did he tell you why?"

"Not really. Just said that Scourge was gonna be around you more often and not to bother him when he is."

"Why?" She shrugged.

"Dante's weird so let's just ignore it. I came here to talk to you."

"About what," I asked as I plopped down on my bed. Brittany sat down next to me with a soft sigh.

"I lost my virginity a couple months ago," she whispered. The look on her face looked sad. That worried me.

"To Dante right?" She nodded, tears filling her eyes. "How was it?"

"It was amazing! He was amazing! He even cried when I did! We told each other we loved each other!"

"So what's the problem?" She turned her head away. I put a hand on her small tanned shoulder as she sniffled. That meant tears were falling.

"Well, we didn't mean to have sex. It kind of just happened."

"But you said it was good sex."

"It was but-"

"So what does anything else matter? You love him and he loves you. You guys may have broken up but at least there's still a friendship."

"I'm pregnant," she yelled, more tears falling from her caramel eyes.

"What," I exclaimed. Brittany sobbed more.

"He took me out to this really fancy restaurant in this hotel and we ended up staying the night since we were there longer than we expected and it was a long drive home. So one thing led to another and we didn't have protection…" I rubbed her shoulder before pulling her into a hug. She returned it tightly, crushing me against her. Tears started to fill my eyes. Brittany was like my sister. We'd known each other since we were born. Every feeling she had, I had and vice versa.

"Brittany, everything will be okay," I cooed, rubbing her back.

"I didn't get an abortion so everyone will know sooner or late! My parents are gonna kill me! Dante's probably going to hate me! And I'm going to be left to raise a child by myself!"

"Not by yourself. You have me, alright? I'm not letting you do this by yourself. And you don't know if Dante's going to hate you. He might be thrilled that you're having his first child."

"We're sixteen! Who the hell wants a baby at sixteen?"

"Dante's unpredictable. You of all people should know that."

"I guess you're right…"

"Did you take a test?"

"Yes and I went to my doctor to make sure. I'm definitely pregnant. Four months in."

"Well at least I'll be a god mom."

"You sure as hell will." I giggled. She picked her head up and smiled at me. "Thanks Rosy."

"What are friends for," I replied with a smile. A rock hit my window.

"Open up mamacita," his voice rang.

"Shit," I muttered, making Brittany giggle. She got up.

"I'll start breakfast while you let Romeo in." As Brittany walked out the room, I reluctantly opened my window. He slid in, his eyes searching my wrists.

"Calm down, I didn't cut last night," I told him, starting to get annoyed. Why did I listen to him? I shouldn't be listening to this douchebag.

"I was just making sure. How'd you sleep last night," he asked, his eyes now staring intently into mine. What the hell did he want from me?

"Why do you care?" He shrugged his eyes going lost again.

"I don't know."

"Okay than, while you're making up your mind, how about getting out my house." He smirked.

"Mamacita, you don't want that. Even I know you don't want that." Ugh, when does his ego ever deflate?

"I do so go before I push you out."

"I'd like to push something on you," he purred, pulling me to him. Heat rushed to my cheeks. No! This jerk was not going to do this to me.

"Get off me before I punch you in your face."

"Feisty. I've always liked that in a chica."

"Get out." His fingers traced my cheek down to my neck. I pushed him away before his fingers could brush anything else. It's bad enough my skin tingled at his touch. No more skin needed to tingle.

"Wanna go out later?"

"If it's another party then no." He chuckled.

"So if it's not a party then you're agreeing?"

"I didn't say that."

"But you did. Pick you up at eight." He pecked my cheek before giving me a long lingering kiss on my forehead. My heart sped up as my eyes closed. His lips were so full and soft. I wondered… No! I'm not going to fall for him! Anyone but him will do fine for me! He winked at me before jumping out the window.

"Looks like you're going to need an outfit," Brittany said as hers and Cody's heads poked in my doorway.

"Apparently," I growled. How dare he switch up my words?

"Well darling, lucky for you, I have the perfect set up. But first what look are you going for," Cody asked. He was a gay emo. A gorgeous gay emo. He had nice golden hair that fell into his face, ocean blue eyes and was scrawny but with small muscles that were similar to Dante's. Any gay guy would be thrilled to have him as their boyfriend. Brittany was straight, like me. She was beautiful though. She had nice reasonable curves with wavy honey brown hair, light caramel eyes, tanned skin and a supermodel smile. I don't know why I was the ugly duckling in this trio.

"Any look to keep his dirty hands off me," I said. Cody thought for a second, looking me over.

"Honey, if I wasn't gay I don't think I could keep my hands off me either." I blushed furiously. Cody always says that if he were straight, he would so be hitting on me and Brittany. That was a big compliment to the both of us.

"Well maybe I should wear something baggy."

"But there's no dress that won't show your curves," Brittany said, chomping on a carrot.

"I know I'm big but come on! I've got two divas as best friends. Surely you two can whip up something." They exchanged an uncertain look. "Oh, who am I kidding? Scourge will say I'm hot no matter what I'm wearing or what he thinks about it."

"Well you are hot," my two friends said in unison. I shrugged. My body was never my comfort zone. I never had much confidence anyway.

"If you two say so. But right now, I'm starving. Let's eat."

"Okay but then we're going to make you super-hot," Cody said enthusiastically. This should be fun…

X

"I'm not seeing him like this," I said as I stared at myself in the mirror. The girl in the reflection was not the girl I thought I was. Cody and Brittany had put me in a satin electric blue dress that had a halter top with a dip in the chest, exposing a tease of cleavage with jewels around the waist and the skirt hugging my legs lightly with a slit down the side. My shoes were glittery and high. My hair was straightened, making it much longer than it usually was and had crimped roots. My eyes were outlined in a similar blue that my dress was but with hints of silver in it, my lips frosted in a nude lipstick that emphasized this plump size and my blush looked silver. I looked beautiful…and I hated it.

"Well he definitely won't want to keep his hands off you in that," Brittany points out. My doorbell rings.

"If he takes me to the movies, I'm killing both of you slowly," I threaten before going downstairs. Why did I agree to them dressing me? Oh who am I kidding? Without them, I would've dressed in one of my usual style clothing. Emo and damn proud of it. I opened the door, revealing Scourge in a black t-shirt that had a tuxedo design on it with black jeans and black hightops. His hair was messy as usual but it was kinda cute as it fell into his icy eyes. His icy eyes that were filled with amazement and his sharp jaw hanging wide open.

"Rosy," he stuttered out. I glared.

"Don't stare at me like that," I snapped. His mouth twitched up into a soft smile.

"You look awesome! I mean wow! Look at you!"

"Don't bask in it. Can we just go?"

"Can I get a picture?"

"No!" He took out his phone anyway and snapped one of me. I faked a smile for it.

"Eres hermosa," he murmured, grabbing my hand.

"Excuse me," I said, tilting my head. He shook his head.

"Nothing. Come on, let's go."

"Okay," I said, letting him pull me to his car. "Where are you taking me?"

"Ever eaten Mexican?"

"No."

"Then we're going to a Mexican Restaurant."

"Um okay?" He opened the door for me again. I shot him a quizzical look.

"For you beautiful." I blushed, getting in the car. He shut it and jogged to the other door. He drove me to a fancy Mexican restaurant. The…outing was pretty…fun. He was actually funny when he stopped being a cocky jackass. Making me laugh seemed to be his goal and he taught me a few Spanish terms that he thought I could use. Mostly curse words but whatever worked. I even ate a jalapeño and burned my mouth. But it didn't matter. All that mattered was that he was there to snap on a waiter till they got me some water. It was quite funny seeing them argue in Spanish. On the ride home, he pulled me across the seat so that I was cuddled up next to him. I didn't want him thinking I liked him but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him so I just let him hold me as he drove.

"Did you have fun," he asked when we pulled up in front of my house.

"Surprisingly."

"Babe, you know that was no surprise. You knew you'd have fun with me."

"Not. You're lucky I even came to the door."

"Mamacita, I would've dragged you in here anyway." I blushed. "But you seem worried about something. Is everything okay?"

"Yea, I guess."

"What's wrong?"

"Well it's not really my problem."

"It's Brittany, isn't it?"

"How would you know?"

"Dante's my best friend, duh." I rolled my eyes.

"Just get him to talk to her. I'll see you on Monday," I said, sliding to the door.

"Can I kiss you?"

"No."

"Please."

"Don't push it." I hopped out the car and went into my house. Collapsing into my bed, my head started to wonder. Why did my heart flutter at the thought of kissing him?

**So some side drama with the pregnancy. Should i get Cody and Dante together? Mmm tempting. Short chap yes but lots coming!**

**PLEASE UPDATE!**


	5. Why Her?

**Sorry for not updating for a while. Totally my bad! **

**All characters belong to Sega.**

**Ch. 5 Why Her?**

Rosy's sexy figure stepped out from her house, putting up her umbrella to shield from the pouring rain. Today she was dressed in worn gray skinny jeans, a Black Veil Brides shirt and black converses. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail, her eyes outlined in gray silver with her lips glossed in a nude color. Her jade eyes flashed with confusion and anger when she saw my car but walked up to it anyway. She knew it was better to take the ride than to wait for the bus. "You didn't have to do this," her voice rang out, annoyed, as she got into the car. I pecked a kiss at her cheek.

"I know but I just wanted to."

"Whatever." She swatted me away before I could kiss her cheek again.

"So how did you sleep?" I could imagine her confused expression as I started to drive. Somehow it put a smirk on my face.

"…Fine…"

"I slept good too. You ready for school today? I heard there's gonna be a fight later. Wanna come see it with me?"

"I have to go home after school."

"I can take you straight home afterwards. I promise."

"Um fights aren't really my thing."

"Then maybe we can do our homework together or-"

"Scourge, stop."

"The car or my mouth?"

"Your mouth."

"Why?"

"Stop trying to hang out with me." A sting of pain struck my heart.

"What? How come? I thought-"

"Your sudden interest in me is questionable."

"People change."

"I'm not gonna sleep with you."

"Rosy, that wasn't my plan."

"Then what is your plan?"

"To make you mine." Glancing over, I saw her blush.

"You're lying."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Am not."

"I'm not going to argue with you, Scourge."

"Because you know I'm not lying." She huffed, crossing her arms and looking out the window furiously. "Ha."

"Asshole."

"I like you too." Blush didn't cross her cheeks like I expected. "Rose?"

"Yes."

"You do like me right?" She shrugged. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't know. I'm not an emotional girl."

"You don't have to be to have a crush."

"Well I don't have a crush on you." My heart took a sharp sting. Why'd it hurt that she didn't like me? Why did I care if she didn't? All Rosy was for is for me to get laid with a new girl. So why does this new girl make me wanna hold her and kiss her? Softly, not sensually like the lust I get with other girls. I wanted to love her.

"Oh."

"You thought I did?"

"No. I mean, I don't know."

"Do you like me?" I forced a laugh.

"Of course not."

"Oh yea, I forgot. Why would the most popular guy in school like me? Don't you have any other girls to screw around with?" My hands tightened on the steering wheel.

"I care about you," I growled.

"I fail to believe that."

"What do you want me to do to show you that I'm sincere?" She didn't answer. "Fuck it, we're not going to school," I said, turning the car around.

"What are you doing? I have to go to school!"

"Not today."

"Scourge, let me out this car!"

"No."

"This isn't going to make me like you!"

"I'm not aiming for that."

"Then what are you aiming for, meathead?"

"For you to trust me." I could feel her shocked gaze on me. As crazy as it was, Rosy was different to me. She wasn't afraid to be herself. That's the thing that caught my eye the most. I didn't want to like her though. Her trust was all I needed to get exactly what I talked to her for.

"Have fun with that because I don't trust people easily."

"Just give me a chance."

"No."

"Why not? I'm not a bad guy once you get to know me."

"Well right now you're annoying and impulsive so let me out this damn car before I knock your face in and drive us to school myself!"

"You're not going anywhere, Rose."

"Scourge, god dammit let me out this car!" I heard her pushing at her door.

"Stop it, Rose."

"No! I want out! Let me out and never talk to me again you stupid asshole!"

"That's new," I said sarcastically. I felt her shoot daggers at me. "Just relax, alright. I'll get you home safely but right now, just enjoy this time with me."

"How am I supposed to enjoy time with someone who I hate?" My heart completely shattered as did my patience.

"Hate? You hate me?" I growled, starting to glare at the road.

"Yes, I do, Scourge. I hate everyone on this damned earth."

"That's not good, Rosy."

"I don't care! I don't even see why you care! What do you want from me? I have nothing for you to take!"

"So you're not a virgin? Surprising."

"You don't know me, Scourge!" I heard tears in her voice.

"Did it ever cross that maybe I wanted to change that?"

"No because all you do is use girls! You're a player! I bet all you want from me is sex! Is that what you want, Scourge? For me to let you fuck my body?"

"No, it's not what I want."

"Then what the fuck do you want?" I pulled up in front of the woods.

"You really wanna know?"

"Yes! Just tell me!" I looked over at her to see she looked pissed off but her eyes were a little red and watery.

"Right now?"

"Yes! Right-" She was cut off by my lips pressing onto her plump ones. Her body went stiff under my lips. I pulled away to break that kiss but went right back in for another one. A nice slow passionate one. Though she was unresponsive, the way her breathing was faster than her heartbeat told me that she was enjoying it a little bit. Her plump lips were so soft and tasted so good. I wanted to hold her but that'd be going way too far since she wasn't even kissing me back. Reluctantly, I pulled away to look into her eyes. They were saucers. Tears were threatening to fall but she held them in somehow. "What…" she trailed off, looking down. I put my hand on her cheek, ready to brush away any tears that came down. Her breathing became uneven as she looked up at me, shaking her head. The movement made her tears fall, but as soon as I tried to wipe them away, she stopped me. "I don't…understand," she whispered between her cracked voice.

"What don't you understand?"

"…Why me?" I sucked in a breath, pulling away from her.

"Come on. I wanna show you something." I got out the car, starting on the trail before us. When I was down the hill, I heard her car door open and close. Her footsteps ran to me, clutching my arm when she caught up. "Took you long enough," I said with a smirk. She blew her side bang out of her eyes.

"Sh- Sh- shut up." I narrowed my eyes at her, tilting my head.

"You stutter?"

"Wh- Wha- What it's to ya?"

"A lot. Like I said before, I want to get to know you."

"I still fa- fail to be- be- believe that."

"Why do you stutter?"

"I do it when I get nervous."

"Ohh, I make you nervous," I raised an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes.

"You wish. That kiss just freaked me out a little."

"Did I overwhelm you with my awesome skills?"

"What skills? You kiss like a kid with a retainer on." I scowled, making her smirk. "Don't worry, you'll get better when you get older."

"Whatever." She looked ahead.

"Where are we going?"

"My old hideout."

"Why?"

"So that no one can find us."

"I don't like that idea. Maybe we should just go somewhere in public and-"

"No. My step-mom would kill me if he knew I weren't in school right now."

"Your step-mom? I thought you lived with your mom."

"Not anymore." I felt her arms hug my bicep a little tighter. Smirking, I leaned down toward her. Slight blush appeared on her cheeks before she let go of me. "There's nothing to be afraid of out here chica. Besides, I thought you weren't afraid of anything."

"I'm afraid of lions and tigers and bears."

"Oh my!" She shook her head, a smile tugging at her lips. My hand bumped hers, making her blush a bit. They kept bumping until they finally intertwined. My stomach started to have butterflies in its stomach, the skin she was touching tingling. I knew I was blushing but at least she wasn't looking. We walked for a while, the only noise being the crack of twigs under our feet, the wind blowing through the trees and the birds chirping. Soon enough, we approached a big tree house.

"You built that," Rosy asked, pointing to the fort.

"Yup, come on," I said, starting to pull her as I took off running. She looked surprised but ran along with me. When we reached the ladder I lifted her short sexy figure up so she could climb first. Following her, we climbed up into the big room. There was a dark green rug, a mini fridge, a table with chairs, a big couch, a queen sized bed in the corner and a flat screen TV with an Xbox360 and cable hooked up to it. There was also a movie and game case as well as a bookcase. Rosy looked around curiously.

"Wow, I'm surprised you even left this place."

"Well I did have other stuff to do." She flopped down on the couch.

"How'd you even get this stuff up here?"

"A rope." She shook her head, sitting up. I sat down next to her.

"What movies do you have?" She crawled toward the movie case. I sighed. She only moved because I had sat really close to her. "I love this movie," she said, picking up Cat Woman.

"Me too. I didn't think you were into superhero movies."

"Oh please. I was first in line to pre-order tickets for Batman Begins, the Dark Knight and The Dark Knight Rises. Not to mention the Avengers, Captain America, The Amazing Spiderman, Iron Man. I could go on but you look impressed enough." I had to admit, my jaw had dropped. Where did this girl come from?

"Whoa, you just don't look like-"

"A comic book nerd, I know," she said, looking down at the movie. I crawled up next to her.

"Don't worry. I think it's hot," I whispered in her ear, making her flinch. She let out a nervous laugh.

"Well you're weird so I'm not taking that as a compliment."

"Ouch, babe. Wanna watch that?"

"Sure." After handing the movie to me, she took her seat back on the couch. I fiddled with the DVD player to get the movie on before sitting beside her.

"Ponytail," I said to get her attention as I started playing with her hair.

"Weirdo," she said, pulling her hair from the ponytail. It was still wet from the rain, making it wavy as it fell around her face. It made her look so hot. "Why'd you bring me here again?"

"So that we could be alone. No interruptions."

"Why though?"

"Well those other two dates were public so I thought for our third one, we could do something risky and be alone."

"So skipping school and watching a movie in your old hideout is our third date? I repeat: you're weird."

"Thank you." She shook her head, her green eyes going to me.

"Why me? Huh?"

"Why you what?"

"You have all these other girls running after you so why are you actually paying any attention before? You never paid me no mind before. So why now?"

"If I had an answer, I'd give it to you." I wanted to tell her about my little game but then she'd kill me for sure. That or she'd break into a million pieces. It's bad enough seeing her scars. I didn't need to be the cause of them. "Have you been cutting?"

"And you care because…?"

"Give me your wrist."

"No."

"Rosalinda."

"Scourge." I noticed no arm warmers on her arms today so maybe she hasn't. When she wasn't paying attention, I grabbed both her wrist gently and looked them over. Only old scars. Good. She ripped her arms away. "I haven't been cutting just because you asked me not to. I've been too busy."

"Doing what?"

"None of your business."

"You are my business now."

"No I'm not. I'm not your girlfriend."

"I want you to be." Whoa, did I really just say that? She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

"Don't whatever me."

"I just did." I raised an eyebrow, making her smirk. She nudged me with her elbow. "You're so intimidating," she said sarcastically.

"Haha," I said dryly making her giggle.

"You said something that to me was whatever meaning that you started it."

"Cheater," I mumbled, slowly putting my arm over her shoulders. It made her blush, casting her eyes downward. "Why are you so jumpy around me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You do but you just don't want to answer me. That's fine, ya know."

"Why do you use girls?" I took a deep breath, pondering over whether I should tell her or not.

"If I tell you then…promise me that you…"

"I'll be your girlfriend?" I shook my head.

"I wouldn't force you into that. Promise me that you won't judge me or pity me." She turned to face me fully.

"Promise."

"Alright, well my parents are screwed up but I'm sure you know that."

"No. I mean I knew your dad got put in jail a couple months ago but I thought your mom-"

"She overdosed a couple months ago. She hasn't been that stable ever since." She shuddered under me. "But that's not what I meant to tell you. My parents are in this gang and my dad kept making deals when he was drunk or high…"

"Making deals for what?"

"Of who was going to get his children for some fun."

"Fun?" I nodded.

"Remember my sister, Javiera?"

"Yes. She disappeared."

"Yea because she couldn't take being raped anymore." Her breath stopped midway. "Me and my siblings were used as sex toys when we were younger. Men and woman used us. I…I can't function right emotionally because I want to be the one in control. Not the one being used. Using girls brings a thrill to me. It makes me feel powerful. But I know that they're all the same. Never going to get me anywhere in life."

"Scourge, you don't have to feel power by using girls. You can feel power by getting good grades or when you win your basketball games. Having the upper hand doesn't always have to be emotionally or sexually."

"Rose, I don't know how to love anymore. Ever since Serena I- I just cut myself off." Serena was my girlfriend two years back. We had dated for three years before I found out she was cheating on me with someone who didn't even know she had a boyfriend. The guy and I are cool because we both had no idea about the other but she was the only one who held my heart. When she broke it, having the upper hand became everything to me.

"Well then stop cutting yourself off. Not all girls are gonna be easy and not all girls are her."

"Like you. You're nothing like any girl in this world." She smiled sheepishly.

"The one and only." I smirked.

"Thank you for not judging."

"What do I have to judge. None of your past was your fault. But you don't have to use girls anymore."

"Why?"

"I'll help you in any way that I can."

"Why?"

"Well you threatened me to stop cutting so I'm threatening you to stop using girls."

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll have to kick your ass."

"Hmm, that doesn't sound so bad."

"Dammit." I chuckled.

"But my sleeping over does?"

"Yes, to some extent."

"Why?"

"Because you're annoying."

"And you're mean. Saying my eyes aren't that pretty." She blushed.

"Well to me, they're not pretty. They're beautiful and unique." I think now the blush rose onto my cheeks.

"Really? You think so?"

"Yea, I do. I mean your eyes are just so…different."

"So are you, Rose. That's why I picked you. Because you're different."

"Thanks."

"But that's also why I want you to be mine." As I said this, I took her soft hand in mine.

"Scourge, I-" I cut her off with my lips again. They tingled more with each kiss. Now that she was kissing me back, my hormones and the butterflies in my stomach drew me crazier. I wanted her but not sexually. Why not? That's why I talked to her. So why do I want to know her? To hug her? Hold her? Love her? She's some Goth girl. Why her?

My thoughts got cut off when she pulled away. "Scourge," she growled.

"You liked it so stop whining," I growled back before kissing her again. Her lips tasted so good as they moved with mine. They were so soft and moist. I could kiss them all day if she'd let me. I moved my arms down to wrap around her waist, pinning her body to mine. Slowly, my tongue made it's way into her mouth, meeting with hers. Her hands got a good grip on my hair, tugging even harder as our kisses got deeper and deeper. She even moaned into my mouth once when I bit her lip. This girl was going to be the death of me. She was everything that a guy looks twice at but hides it all with her attitude and her black clothing and her undeniable coldness. It all made me want her more. Maybe I'd have sex with her one day. But I don't know when that day would come. All I know is that I had a new game plan in mind: make her mine.

**Aw, i like this new game plan. Who's up for some good 'ol Scourosy fluff to come? I know i am- sort of haha.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. You Choose Mine

**Hello Readers! This chap is kind of a jumpy chap so please bare with it, hopefully next chapter will be more straight on with its events. **

**Rosy and Scourge belong to Sega. The rest are mine.**

**Ch. 6 You Choose Mine**

"Ow! Pluck me one more time and I will pull your hair out," Scourge snapped at me. We were play fighting- sort of. Basically he started it by saying something smart that made me hit him and he hit my thigh softly so we just started hitting each other playfully.

"You pull my hair and you won't have any more teeth," I threatened. He growled but still held his smirk. It was Friday night and we were in my room. I was waiting for Cody and Brittany to get here and Scourge just happened to come over. Since that kiss, we have been having make-out sessions but only when no one could see us. In school, he would flirt and mess with me but it annoyed me. He was still annoying no matter what I thought of him.

"You are so mean to me."

"I know." He put his hand on my hip. I plucked him before removing his hand. "No touching."

"Why," he groaned.

"Just because."

"What are you guys gonna do tonight?" I shrugged.

"Do you have any plans?"

"Naw. Dante's going with his new boyfriend somewhere."

"Really? Cody is bringing his new boyfriend too."

"That's good. Has Brittany told him yet? He hasn't said anything but I was just wondering."

"Not yet. She's working on it though. She's just scared that he won't want anything to do with the baby."

"Has she met Dante? He'll be thrilled…well to a certain extent."

"I guess." His eyes went to my lips.

"Can I have a kiss?" I turned on my other side, making him laugh. "No, really. Please?" I turned back around to face him.

"Only because you begged." I pecked a soft kiss at his lips. But after that one peck, my body yearned for more. This time he was the one to kiss me which made it easier to hide my want. Oh how I hated these budding feelings for him. It pissed me off. Scourge was so annoying but yet I found it cute. He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer as our lips started to mold each other. A knock at the door made us jump away from each other. "Wanna hang with us tonight," I asked him.

"Sure," he said, getting up with me. We walked downstairs to open the door. Cody was standing there with Dante and Brittany. Cody and Dante were holding hands and Brittany looked pissed about it. Shit. "This is a coincidence," Scourge said, doing a handshake with Dante.

"Isn't it? But yea, this is the guy I've been telling you about," his best friend responded. Cody blushed softly, earning a soft squeeze from Dante's hand. Brittany scoffed and walked into my house. Sighing, I went after her into the kitchen.

"Can you believe that," she retorted, grabbing an apple.

"Want me to answer honestly," I asked sheepishly.

"I mean Cody is supposed to be our best friend and he goes out with my ex-boyfriend. Like who does that?"

"You know that they were always around each other to put together those alternative lifestyle parades and stuff."

"But never did I think that they liked each other! I can't believe the two guys I trust most in my life are backstabbing me!"

"Britt, I think you're overreacting a little."

"Overreacting? How would you feel if you and Scourge dated, had sex, you got pregnant then you guys broke up and he dated me? How do you think you would feel," she hissed.

"I understand your situation but I just think your hormones are taking it a bit higher than it really is." She sighed.

"I guess you're right. Sorry for snapping on you like that."

"It's fine. I'm gonna have to get used to it. You are pregnant ya know. Have you told him yet?"

"Not exactly but I'm planning to."

"When?"

"I don't know. I'm still scared of how he'll react."

"Don't be scared. Just let whatever happens happen and then you can move on with whatever choices are made. Okay?" She nodded.

"Girls, what are we doing," Scourge asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Girl talk," Brittany said as she watched him come up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist. He pulled me against him, his arms quickly tightening their grip. "You two are together?"

"No," I said quickly, wiggling out Scourge's grasp. The position had brought butterflies to my stomach but PDA wasn't really my style. Especially since we're not even together. Scourge frowned at me as he leaned on the side of the island beside me.

"You guys should be. That would be the cutest thing ever!" Brittany gushed. I rolled my eyes while Scourge only smirked.

"It's just too bad your friend here doesn't trust me," he said, reaching his hand out to grab mine. "When she has nothing to be afraid of." Ice blue eyes burned into my soul. Butterflies flew up in my stomach. In order to counter the tingles, I glared at him, remembering how annoying he was being. He knew damn well that we were just friends so I don't know why he keeps trying. I mean of course we'll kiss here and there but only in private. Neither of us wants rumors spreading that we're together when we don't even know if we truly like each other.

"Well I support you guys getting together. Rosy, just lighten up to him a bit." My glare went to her, making her quiver slightly. "Or not," she murmured, looking to the apple in her hands.

"Aw now, Rose don't be such a downer. You know that you like me."

"Keep dreaming," I retorted, ripping my hand out of his. Brittany seemed surprised but Scourge only chuckled, crossing his arms. "Asshole," I muttered as I turned to grab my phone from its charger.

"What movie are we gonna go see," Brittany asked as I heard the other two boys come in.

"How about Savages? I heard it sucked but its action and a little romance I guess," Dante said.

"Works for me," Cody agreed.

"Sure," Brittany said with a shrug. I nodded and Scourge just shrugged. "Okay then let's get going," Brittany said, pushing the new couple out the door.

"We'll meet you guys there," Scourge yelled out to our retreating friends who yelled confirmations back. He walked over to me.

"Stay over there," I warned. He ignored me, putting his hands on either side of the counter that I was leaning on. A frown still pasted his lips. "What? We're not together and I don't want to any misunderstandings with people." His frown deepened. "I'm sorry?" Now he pouted. "The fuck do you want," I asked, annoyed.

"You," he murmured before kissing me softly. My eyes fluttered shut and my hands went to wrap themselves together behind his neck. Lightly, his tongue made its way into my mouth.

"Me how," I breathed when I pulled away.

"In every way," he replied before pecking kisses at my neck.

"Scourge," I snapped, pushing him away. He seemed surprised and a little shocked.

"Sorry, did that make you uncomfortable?"

"Yea so don't do that anymore." My hand went to my neck, still warm from his kisses.

"I'm sorry," his voice was so soft and sincere as were his eyes.

"It's fine. I mean, you didn't know."

"Still sorry." He hugged me softly. My body sank against his.

"No PDA okay?"

"Why?"

"I don't like having people in my business."

"Seems fair enough. But maybe I wanna express my feelings for you."

"And let the whole school think that we're having sex," I asked sharply, looking up at him. He shook his head.

"I know my reputation but you're different, Rose. Let people think what they want. As long as me and you are at an understanding then all of that won't matter."

"Aren't you afraid of being exiled by your friends?"

"You mean those jocks right? Well in all honesty, I know who my friends are and all they want for me is to be happy. Besides, you're a great girl. Only idiots are too blind to see that."

"So I guess almost everyone in school is an idiot, including you."

"Yea, I was an idiot, wasn't I," he said with a smirk.

"Little bit." He chuckled, landing another kiss at my lips. "Let's go before the movie starts without us," I said, moving from under him.

"Can I at least hold your hand?"

"Sure," I said, intertwining our fingers. We drove to the theatre where we had fifteen minutes before the movie started. Cody and Dante got some candy, Brittany got some pretzel bites and Scourge and I decided to share some popcorn. Of course, he and Dante would start hatching a plan to throw the kernels at people. I wasn't surprised when we got into the theatre and got to our seats that they actually started doing it. Well at least for a little while they did. Dante started talking to Cody, putting his arm over his shoulders making Cody blush. I had to admit that they made a cute couple. But my heart felt for Brittany who was next to me. She was staring at them with a sad look on her face. Her and Dante didn't break up that long ago so I could understand the pain that she was facing. Like I said before: whatever she feels, I feel. Seeing her so sad about them together was depressing. Nudging her to get her attention, I sent her a sympathetic smile. She sent a weak one back before a very hot guy sat next to her. He had bright red hair that he had gelled into a fohawk, mysterious royal blue eyes, a lean buff body and full pink lips. Brittany immediately started flirting with him. It took everything I had in me not to laugh. Since Scourge was preoccupied in eating popcorn, I had time to eavesdrop. This guy was one year older than Brittany meaning that he was a senior, and his name was Ray. He was Italian and thought Brittany was beautiful. I jumped out their conversation when I felt an arm go over my shoulders.

"Sorry," Scourge apologized.

"No its fine. I wasn't paying attention." He smirked.

"Wanna make out?"

"What the hell," I said, taking advantage of the darkness in here. The movie was boring the hell out of me anyway. Dante and Cody had already gotten into their little intimate kiss session, Brittany and her new boy toy were talking so why not take advantage of the zero attention on our part? Scourge only chuckled against my lips.

X

"Why can't I stay," Scourge whined when we were on my front porch after the movie.

"Because, I want to sleep. Knowing you, you'll keep me awake with your babbling over simple stuff." He scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"How about you think about it and I'll come over in ten minutes," he purred, pulling me closer to him.

"An hour. I need a shower." He groaned but muttered a fine before pecking my lips and walking off to his house. My shower was hot and relaxing. Just what I needed. Brittany and Cody kind of got into a screaming match on the walk home about him dating her ex and she accidentally exclaimed that she was pregnant. I was surprised when Brittany ran off and Dante ran after her to talk. She hasn't texted me yet about what they're gonna do but I'm hoping that he'll stick around for her. He owed her that much. After my shower, I dried my hair and left in down in its new waviness. I changed in a black tank top and my hot pink fleece shorts. Scourge was already in my room when I got there in a white tank and gray pajama pants with fresh white socks.

"Hey beautiful," he said when I caught his eyes. Against my will, I blushed as I sat down next to him on my bed. His whole body was stretched out on it.

"What are you doing here?"

"Since you left your window open, I guess that it meant that I could come over."

"I guess so." I shivered slightly when the cold breeze blew in. Fall was on its way in and I hated it.

"Cold baby?"

"A little." He slid closer to me, wrapping his muscular arms around my body. "No touchy," I said, plucking him. His face formed a glare.

"Just for that, I'm pulling your hair," he said, grabbing a handful of my damp hair playfully. He pulled my head down onto his stomach…well his eight pack.

"You're so mean to me."

"You started it." I sat up, putting my head on his shoulder.

"Wait," he murmured, moving me off him. He grabbed a few blankets and he opened his legs. "Kay, now come here." I slid my body between his legs, my back against his chest and his arms around my waist. My body couldn't deny it's comfort as it leaned back against him. Scourge started pecking sweet tingly kisses down my neck cautiously. Blush crept up my cheeks as his hand started to rub my stomach.

"What are you doing," I asked softly as his kisses went to my shoulders.

"I don't know. Your skin is just really soft."

"Thanks…I guess." My eyelids fluttered shut as he continued, my body relaxing a bit.

"Does this feel good to you," Scourge whispered in my ear. I nodded, biting my lip so a moan wouldn't escape it as he kissed my ear softly.

"You're not trying to seduce me, are you?" He chuckled.

"Of course not."

"Mmm, I fail to believe that." I turned in his grasp to face him. A smirk was on his lips, admiration filled within his eyes. He put his palm up to touch my neck, pulling my body up against his.

"Do you trust me," he asked softly.

"A little."

"Good." He kissed me softly, running his hands down my body. Reluctantly, I pulled away. "What," he asked when I glared at him.

"I don't wanna have sex, Scourge," I said, searching his eyes for disappointment.

"I know but I just wanna know where I can and can't touch."

"You can't touch anywhere."

"Fine."

"That's all your gonna say? Fine?"

"What more can I say? If you don't want me touching you then I won't touch you."

"Why are you so interested in me all of a sudden," I repeated the question I'd asked so many times. His answer was driving me crazy. I knew his reputation but I don't think he knew I did.

"You're different. When I bumped into you that day, I finally noticed and I liked you."

"We've been around each other for years Scourge and you never even knew my name until now. Seriously, what do you want from me?"

"Maybe I don't want anything from you."

"What kind of guy doesn't wish for something from a girl? Especially a guy like you." He flinched slightly before glaring at me.

"A guy like me? Look at you. So anti-social and gothic and suicidal. What can I take from you? Your life? Hell, I bet you probably want me to."

"Don't bring my cutting into this!"

"Then don't bring what kind of guy I am into it. People change, ya know. Maybe I want to change."

"Oh really? How many other girls have you used that line to?" He growled quietly. "You think I'm stupid but I'm not. If you want to sleep with someone then go find some other whore because I sure as hell am not going to."

"Sleep with you? You think I want to sleep with you?" He let out a bitter laugh. "Don't flatter yourself, Rose." A sting of hurt ate at my heart.

"What does that mean?"

"I mean that I don't want to sleep with you. My mentality isn't all about sleeping with people. It's about overpowering and taking other's misery for my joy. Sleeping with girls just helps." He leaned toward me, making me back up. "But you, Rosy, you're a challenge for me. It's quite exciting." He was now crawling onto me since I was falling onto my back. "How you're so bitter and independent. It turns me on." There was a crazed look in his eyes, a wicked grin across his face. "You really don't know how crazy it drives me knowing that I can't have you."

"Scourge…you're scaring me," I murmured as his fingers stroked my face down to my neck.

"I want you," he whispered in my ear. My stomach filled with tingles. "But you have to want me too. Do you want me?"

"As friend."

"A friend? Not a boyfriend?"

"I'm not a fan of titles."

"But I want you to be my girl. Only my girl. Then we can want each other even more."

"There is no sexual tension between us Scourge."

"To you there's not. But you don't know how much I want to taste you. Can I taste you?" A small whimper left my lips as he slowly let his tongue graze my neck. "There's nothing to be afraid of, Rose. I'm not going to hurt you. If you want me to stop then I'll stop."

"We're not having sex tonight so please just get off me." His head hovered over mine.

"You're scared," he stated, starting to look annoyed.

"No," I lied.

"Yes you are. I'm not gonna hurt you. How many times do I have to say it," he said as he got off me. Crossing my legs Indian style, I sat up.

"A lot."

"Why?"

"You just do."

"Is it because you don't trust me?" I shook my head. "If I told you that I was falling in love with you, what would you say?" Did he really just say that? My eyes analyzed his, seeing that they were sincere.

"I don't know what I'd say."

"Okay. I'll go now," he said, starting to get up. I shot up and got in his way. Scourge opened his mouth to say something but I kissed him before he could. His lips went stiff in shock for a second before he kissed me back, wrapping his arms around my waist to pull my body against his. Reluctantly, I let my feelings flow through me freely. I liked this kid too much for my own good and it killed me to feel this way. But maybe he was serious about being with me. I could get used to being touched and appreciated by a man who liked me for who I was. He did say that he wanted me but in another way, he said that sex could wait. That all he really wished for was to have me. I guess that I did want Scourge as my boyfriend. Who knows, maybe he might actually be faithful… Wait no! What the fuck am I thinking? This is the biggest player on the face of this Earth and I'm falling for him. Damned hormones. He laid me on the bed gently, getting on top of me as we continued to make out passionately, his tongue massaging mine gently as our lips moved in complete sync. Cautiously, he moved his down to cup my butt softly as he bit my bottom lip. I moaned as he squeezed gently. Why did it feel good? Why was I feeling my heartbeat down there? What was he doing to me? "You alright," he asked, pulling away. I noticed that tears were falling down my face.

"Yea, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"Scourge I…I'm just a little weird sometimes, that's all. I want you to kiss me." He tilted his head, confused as he wiped away my tears. "Please." His lips pressed against mine softly, sparks going off beneath my lips. Could I really be crushing on this guy who has never noticed me before in his entire life? I didn't want to but it seems my heart was having other plans. He pecked small kisses at my lips, licking through them every few pecks to tease me. Then he buried his head in my neck, kissing and sucking softly and slowly. It felt so good. I threw my head back, giving him more access as he started biting between his kisses. I couldn't help but hug his body closer. He was starting to get to me in a way. My eyes fluttered shut as I fully relaxed, letting him kiss my neck and the exposed skin on top of my chest. "Scourge," I murmured, running a hand through his hair.

"Yes," he said, putting his head up to look at me.

"Can we hang out more? Alone. Just so that I can see how I really feel about you?" He smirked.

"Sure. Anything for you, beautiful," he said, pecking a kiss at my lips. My phone rang from the nightstand. Scourge went back to my neck as I reached for it.

"Hello," I struggled to say as I answered.

"Rosy," it was Brittany. She sounded as if she had just got done crying.

"Hey, is everything alright?"

"No. I mean, sort of."

"Tell me what happened." I hit Scourge in the shoulder when he bit my pressure point, making my body jerk slightly. He only chuckled, muttering a "I'm not sorry," against my skin before continuing what he was doing, making me pop him again.

"Well Dante said that he'll be here for me but when I told him that I loved him and kissed him. He told me that he's sorry but he wants to be with Cody instead of me. He said that he still cares a lot about me but it would be best if we both moved on but stayed friends for the sake of the baby and the two of us."

"I'm sorry, Britt."

"Don't worry. I'll get over it. Besides, I got Ray's number." I giggled. Brittany didn't stay too depressed over something for too long.

"Good, he was cute." Scourge looked up at me with his eyebrow raised. I stuck my tongue out at him. He slid his lips between my tongue, pressing his lips against mine before pulling away. It was a quick movement but I hit him anyway.

"Yea. What was that noise?"

"What noise?"

"That noise on your end. Did someone kiss you?"

"No, I'm watching the Notebook and they're kissing. That's what you heard."

"Is Scourge over there?"

"Maybe."

"Aww, you guys are making out."

"Oh hush."

"I'll leave you two to your make-out time. Till tomorrow, my freaky best friend." I giggled.

"Bye," I said before hanging up. I hit Scourge again when he tickled me.

"Are you trying to bruise me," he asked, squeezing my thigh which only made me hit him again. "I'll take that as a yes." I only rolled my eyes before yawning. "Someone's sleepy."

"Yea, it's been a long day."

"I guess so." He got off me so that I could lay on my side, my back to him. He wrapped one arm around my waist, the other going under my arm to hold my hand. "Is this comfy for you babe?"

"Yes."

"Good." He began giving kisses to my shoulder blades and back of my neck, his one hand rubbing my stomach softly. It all was putting me into a nice slumber until we heard a gunshot come from his house.

**Aww Scourge and Rosy are so adorable...for now hehe **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Don't Judge Me

**All Characters belong to Sega.**

**Ch. 7 Don't Judge Me**

Are you fucking kidding me?

Rosy turned to me, looking a little worried. "What's going on over there," she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing," I lied swiftly. Those shots meant that my damned dad was home and he wasn't too happy to see my stepmother. Eh, I never liked her anyway.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not. Go to sleep."

"Don't tell me to go to sleep, you go to sleep," she said, sitting up. I pushed her back onto her side making her stifle a giggle.

"Lay your little ass down."

"I'm not little."

"To me you are," I said, smacking her ass. She turned over to hit me but I grabbed her into a headlock. "I don't think so," I taunted her. She giggled as I ruffled her hair playfully.

"You're only a year older."

"Still makes you little." She wiggled her head from my grasp. Her jade eyes looked down. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she murmured. "You should make sure everything is okay at your house." My eyes darted to my room window, seeing a dark figure searching around it.

"I'm sure everything's fine." She noticed what I was looking at and looked over as well.

"Who's that?"

"My dad. He's probably looking for me."

"Then why don't you go to him?"

"Because I like it better right here with you." She rolled her beautiful dark green eyes.

"Whatever." I pulled her closer to me as she rested her head on my chest and started dozing off. My eyes stayed alert for anything that went wrong over there. Jules was not the nice guy, especially if he was already pissed. I guess in a way, taking Rosy up for my new game saved me from a night of abuse. A smile creeped up my lips. This girl in my arms was so hard to put into a trap but somehow I liked it. Almost as much as I liked her. My smile fell right back down. Dante said that one of the rules was to try and fall in love. I don't do love. Especially over some girl who hates my guts. Then again, she is warming up to me a little. No, what the fuck am I thinking? Rosy's nothing but my new challenge. That's all she is. So why do I want her as more than that? Maybe because it'll be a long while before she finally gives in and sleeps with me.

_Or it's because you actually have sentimental feelings._

I growled at my conscious without waking Rosy up. Those lovey dovey feelings are for losers. I like this girl because she's giving me a challenge, when she starts being easy then the level will be boring. Rosy fidgeted in my arms, whimpering something incomprehensible. For some bizarre reason, it bought a smile to my lips and made me peck a kiss at her forehead. The fuck did I do that for? Shaking my head slightly, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

X

"Scourge. Scourge. Scourge!" I heard her soft melodic voice say as something shook my shoulder.

"Yes, baby say my name some more," I murmured, picturing me on top of Rosy having the time of my life. Something popped me right in the head, making my eyes shoot open in panic. My ice blue eyes met her jade ones. Her very angry jade ones. "Sorry," I said as I started to sit up.

"Get out," Rosy growled, pointing to the window.

"Why?"

"Because I need some alone time."

"So you can cut?"

"No," she snapped quickly…too quickly.

"Then I'm not getting out. Why do you even want to cut in the first place? Things are looking up aren't they?" She looked down, her expression softening. It made me frown.

"I just…I don't want to talk about it."

"You don't have to but no cutting," I said, putting my hand on her neck softly.

"Scourge, I have to…"

"No, you don't. If you're going to help me with my problems then I'm going to help you with yours. But you're gonna have to open up to me, Rose."

"Maybe I don't want to."

"Then don't but I still don't want you cutting. You could hurt yourself." She looked up to shoot a glare at me. "Okay so you are hurting yourself by doing that but I don't want you doing that."

"Why?"

"I just don't, Rosy."

"That's not an acceptable answer."

"How?"

"Because it just isn't."

"Mami, I care about you." She rolled her eyes.

"Yea right." I growled, making fear shoot through her eyes. The hand I had on her neck pulled her face closer to mine, making our lips connect. Her lips went stiff for a moment as I forced her down onto her back, me on top of her. As I got softer with my kisses, she lightened up and kissed me back, wrapping her legs around my waist and getting her hands tangled in my hair. It was turning me on. But I didn't want to win this level so easily. I liked spending time with Rosy. Hell, I loved spending time with her. She needed me almost as much I needed her. I deepened the kiss, lightly putting my tongue in her mouth. It took everything in me not to jerk against her when her smaller tongue started licking playfully at mine before going along and wrestling with it. To counter my movement, I held her body closer to mine, pressing them together. For a second, I thought about her giving in to me- now. What else could she be doing? I mean I'm just trying to show her that I do care about her but what was running through her mind? "Scourge," she whimpered. Reluctantly, I pulled away from the heated kiss.

"What, mamacita?" My eyebrows furrowed in confusion at Rosy's vulnerable expression.

"Did you mean what you said last night?"

"When I said what?"

"That you didn't want to…sleep with me?"

"No. I was just trying to keep you off my back about that." I got off her, leaning against her headboard. She crawled in between my open legs.

"So, you do want to sleep with me?"

"Yes."

"And it drives you crazy that you can't have me?"

"Insane." She blushed but still looked unsure. I put my hand on her cheek softly, caressing it with my fingers. "But you have to want me to. Not as just a friend."

"I didn't mean that. I was just trying to even up with what you said."

"Oh."

"Do you really want to…taste me?" I nodded with no shame at all. Hell, I was glad she memorized what I said. Even though I was pissed off, some of it was in my true intimate feelings. "Does it make you mad that I get scared when you touch me or like when you licked me last night?"

"Yea because I'm not going to hurt you. Every guy on this planet isn't the same ya know."

"I do know, but they all act the same."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that all guys want sex."

"And girls don't?"

"I'm not saying that they don't, Scourge. I just hoped you were different. That you actually wanted me for my personality, not my body." I could see the hurt flashing through her eyes and it pained me. My emotions were really starting to piss me off. What the hell made Rosy so different from any other girls. Serena was a challenge too but she didn't make me feel half the things that Rosy's making me feel. I haven't felt this much emotional confusion since I was younger.

"I'm trying to get to know you Rosy, I really am but you won't let me. I told you a couple days ago that maybe my plan is to get to know you. If you could let that ice wall of yours for five seconds and just tell me who you are then I'll do the same. Me and you are the same, Rose. We both put up these walls, acting like we don't care about anything but we do. I know you're trying not to care about me but deep down inside, I know you do."

"You don't know that."

"Wanna bet?" She shook her head, tears filling them. Shit, no, no, please don't let her cry. It'll be the second time I've made her cry. Somebody's going to kill me if she cries on more time over my bullshit. "Mami, don't cry, please don't cry." She sniffled, letting the tears fall. Cautiously, I took her in my arms, letting her cry into my chest. I rubbed her back, ran my fingers through her hair, pecked kisses at her head, even tried to tickle her to comfort her but she just kept crying. It made me wanna cry. Seeing her in pain caused a throbbing of my own in my chest. Damn, what was this girl doing to me?

"I'm sorry, I just," she started between her tears.

"No, it's alright. You were planning to kick me out anyway."

"I just want my razor."

"Well you're not getting your razor. Instead you're gonna sit here in my arms and cry until you fall asleep."

"Then what?"

"Then I'm gonna go home and change. And when I get back, I'm gonna make you some soup or something, alright?" She pulled away, looking confused. Her eyes were bloodshot, tears still falling from them. Carefully, I wiped some of them away.

"What the hell is wrong with you these days?"

"…I…I don't know." She leaned against me, our eyes leveled. Her hands cupped my face as her jade irises searched my ice blue ones. "I think that you're just getting to me." She shook her head.

"You're probably just going through a few hormonal changes."

"Or that too." A small smile creeped up her lips. I smirked back as my hands that were on her hips pulled her closer. Her hands fell from my face to my neck as she leaned her lips in closer. My eyes fluttered shut when our lips finally met. The sweet kiss stayed sweet and passionate for a long while. Our tongues worked together perfectly but only softly, not roughly. Even our lips stayed gentle as they molded each other. I never knew there was a kiss like this nor did I know that I could feel this way about a girl. Her kisses were sending tingles throughout my body, making me feel giddy and happy. Where did she come from? Why did the heavens send her to me? She pulled away after a long while.

"Um," she murmured, looking down, blush covering her cheeks.

"Regret it?"

"No. Just a little…bashful, you could say."

"Mmm, it's quite cute." She giggled.

"I'll go make lunch. You go change." I flipped us over so I could be one top of her.

"No cutting or I will tickle your ass into next week," I threatened, tickling her slightly to make my point.

"Okay, okay, I won't."

"Good." I pecked a kiss at her lips before getting off her.

"Hey Scourge," she said as I was about to go out the window. I looked back at her.

"Yea."

"Thank you for helping me." I smirked.

"Don't mention it." She smiled, running up to me. I hopped off the window opening to grab her in my arms, engaging us in another passionate kiss. I wanted her to be my girl. Only my girl so that no one else on this damned planet could touch her. This little girl was mine or at least I wanted her to be. Hopefully she felt the same way about me. Mentally, I slapped myself. The fuck am I thinking? I'm not a one-woman kind of guy. Hell, I have all the girls in school lined up who wanna get a piece of this. So why save all of it for her? She pulled away, her wide jade eyes sparkling up at me. They were so beautiful. I pecked one more kiss at her forehead before heading out over to my house. I took a shower and changed into a simple red tee, jeans and red hightops. I didn't hear any signs of my dad so I'm guessing he left. Thank goodness. Quickly, I retreated back to Rosy's house, knocking on her front door. She answered it, letting me in. "So what's for lunch," I asked, sending a wink to her. She looked a little uneasy.

"Cheeseburgers," she replied simply, walking past me. I was confused. What was wrong with her? Then it hit me with a ton of bricks.

"You didn't," I growled as I went into the kitchen. My eyes went to her arm warmers. She looked guilty for a second before putting her ice wall back up.

"So what if I did?" I started toward her, making her walk away.

"Come here."

"No!"

"Let me see the cuts."

"No!"

"GODDAMMIT ROSY, SHOW ME THE FUCKING SCARS!"

"IN YOUR DREAMS!" I grabbed her, pulling her back against me. Immediately, she started fighting back against me. I wrapped my arms around her waist since her arms were moving too much to get them in my grasp. She did her best to get my hands undone, even cutting me a few times with her nails. When she saw that failed, she started pounding on my arms. It didn't really hurt but it didn't help that she was wiggling around; causing me to move as well since she does have a good strength to herself. We banged into the counter, the island, even the stove a few times because of her. I tried to take her out the kitchen before she could grab something but she grabbed onto the doorway. I had to pull her with most of my strength to get her off. We wrestled into the living room where she finally got me off her. She pushed me on the floor. Her eyes were starting to get watery as she looked around nervously. "I'm sorry but I can't…," she murmured, her voice weak.

"Yes you can." She shook her head as she slid down onto my hips, straddling me.

"I'm not strong like you are, Scourge."

"You are, Rosy." I started wiping away her tears that were now falling freely down her face.

"No, I'm not. If I don't cut then all that pain stays with me. Cutting just helps get it out."

"Have you ever tried talking to someone?"

"No one would understand."

"I'm willing to try." Her eyes shot up to me as her face took over confusion.

"You want me to talk to you about my problems?"

"Yea. Is there something wrong with that? I mean I talked to you about my past so now it's your turn." She shrugged.

"What is there to know?"

"Why do you cut? The reason besides the fact that people think that you're the freak of nature which you're not."

"My dad's dead, Scourge." Her tears came down harder. "He killed himself a couple years ago."

"Rosy, I'm so sorry." I hugged her softly, rubbing her back.

"And then my mom hates me. She got hooked onto some guy again and she's back on cocaine. When I was little, she used to let guys pay her so that they could 'play' with me." She broke down even more against me. "I lost my virginity when I was only 7 years old, Scourge." She pulled away from the hug but remained in my arms. "I remember hearing her and her first boyfriend after the divorce arguing about something. I didn't know that it was about me. That he didn't want to support me unless I gave him something. I didn't need his support; my father was still around for me. He was always around for me. But this guy didn't care." Her eyes went blank as the memory went back to her. "So, my mom came upstairs and put me in one of my nice little going out dresses. She did my hair so that it was all straight and soft. She caked my face with makeup and put perfume on me. Then she put me on her bed and told me to just relax." She shook her head. "I never thought that I could hurt as bad as I did that day. Afterwards, my mom told me to never speak of it again. Of course I obeyed her but soon enough, it was just guy after guy after guy. My mom started collecting money from it and everything just started spiraling out of control. The more hooked my mom got on drugs and money, the more she neglected me. Then my dad just started going mad from the torture I was going through. Everything just fell apart. I have no respect for myself anymore. I'm just my mom's whore to most people and it hurts, Scourge. It really hurts. I just don't know what to do anymore." I won't lie; a few tears did fall from my eyes from her story. Her past was so fucked up.

"Rosa," I started but got cut off by a sniffle. She wiped away my tears.

"Don't cry for me, Scourge."

"I already am. You didn't deserve that, Rose. You didn't." I hugged her close against me. "I won't let anyone hurt you again."

"Don't do that for me," she cried in my chest.

"Too late. I know what it's like to be sexually abused. I know exactly how you feel, mami."

"Thank you." I bit my lip, feeling this unknown feeling flow through me. I didn't know why I was feeling it but I kind of liked it.

"Rose…?"

"Yes."

"I…I love you." She pulled away quickly, looking at me in disbelief. I could only stare at her. This feeling. The way I saw her. I truly did love her. We've been through so much in so little time but we've seen so much of each other that we don't show to the world. This wasn't part of my plan though. Not at all.

"You're not lying, are you?" I shook my head.

"I've never felt this way before. I've never loved anyone before."

"Except me now." I nodded.

"Yea, except you…"

"I've never loved anyone either…except you." My eyes widened.

"You love me?" Blush creeped up her cheeks and she smiled shyly.

"Yea. I've never had this feeling before." Her eyes were full of truth and sincerity. Oh god, why did that bring joy to my heart? I had to get out of here. I needed to. She was scarred enough. I couldn't do this to her. Fuck my game, I couldn't hurt her. "Scourge," she said, her hand running down my eight pack gently.

"Yes." Her hand stopped at the button of my jeans. I expected it to go back up but it stayed there, hesitating. "Rose, we-" She put a finger to my lips.

"Shh, Scourge. You said you want me. So, have me."

"In what way?"

"In every way." She kissed me softly for a moment before getting up. I followed her up to her room. "Just let me go put on something a little more sexy, okay?" Without thinking I nodded. She disappeared into the bathroom. I sat down on her bed. What the hell was going on with me? This is what I wanted wasn't it? Maybe it was her damned story that made me realize how much I cared about her. How much I _loved_ her. When she told me about her pain, I wanted to beat the shit out of whoever did that to her. Now, I don't want to sleep with her. The hell is going on? "Is this okay?" I looked up to see Rosy in black lace lingerie and black stilettos. Her hair was all flared out and sexy. She looked beautiful. "I know that I don't have a body like most of the popular girls in school but," she started as she walked toward me. Honestly, I don't know what the fuck she was talking about. This girl had curves in all the right places. Her boobs were nice, big and perky. Her legs were thick and delicious. And her ass, don't even get me started.

"You're sexier than them. I like a girl with a body to her." I didn't think Rosy was fat at all, but of course girls see themselves differently. Rosy just had curves, that's all. Very nice curves. I stood up to grip her hips and pull her against me. "Besides, I need something I can hold onto without being afraid to break it." She giggled.

_Don't do this. _

**Oh hell no, not my stupid inner voice.**

_Yes, your stupid inner voice. Listen to me, you love this girl don't you._

**Hell yes.**

_And you want to have a relationship with her?_

**Till the day I die.**

_Then don't sleep with her right now. You're only going to screw things up. _

**How the fuck do you know?**

_You're gonna crush her. _

**Will not. Now shutup and let me do my thing. **

I started kissing her, turning us slightly so that I could push her down onto the bed. She quickly pulled me onto her, connecting our lips again. I'd have to say that out of all the girls I'd slept with, she was the best. I don't know why though. There was just something about the way she felt, the way she moved, what she did that made her different than all the other. Though my adrenaline was pumping in pleasure, guilt flew through me when we were done after a few hours. She was cuddled up on my chest, rubbing my packs while I was rubbing her back and pecking kisses at her forehead. How could I do this to her? What kind of person was I? I should've left when I had the chance. Before all of that happened. I regretted sleeping with her too early. It was way too early. We should've waited till I got settled down with her. Technically we're not in a relationship yet so who knows what I could do. Shit, I should've just listened to my inner voice.

"Scourge, are you okay," Rosy asked, looking up at me. Looking into those innocent love filled jade eyes made me feel worse.

"No. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry but I have to go," I said, moving from under her. I quickly put all my clothes back on.

"But we just-"

"I know what we did," I snapped. "And I'm sorry that it happened. I don't know what I was thinking."

"What…what do you mean? You didn't like it?"

"I enjoyed every minute of it."

"But…?"

"But I shouldn't have done it."

"Why?"

"The only reason I even talked to you was to get you in bed." Her jaw dropped, tears filling her eyes.

"You're kidding right? Please tell me you're kidding." I could tell that she was on the brink of crying her eyes out.

"I'm not. I'm sorry, Rosy."

"So you don't love me?" That strong feeling for her was still there but I didn't want to hurt her. A lie will hurt her. I'm better off just telling her.

"Of course I do. But we- I just can't do this. I'm sorry." I walked out before she could say another word. For the first time in my life, I felt my heart break.

**So how bout them apples for ya! Lol I know them sleeping together may seem early but don't worry, this story will be similar to how "The Right Way To Go" was formatted so we still have a long, long way to go. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. What Hurts The Most

**All Characters belong to Sega.**

**Ch. 8 What Hurts The Most**

I'd never felt more humiliated in my entire life. Once he stepped out that door, all the tears fell. The first time I gave my body up willingly and this is what happens. I bet he lied about loving me. He doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself. I should've known better than to trust him. He'll probably make me the whore of the whole school. Scourge would tell someone about my past. I knew he would. Why wouldn't he? He got what he wanted. What does he need me around for? I threw on a nightgown before making my way into the bathroom. Immediately, I searched for my razor. Once I finally found it, I started the process of cutting myself. The pain flew out of me with my blood. Or at least some of it. My tears couldn't stop falling nor could my heart stop breaking. Why couldn't I fall in love with a good guy? Someone who didn't want to break my heart. Now I really wanted to die. To reunite with my dad wherever he is. I needed him right now. I needed to be in a comforting hug with him as he told me everything was going to be okay. I'd always believe him even if I knew things were only going to get worse. It was just the fact that he had some faith that helped me. But now, I was alone again.

After cleaning and bandaging my wrists, I got dressed and headed out to the cemetery. The cold rain hit the fabric of my hoodie, causing me to realize it. The weather fit my mood perfectly. As if things could get any worse. I couldn't wait to tell Dad about all the wonderful things going on in my life. I'm sure he'll be thrilled. I dropped down onto my knees in front of his tombstone.

"Hi daddy. I know you're probably busy working on some new life-changing experiment but if you could just listen to me for a little while, it would be appreciated." When my dad first died, I denied the fact that he was actually gone. So whenever I came to visit him, I'd talk to him as if I was on the phone or writing a letter or something. For some reason it helped me talk better to him. On the inside, I knew he was out there somewhere listening to my stories. "First off, Brittany's pregnant. It's by Dante but he's going out with Cody now. Yes, Cody my other best friend. But he's still going to be there for Brittany thank god. Cody and Dante do seem happy together though. Of course Brittany wasn't okay with it at first but she got over it. She might start dating this Ray guy we all met a few days ago. And I guess you're wondering about me." I sighed, inhaling the smell of the rain. "Well I think I just made one of the biggest mistakes of my life. I fell in love and I slept with the guy. But he's a player and only uses girls. He told me he loved me and like an idiot I believed him. It's just so hard to believe the hurt he's putting me through right now. I've never been hurt this bad before. I don't know what I'm gonna do. Should I ignore him, confront him or just forget about him. I mean, when we made love I felt like I could fly. He made me feel like I was his everything. It may sound stupid but I loved the way he calls me 'mami' and the way he kept telling me that he loved me when we were doing it. And he kept saying my name over and over again. I just wish that instead of it turning into a nightmare, it could've stayed a sweet dream. I guess I'm just as stupid as every other girl, aren't I?"

That night, I laid in the same bed that just hours before I'd been making love to a man I thought shared the same feelings as I did. Flashbacks kept ringing into my head. First of when we bumped into each other all the way to the moment he left me. Tears stained my face all over again. I never knew I could hurt this much. And it seemed like it wasn't stopping anytime soon.

X

"Rosy, I've been trying to call you all weekend," Brittany said as she approached me at my locker Monday morning.

"I was busy," I muttered, opening my locker to get my books out.

"Busy with a certain someone," she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Her jaw dropped.

"Rosy, I was just kidding."

"I wasn't." She gasped.

"You guys had sex," she whispered, curious.

"Yes."

"OMG ROSY!"

"Keep your voice down," I snapped.

"Sorry. How was it? How big was it? Did he go down there?"

"It was fine, it was big, and yes. No more questions."

"Why don't you seem happy about this? I mean you're not a virgin anymore, isn't that a big deal?" My eyes lowered. I had forgotten that Scourge was the only one that I'd told about my past. Now I wish I had told Brittany instead but I didn't want her pity.

"He left afterwards. He said that he was sorry but he couldn't do this, whatever this was."

"Aw, Rosy, I'm so sorry." I shrugged.

"It's whatever now."

"You don't look whatever about it." I shook my head down.

"I'll admit, I'm a little heartbroken but I'll get over it."

"I hope soon. I hate seeing you unhappy."

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." I looked down the hallway to see him walking with Dante, his eyes cast downward and his shoulders slumped. Could he possibly be hurting as much as I was? He couldn't be. Why would he even be in emotional pain at all? He's the one who started this whole thing. I was perfectly happy without him.

Scourge silently dug through his locker, glancing at me a few times. For some reason, I could see the want growing with each glance. It confused me. What could he want with me? Then again he did say that he loved me. No, that was a lie. Wasn't it? "Hey," he finally said after a while. I didn't answer, causing him to sigh. "I've been thinking." I nodded, blinking back tears that were starting to fill up. "Do you think that you could ever forgive me?" My eyes went to him. His ice blue orbs were sincere and hurt.

"I don't know," I murmured. He nodded, looking down again.

"Yea, I guess I understand."

"You guess? Scourge, I told you about my past and then you just-"

"I know what I did," he snapped, glaring up at me. "And I regret hurting you like that, Rosy. I do."

"How do I know you're not lying? You've been lying this entire time so why stop now?"

"I never lied to you about anything."

"Yes you did."

"When?"

"Does I love you ring a bell?"

"I meant that!"

"Of course you did," I said sarcastically before turning back to my locker. I felt his hand graze my lower back till it got to my hip, his arm now around as his body got closer to mine.

"I love you for who you are Rosy, not for what you've given me," he whispered in my ear softly.

"Stop, okay, just stop. I don't want to hear this anymore." The tears were threatening to come out my eyes, my voice on the verge of cracking.

"Wanna ditch with me again?" I shook my head.

"I have a history test so I can't."

"Would you if you could?" I turned toward him, only to see his face inches from mine. Freezing in my spot before the next move could set our lips together, I shrugged. The warning bell rang.

"I have to get to class. See you later," I said before scrambling off. For some reason, I was starting to believe him. That he really did love me. But what made me so different than every other girl he's slept with? Hell, he got what he wanted so he should be leaving me alone. Didn't I want that? For him to just go back to not acknowledging my existence? It made my heart ache. Stupid hormones.

X

"Hey baby," I heard Fiona say. She ran her hand up my arm. Without looking at her, I yanked my arm out her touch. My eyes were too busy scanning the halls for Rosy. I was such an idiot on Saturday. Sleeping with her was the worst decision I'd ever made. I should've known that my instincts would kick in to just leave after I got what I wanted. Of course she was great and everything but I wasn't looking for a relationship. Was I? Or did I just not want a commitment to anyone but her? My game plan did change from getting to sleep with her to making her mine. Did that mean I wanted her as a girlfriend? I'd like to think it would. "What's wrong," Fiona asked, pulling my chin toward her so I'd look down at her. Today was in a simple blue jumpsuit that was too tight but expressed her curves, her hair pulled to the side in a ponytail. Her eyes showed concern. Fiona was always complicated. I mean we'd have sex a lot but at the same time, she was always there for me when I needed to talk or if she needed to talk, I was around for her. We had this weird relationship but I was still glad we had it.

"It's Rosy…"

"Your level? What happened?"

"I won…"

"Good. So who's next?"

"No one." She seemed confused.

"What do you mean 'no one'?"

"I mean that I wanna settle down into a relationship." She looked surprised but also hopeful.

"With who?"

"Rosy." Her hopeful side fell, leaving only surprise and now anger.

"That Goth girl?"

"She's not just 'that Goth girl', Fiona! She is the woman I love!" Her dark blue eyes widened.

"You love that ugly waste of space? What the hell is wrong with you? Did you hit your head? Your eyes not working? She wasn't worth your time in the first place!"

"I picked her for a reason! She's not like every other girl in this dump! She's got respect for herself! She's beautiful and smart and funny and I love her!" By now we had the whole hallway's attention. Everyone looked shocked. I turned toward the crowd. "You heard me! I LOVE ROSALINDA ROSE! I DARE ANY OF YOU TO FUCK WITH HER! I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU SAY ONE THING THAT UPSETS HER!" Fiona grabbed my arm and whipped me around toward her.

"What are you doing," she hissed. I shook my arm out of her grasp.

"Proving that I'm not lying."

"You're gonna be a loser, just like her."

"I don't give a damn." She gave me a slight depressed look before smirking deviously and kissing me. Her lips felt so wrong undermine. I pushed her away without thinking twice about it. "The hell was that?" Her eyes were wide.

"You really do love her, don't you?" I nodded. Fiona only shook her head. "Have fun." Rolling my eyes, I turned, seeing her. Her eyes were confused and shocked. I guessed she heard the whole thing too. I started walking towards her, shooting everyone around us glares so they all scattered.

"Heard the whole thing," I asked. She nodded.

"And I agree with Fiona. I'm not worth your time. Surely, you must have a concussion or some-" I cut her off by pressing my lips onto hers. She let out a little squeal of surprise but lightened up, wrapping her arms around my neck as mine looped around her waist. Her sweet plump red lips tasted just like cherries. I loved cherries. Not as much as I loved her though. Our lips moved in complete harmony. My goodness, this girl. When we finally pulled away, I smiled at her.

"I love you," I said simply, looking deep into her jade eyes. A bright smile lit up her lips.

"I love you too." The bell rung.

"Can I drive you home?"

"Yea, I'd like that." I put my arm over her shoulders as we made our way out the building. I didn't care that everyone was glaring at us. All I needed was my Rose. Now it was the time to test my real loyalties among these people. And the time to be in a real relationship. But I gotta ask her first, don't I? I mean she doesn't magically just become my girl. A soft smirk went up my lips. I had the perfect plan.

**Short chap, i know but all new ideas just flooded my head. But unfortunately, i am going away for a few days so i won't be able to share the ideas just yet. But don't worry, more drama is on it's way.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. What You Mean To Me

**Scourge, Rosy, and Fiona belong to Sega.**

**Ch. 9 What You Mean To Me**

"So," Scourge murmured, looking up at me. We were doing our homework in my room. He was on my bed and I was at my desk.

"Do you need help," I asked, glancing up at him.

"Something like that. Um, what's on your bucket list?" I shrugged.

"Haven't really thought about it."

"Oh. Okay, then what have you always wanted to do?"

"What's it to ya?" He chuckled.

"None of your business. Now tell me."

"No." He threw a pillow at me. Without looking, I ducked so it hit the wall. "That really made me want to tell you," I muttered.

"Come here," he purred. My eyes raised to him to see him lounging on my bed, his long legs open casually. Tingles flew through my stomach at the thought of what he could want to do. Ever since we left school, my mind wandered of what Scourge could want with me. Sure, he said he loved me but why ruin his rep over it? I wasn't that special.

"Can't, sorry gotta find x," I said, pointing my pencil towards my algebra homework.

"The x can wait, now come here."

"Why?"

"Because I want you over here."

"For what?" He shrugged. "Then no."

"Please," he said, poking out his bottom lip. A smile creeped up my lips. I got up and walked over to the bed. He curled his finger. Slowly, I crawled onto him. His hands grabbed my hips, pulling them to lie against his. It made me blush. "Can you tie your hair up, please?" Even though I raised my eyebrow, I still obeyed. But only because he asked nicely.

"Anything else?" He shook his head, running his fingers down my cheek. His piercing ice blue eyes stared deep into my jade ones, making me anxious of what he was thinking. He pushed my side bang out of my face before pulling my face closer to his. My eyes fluttered shut before our lips met. When they did, I felt sparks go off. A guy actually loved me. It felt so great. No one had ever really loved me before, well other than my family. It felt even better because I loved him back. Was he my first love? This guy who I hated only weeks ago. Maybe that stupid project was getting to us. Did we have chemistry all along? Opposites do attract, don't they? Except we're not opposites. Well not in the way we were raised. We both came from terrible experiences. Maybe this was the universe giving us a shot at something real. Or at least I was really hoping it was going to be real. This all did start out because Scourge wanted to sleep with me. What if he only wanted me to be his fuck buddy? What if this is all one big joke that's gonna blow up in my face? He wouldn't do that. Would he? With a sigh, I pulled away from his kiss.

"What's wrong," he asked, his hands rubbing my hips gently.

"This isn't a joke, right?" Hurt flashed through his eyes as his expression became confused.

"Why would it be?"

"Well, this did start out as a joke didn't it?"

"No."

"Then what was it? You said you only talked to me so that we could have sex."

"That's true. But it wasn't a joke. It's a game."

"A game," I asked, raising an eyebrow though confusion took over. On the inside, I was thinking _what the fuck is wrong with this kid? _

"Yea, each girl is a new level. They're supposed to get harder but they were all easy till you. You're the only challenge I got. But you're not a level anymore. Screw my game, I meant what I said when I told you that I want you to be mine."

"Yours? Like your property?"

"No, like…my girlfriend." My eyes widened. Was he serious?

"Girlfriend?" He looked down.

"Yea, I want you to be my girlfriend."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to be mine and only mine."

"Oh." His eyes flicked around nervously. Was he asking me or was he just telling me what he wanted? I was getting confused. "Scourge, I don't know…"

"Why don't you?"

"You're a player, Scourge. Believe it or not but one of these days, you're gonna break my heart. You've already broken it once, who says you're not gonna do it again?"

"So that's what you're afraid of? Heartbreak? Is that why you cut yourself off from the world? Everyone on this Earth doesn't want to hurt you. You think I wanted to walk away on Saturday?" Now it was my turn to look down from his intense gaze on me.

"I don't know but you still did." His grip on my hips tightened.

"I know but I was just scared. But I'm here now. Isn't that what matters?"

"I don't know. Is it?" He flipped us over, putting him on top of me. The movement was quick and sudden, scaring me. My arm jerked back in instinct but he caught my fist before I could do anything. His ice blue eyes were oddly soft. For some reason, it felt like he was assuring me that I was okay. That he wasn't going to do anything to me right now. He intertwined our fingers, pulling my arm down. His lips went to my ear, brushing against it as he spoke.

"I love you, Rosy," he whispered. "_Pero no me ames_."

"What?"

"Don't love me. I don't want to hurt you if something goes wrong."

"It's too late for that." He pulled away from my ear to look me in the eyes.

"You love me?"

"Yea but I keep fighting it back. I didn't even want to like you."

"You're doing the right thing. I'll understand if you don't want to be with me."

"It's not that, Scourge. You know what I've been through. What if you…?"

"I'd never do that to you. Not ever."

"But what if you get drunk or something?"

"I'm not going to," he said, his voice hard. "Alright?" I nodded, still unsure. He bent his head down into my neck, letting out a soft sigh. His warm lips started kissing my neck before settling into sucking on it. Fear flew through me but it faded quickly when I noticed it wasn't forceful. His hands didn't move around my body nor did his hips jerk against mine. In a way, the action was helping me relax. My eyes fluttered shut as I pulled him closer, wrapping my arms around his torso. Then I felt his lips press onto mine. Immediately, I deepened the kiss, opening my mouth so his tongue could enter. His lips moved against mine slowly and oh so softly. Even his tongue was gentle as it wrestled with mine. I wanted him again. I was happy when he accepted my request of sleeping together again. This second time felt even better. For some reason, being in his arms made me feel safe. As if nothing could hurt me while I was locked in. He held me so tightly also, making my body feel even more secure.

After a couple of hours, we were laying on our sides in my bed. My face was buried in his chest while his was in my hair. Both our arms were around each other. I felt like I was loved for once. The last time, that feeling didn't last long since he left but he stayed today. His hands rubbed my back and thigh carefully. I guessed that he thought I was asleep. We did go at it for a long while. I'm surprised that we were both still awake. "Mami," he asked, running his fingers down my cheek. I looked up at him.

"Yes." He smirked, pecking a kiss at my forehead.

"I thought you were sleep."

"Not yet. I'm just tired."

"Maybe you should get some rest. We do have school tomorrow."

"Wanna ditch?" He chuckled.

"Can't. French test."

"Damn."

"I can stay over though if you want." I shrugged.

"Whatever you wanna do." His smirk grew seductive.

"Well I wanna do a lot of things to you that I haven't done yet." I blushed, hitting his shoulder.

"Shutup, I meant if you wanna stay over or not."

"Sure you did. I'll go get some pajamas and clothes for tomorrow. I'll be right back."

"Kay." He indulged us in a nice long kiss before getting up, pulling his pants on and going out the window. I snuggled back down into my bed, closing my eyes. Even though I was half asleep when he came back, I could tell he was a little weak. My questions would have to wait until later since he wrapped his arms around me and fell asleep as well.

X

I opened my locker, seeing a rose in it. "Awww," Brittany gushed for me. I rolled my eyes at her, taking the flower out my locker. It had a small note attached to it.

_Dear Rosy, Wilma's Café after school?_

_-Scourge_

"Like a date," Brittany asked. I shrugged.

"I guess."

"Are you gonna go?"

"Nope."

"What? Why?"

"I just don't want to go."

"Why not," I heard his voice say. Looking up, my eyes met his sad ice blue orbs. Brittany walked away silently. I really wished she didn't.

"I don't want the school thinking we're a couple."

"What will happen when we are a couple?"

"We'll get to that when we get there. Besides, don't you have any new levels to play?" He looked taken aback.

"Excuse me?"

"Come on, Scourge. You got what you wanted so why don't you just leave me alone?"

"Because I love you, Rosy." My eyes lowered. "Just give me a chance. Please?"

"Fine, just take things slow. No more sex." He frowned. "Either take it or leave it."

"Fine," he groaned. "Anything else?"

"No flirting with other girls."

"Okay."

"No hooking up with other girls."

"Kay."

"No having sex with other girls."

"What's next? No looking at other girls?"

"No, you can look at them but not at their like chests or butts or anything."

"Rosy, I'm still a guy so-"

"Take it or leave it, Scourge. I'm not gonna let you break my heart."

"Rosy, for the last time, I don't wanna hurt you. I'm not gonna go off and cheat on you."

"Oh and how many girls have you told that to?"

"What has gotten into you?" My eyes reluctantly went back to connect with his.

"Later," I whispered.

"No, not later because then you'll probably punch me. Just tell me."

"No." The bell rang. "I have to get to class. See you later." I walked around him to English.

X

"Where's your girlfriend," Fiona asked bitterly as she walked up to me. I was leaning against Rosy's locker, my eyes scanning the hallways for her. Earlier had bugged me out a little bit. I wondered if everything was okay with her. She wasn't bugging out a few nights ago about my game and me cheating on her.

"Not my girlfriend yet but I don't know," I said with a disappointed sigh. Fiona looked sad at the sight of my frown.

"Maybe she's just not worth it, ya know?"

"But maybe she is. I've never met a girl like her before."

"That doesn't mean anything. Sometimes what you're looking for could be right in front of you but you're too blind to notice." I looked down at my friend. There was hope in her eyes. The fuck was going on.

"Don't tell me you're in love with me, Fiona."

"I'm sorry, Scourge but I am. I've tried really hard to fight it but seeing you trying to win her affection when you already have mine makes it hard to."

"Look, okay, I'm in love with Rosy. Nothing's going to change that."

"Yea well what if she isn't in love with you? Or what if you're just infatuated with her? Your feelings are very fickle, you know."

"I know. But she's different."

"Sometimes it's not what you want but it's what you need. We need each other Scourge. I can't think of a time where we ever were together because we wanted to. Only because we needed to."

"Fi, I'll think about it."

"Okay. But just as a little reminder," she pulled me down into a nice soft but sensual kiss. "Remember that," she whispered before walking away. Or at least she tried to. I grabbed her wrist and put her lips right back on mine. What the fuck was I thinking in the first place? I'm not a one woman kind of guy. At least not right now. Fiona can care less about the whores I bring around, just as long as she's my main chick. Maybe that is all I need. Whoops and yells could be heard throughout the halls from our passionate kiss. But one thing stood out to me out of all of it. A small sniffle. I pulled away to see Rosy and only Rosy. It was like everyone else had disappeared, leaving me and her. She shook her head, more tears falling. My mouth opened to say something but she spoke first.

"And to think I was gonna give you a chance. You win. Congrats."

"Rose," she was halfway down the hall by the time I made it through the crowd to run after her. "Rose," I yelled again. She looked back, more tears on her face. The hurt in her eyes broke my heart. What was I doing to this girl? Fiona caught up to me, tugging on my jacket.

"Don't worry, she'll get over it. Come on, we have a party to go to," she said, pulling me out the building. We did go to a party but the whole time, I couldn't enjoy myself. Something felt wrong. I hooked up with Fiona but pleasure didn't fill me, only more worry. Something really wasn't right. I left early to go to Rosy's house. When I saw the ambulance, I ran down the street faster than Speedy Gonzalez. I rushed into the house, dashing up the steps. Dante, Cody and Brittany were outside her bedroom.

"What happened," I asked, out of breath.

"Her mom was home with some guys who were drunk. Most of the damage is from that but then she tried to kill herself," Brittany said between her tears. Cody and Dante had her in a hug to comfort her. My own eyes started to water. Her mom let those bastards hurt her. And then Rosy finally did it. She finally got that courage to try and kill herself. I should've been here with her! She wouldn't have been in this state if I had just not kissed Fiona. It's all my damn fault! The doctor emerged from her room.

"She should be fine by morning. Just keep a keen eye on her from now on," she told us before going downstairs.

"I'll stay with her," I told her friends. They all nodded. Dante gave me a hug telling me "good luck" before following the other two down the steps. I went into her room, seeing her sleeping in her bed. An IV was hooked up to her arm and she seemed to be a little pale. Her eyes opened when she heard my footsteps. The tears fell from my eyes as I actually looked her over. The bruises, the long cuts down her arms, the bite marks, the whelps. I broke down right in front of her, crying into her lap. She cried with me. "The hell were you thinking Rosy," I yelled under my tears.

"I want to be dead, Scourge! I wanna be dead!"

"No you don't! I'm not gonna let you! You're not going to leave me! Please don't leave me," I said, looking up at her. "I love you, Rosy. I need you. So please. Just please don't go anywhere. Don't kill yourself, Rosy. I'll protect you from those douchebags. I promise I will, just don't leave me."

"But it's just getting so hard, Scourge. I just want everything to be over it."

"Rosy, life is worth the fight. It's a long hard road, I know but we're gonna get through it, okay? Me and you."

"Why are you even here?"

"Because i felt that something was wrong and I couldn't stand still till I knew you were alright. But you weren't and it scared me, baby. It scared me. I love you so much and I'm sorry that I can't show it the way you want me to but I'll try. I'll really try. Just don't. You make me feel like I'm myself instead of being someone else. You say what no one else would say. You know exactly how to get to me. You know what I need. And what I need is you, Rosy. So please, be mine." I grabbed her hand as I said this. "I know I let you down but I'm never gonna make that mistake again. I don't know who I really am but I know that when I'm with you, I get closer to figuring it out. So please. Just please."

"I love you Scourge. And I'll be your girlfriend but promise me that you won't leave me either."

"I promise, baby I promise." I grabbed her into a tight hug, both of our tears staining the other's shoulder. I had her. My Rose, I finally got my Rose! Now all I had to do was make sure I kept her.

**Sorry if this chap felt a little rushed, i just have alot of ideas and this was kind of a filler chap so yeah.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. I Dare You To Move

**Rosy and Scourge belong to Sega.**

**Ch.10 I Dare You To Move**

A knock rang at my bedroom door. "Come in," I said softly, trying not to hurt my voice too badly. It's only been a couple of days since my suicide attempt but I still couldn't do anything. Apparently, my injuries were too bad and they had me under a certain kind of surveillance where someone had to be in the house with me at all times. It was starting to piss me off. I had to miss school. Sure, I hate school but at the same time, it was better than sitting in your bedroom all day bored out of your mind.

"Boyfriend shift," Scourge said with a smirk as he came in the room. A smile came upon my lips.

"Hey," I greeted him.

"Hola hermosa, como estas," he asked, his accent high.

"What?" He chuckled as he walked over to me. He kissed me softly, pulling away only to give me another one.

"I said: Hello beautiful, how are you," he murmured against our kisses.

"Better. How was school?"

"Boring as always. But I gotcha something."

"Homework?" He shook his head as he dug through his bag. He pulled out two little but very fluffy pillows. One had Blood On The Dance Floor while the other was Black Veil Brides. "Aw, Scourge. You didn't have to get me these."

"Well I was gonna get you a gift anyway so I went in hot topic, saw these and thought of you. Do you like them?"

"I love them! These two are my absolute favorite bands!"

"Really," he asked, sounding surprised. I raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I knew that. That's why I got them for you." A giggle escaped my lips as I shook my head.

"Whatever. Thank you though."

"Anything for you, beautiful," he said, pecking my lips. "Your voice does sound better though."

"Yea, it still hurts but it feels better to talk now."

"Aw, my poor baby," he said, nuzzling my neck. I giggled again.

"Cuddle with me," I said, sliding over to give him room.

"Cuddle," he asked with an eyebrow raised. "Gangsters do not cuddle." We both burst out laughing.

"You are not a gangster; now get your Puerto Rican ass in this bed!"

"Racist," he joked as he climbed into my bed. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me against him. "Mmm," he murmured, snuggling his head in my neck. I rubbed his forearm, putting my cheek on top of his. "When can you be able to get out of here," he asked after a few minutes.

"I don't know. The doctor's supposed to visit tomorrow and make sure everything's okay."

"I hope everything is. If it's not then someone's dying."

"Scourge," I scolded, hitting his shoulder. He chuckled.

"What?"

"You're mean," I whined.

"You just hit me!"

"Because you deserved it." He pulled out from under my head to look at me.

"Wanna know what you deserve?"

"A kiss," I said with a smile. He pecked my lips.

"Yes." His lips met mine again, molding them gently. I pulled his body against mine, my fingers getting tangled in his hair. Lightly, his tongue slipped into my mouth, colliding with mine. His arms tightened their grip on me but stayed careful, making sure not to hit a bruise. "Wanna know what else you get," he whispered against our kisses.

"What?"

"This." He started tickling me, making me pull away from our kiss. I laughed uncontrollably.

"Scourge," I yelled, trying to grab his hands. He got on top of me, grabbing my hands in one of his while his other hand tickled my hand. "You're such a jerk," I said between my laughs.

"A jerk now?" He tickled faster, making me start to flail around.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," I finally submitted. He stopped tickling me and let go of my hands that was being held captive over my head. I sat up, wrapping my arms around his torso. He chuckled again, looping his arms around me.

"Mami?"

"What," I asked, looking up into his sparkling blue topaz eyes.

"Come here," he purred. I smiled.

"I'm right here."

"No, all the way here." His lips leaned down to meet mine, indulging us in a sweet kiss. He got me onto my back again, still making out with me. Scourge's hands started to caress my body, tugging at my shirt and shorts. Reluctantly, I pulled away.

"No sex," I told him.

"You were serious about that?"

"Yes. No sex right now."

"Why," he groaned.

"Because I wanna know why you love me. My body or for me."

"So you're taking away sex because of that?"

"Yes because I'm testing you."

"Rosy, I told you I loved you before we had sex."

"I know but still. Believe me, I wanna have sex with you but I just need some time. We just got together."

"I understand mami." He pecked a kiss at my forehead before getting off me. I turned onto my side to meet his eyes.

"Thank you." He smiled.

"No problem," he replied as he put his hand on my cheek, rubbing it with his thumb. I relaxed under his touch, snuggling into his chest.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"What about?"

"Do you ever think about the future?"

"The future?"

"Yea, like if we'll get married someday." I felt him tense up. I looked up at him, seeing his jaw had clenched. "I mean, it's a long way down the road and all but-"

"I don't believe in marriage," he said, his voice low. The hell?

"You don't believe in marriage," I asked, wondering if I heard him correctly.

"It's nothing but a stupid piece of paper." A frown painted my lips.

"A stupid piece of paper? What will happen when we have children? They'll be born out of wedlock."

"Maybe I don't want kids."

"Do you even see a future with me at all?"

"Yes, Rosy, I do. I'm just not as sappy and romantic as you think I am. Kids and marriage are not something I'm interested in."

"But I wanna get married and I wanna have kids."

"All women do."

"Not all women. My mother didn't want me."

"Well most women. Guys don't want any damned kids."

"They won't be damned, Scourge."

"Right," he muttered. "I just don't want any."

"Well I do so if you plan to be with me then expect children."

"And if you can't have children?"

"I'm adopting." He growled, getting irritated. I didn't get his anger towards children and marriage. What girl does he know that doesn't one of those things? Sure there are girls who don't but I do.

"The hell are we gonna need children for?"

"Because I want something to give to this world."

"And what happens if it ends up being something bad that you're giving?"

"Why are you so against this?"

"Because we aren't gonna need a child! Dammit Rosalinda, I don't even know how I'm gonna take care of you! How the hell am I supposed to deal with a kid too?"

"Stop yelling at me," I exclaimed, hopping out the bed. "I'm sorry I ever asked."

"Rose, I didn't mean to upset you. It's just how I feel."

"And I value your opinion," I said, sitting back down next to him. "I just didn't think you'd get angry over it." He sat up, sitting criss cross so that he could be across from me. His hands took mine.

"Look, it's not that I wouldn't like to have kids with you but I don't want kids in general. I'd rather worry about taking care of me and you. Kids are trouble anyway."

"Well I want a kid when we get older. I'll take care of it by myself if I have to."

"Rose, if we have one then we have one. I can't do anything about it if you get pregnant except try to prevent it."

"Well there are a lot of tricks in the book that I can pull to make sure I get pregnant."

"Yea I know," he said bitterly.

"But what if I want more than one?"

"Hell no."

"Scourgey," I whined. His plush lips remained a sharp line.

"No. I don't even want one. What makes you think that I'll want another one?"

"Well you might like being a father." He shook his head.

"Why the hell are we even discussing this? We have like 5 or more years before we get out of college. Then we have to build our careers, settle down and everything else. We have so much time to talk about this."

"Well I wanna talk about it now."

"Why?"

"I just do."

"Rose, saying that you just do isn't a reasonable answer."

"Maybe I want kids early."

"HELL NO!"

"Scourge, not now but I mean maybe in a year or two."

"Damn, what's the rush?" I looked around nervously.

"I can't…"

"You can't…? You can't what?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now. Okay?" His eyes softened.

"Baby," he murmured, putting his hand on my cheek. "You can tell me anything."

"Not this." He sighed but nodded.

"Fine."

"But will you agree to that?"

"To what?"

"To having a baby."

"When?"

"In a year or two. Maybe sooner?" He hesitated. "Please? It's all I ask."

"Rosy, I'm not ready to be a father. I'm sorry but I can't have a child. Especially not when I just got out of high school."

"Okay. What about marriage then? What's your deal with that?"

"Nothing. I just think it's stupid."

"But why?"

"It just is."

"Scourge, 'it just is' is not a reasonable answer," I mocked him. He scowled.

"I just see no point in it. You spend a bunch of money just to exchange vows and get a ring. Whoa, how spectacular," he said sarcastically. My frown deepened as I looked down.

"Oh."

"I don't think you need a ring for me to show you that I'm committed." I shrugged.

"I just always wanted to get married."

"What girl doesn't?"

"I guess."

"Did you wanna get married early too?"

"Well, yea."

"Why?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Fine. We won't talk about it." I nodded. He pecked my lips. "Let's not fight about the future, alright? We'll get there when we get there."

"Okay." If only he knew…

X

"Rain smells so good," Scourge mused as we walked down the street. He had taken me to dinner and a movie today since I could finally leave my house. It had rained while we were in the theatre so there were puddles and the subtle scent of rain all over.

"Yes," I murmured. These past few days I had been preparing to tell him. We hadn't been going out long but I still felt like he should know. But on the other hand, I didn't want things to change with him. He nudged my arm with his elbow.

"You alright, mami?"

"I'm fine."

"So have you decided what college you're gonna go to?"

"I don't know. Somewhere far from here probably."

"Where so that I know where to apply so I can be with you or close."

"Um, maybe Florida or something."

"But that's all the way-"

"Across the country, I know."

"Why all the way over there?" I shrugged.

"My aunt lives over there."

"Oh. Well that would be fine with me."

"If you say so."

"Why are you so quiet? Is everything alright?" We turned into an alley.

"Everything's fine."

"You sure?"

"Yea." His eyes scrutinized me.

"No it's not." I sighed, turning to stand in front of him and so we would stop walking.

"I have to tell you something." He seemed concerned, taking both my hands in his.

"Alright, shoot."

"I'm…sick."

"You're sick? Alright, I can take you home."

"No, I mean I'm sick." He looked confused.

"It's probably the rain, come on, let's get you home." I stopped him from moving.

"No, Scourge."

"I'm confused. What are you trying to tell me?"

"I…I…"

"What? Tell me."

"Leukemia," I murmured. His eyes widened before him bursting out laughing. It hurt my heart.

"Rose, don't play around like that. Really, don't do that. You almost had me for a second."

"Scourge…I'm not kidding." His smirk fell.

"No, no, you have to be."

"I'm not. I have Leukemia. They found it about a year or two ago."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't tell anyone."

"Why? We all would've helped you."

"I don't want to be pitied. Besides, I didn't want people to treat me differently."

"Even me?"

"Especially you."

"Rose, you're not leaving me. You're not going anywhere."

"Scourge, I'm trying. I really am. I stopped Chemo but I'll go back. Just…give me some time."

"Give you some time? Rose, I'll take you to the hospital right now if I need to."

"No. No, please don't. I mean, it can wait."

"No it can't. I could wake up tomorrow and you're not breathing." Tears started to fill my eyes.

"This is exactly what I didn't want. I didn't want you to be so protective and worried. I shouldn't have told you."

"I'm glad you did, Rose. Now I can help you."

"Maybe I don't want help!"

"Well you need it! You're gonna die like this, Rosy. I don't wanna see you dead, baby. I don't."

"I'm sorry," I murmured. "But sometimes death is better than living." With that being said, I turned and ran. I could feel his shock, his hurt, his broken heart as I ran from him. My own heart was cracking in my chest. Why did I have to be so foolish? To fall in love when I knew what was coming. The dark night covered me as I ran from the one person who I knew could whisk all the bad things away.

**Whoa, who saw that coming?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Hard To Breathe

**Rosy and Scourge belong to Sega,**

**Ch. 11 Hard To Breathe**

My fist connected with the brick wall beside me. Pain ran through my knuckles but I didn't care at the moment. My Rose. She didn't deserve this. Cancer was not her fate. I bet one of those bastards who raped her gave her some type of disease. My anger grew, a small growl erupting from my throat. I wanted to kill them. No one ever puts their hands on something that's mine. Especially not my Rose. I looked to where she ran off to. How could she run from me? How could she keep this secret from me? What's next? That she's pregnant? I sighed lightly. Why wasn't I running after her? Standing here right now is probably only making things worse. I pushed away from the wall to run down the alley. Each step grew harder and faster as I ran to her house. She could be cutting for all I knew right now. My steps grew faster at that. If she was cutting herself at this very minute, I swear I was taking her ass down until she knew how much I cared. How much I _loved_ her. Her house seemed to get farther as I ran but soon enough I made it. Hell, I kicked the door for her to get my point. "Rosalinda," I yelled, not caring who else heard me. This girl was going to open this damned door. My fists banged on the door as I kept calling her name. She was in there. I knew she was. Our static attraction was in the air. She couldn't hide from me. "Open this fucking door before I tear it down," I growled. Though I was sad, my body portrayed anger. Maybe I was angry. But not at her.

With a sigh, I let my anger flow from me. "Baby, please, just open the door." Silence greeted me. This chica… "Mami? Mami, please just open the door. I'm not going anywhere, understand that." I heard her gasp slightly. My heart skipped a beat at the simple sound of her surprised breath. "We're going to get through this. You and me. I would never let anything happen to you. My father has access to the best doctors who can get rid of this. I can help you. I want to help you. But you've got to let me, mami. I love you so please." Warm salty water started to fall from my eyes. I hated crying. I hated feeling so vulnerable. So attached to this girl who was supposed to mean nothing to me. Why'd she have to be so different? Hell, why did I have to pick her? She's better off without me and I'm better off without her. Or at least that's what I should've been thinking when I started to fall for her.

The door opened, showing her tear stained face. Her beautiful face. I looked down to her arms, seeing the arm warmers. "Scourge," she started her soft voice just as vulnerable as mine.

"You cut," I stated simply.

"Yes but-"

"No buts." I shook my head, looking back into her eyes. "Why do you always insist on hurting yourself?"

"The pain just helps make everything else go away. Besides, who cares anyway?"

"Who cares?" She flinched at my cold tone. "Did you really just ask me who cares? Do you not see the people who love you?"

"Brittany and Cody are drifting away anyway; they've got lives to live."

"And what about me? You think I don't care?" Her head lowered, her hair covering her face.

"You don't."

"And how the hell would you know? Do you read minds now?" She shook her head.

"You only care about yourself."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is." Her head shot up as she said this. "You only care about what's best for you. Why else would you go around, having sex and breaking hearts without a care in the world? I get it, you were abused as a child but do you see me going around being a whore just because someone broke me. You're such an asshole! You and your stupid charm and your sexy body and your enchanting accent! All of it is a death trap! And I fell into it! Guess that makes you stronger than me! Physically yea I guess you are stronger than me but not emotionally. At least I know not to take my own misery and spread it." I reached out a hand to wipe away her tears but she took a step back. It hurt. My Rose was telling me off and it hurt because every word of it was true. I am a death trap. I do take people's misery to ease mine. Every word coming out this girl's mouth is true. "You left after you had sex with me so why don't you just leave now? There's nothing more I can give you. Especially now that you know that I'm going to die soon."

"You're not gonna die, mami. I know people who know how to get rid of this – for good."

"But I wanna die."

"Too damn bad." Once again, I reached out my hand to grab hers. To my luck, she didn't pull away. I pulled her into a tight embrace, wrapping both my arms around her petite body. "You're not leaving me," I whispered in her ear.

"Scourge," she murmured, starting to push me away.

"You're only pushing me away because you're scared that someone might actually want to be with you. That someone will love you. Whatever bad experiences you've had in the past, mami, I'm not going to make you relive them."

"That's not true."

"Prove it." She pulled her head from my chest, looking up at me with a broken look on her face.

"I love you." I rested my forehead against hers.

"I love you too." A small smile took place on her plump red lips. I tugged her hips to mine, our bodies crushed against each other. Her cheeks turned a bright red as our eyes stared into each other. As my one arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her body against mine, my other hand rested on the back of her neck. I dipped her head back slightly before placing my lips onto hers. It was a soft, gentle kiss at first. A long lasting peck at the least but when our lips started to mold each other, the fire kicked in. The want for her body filled me. Especially when she tangled her fingers in my hair, teasing my lips with her tongue. Rosy pulled me into the house, me kicking the door shut behind me. She pulled my jacket off me, throwing it on the floor carelessly. I took off her shirt before picking her up by her thighs. Her legs wrapped around my waist wordlessly as our lips connected again. We slowly made our way into her bedroom, me again kicking the door shut. She got off me to close all her blinds and dim the lights.

When she returned to my lips, I started working on unbuttoning her jean skirt. "Damned zipper," I muttered when it wouldn't go down. She giggled.

"Patience, papi." I smirked at her new nickname for me. "Not a word," she retorted before I could say anything.

"Dammit." Again she giggled. Once I got the fucking demon skirt off her, I threw her onto the bed. "You sure you want all this, mami?" She nodded, lying all the way on her back.

"Just so long as you can handle me." I smirked as I crawled on top of her.

"Don't forget, Rose." I pecked her lips. "I love challenges."

X

Her thigh bounced up and down quickly, letting me know that she was nervous. We were at the hospital. My dad knew some of the best cancer doctors in the world. The one we were going to see now was Dr. Henners. He knew how to get rid of the cancer in one surgery and make sure it never came back. Sounds impossible but he's done it.

I put my hand on her thigh, making it stop moving. I rubbed it softly. "Everything will be alright, mami," I told Rosy.

"What if everything's not," she asked, looking a bit scared.

"You think I'd ever let anything happen to you?" She shook her head. "Good. I'll never let anyone hurt you again. Understand?" She nodded, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"I'm just scared of surgery."

"Don't worry, you'll be asleep. The gas will knock you right out and you'll wake up in what feels like minutes."

"How do you know?"

"Been in surgery a lot."

"For what?"

"Fighting. Broke some ribs and bruised an organ a couple times." She grimaced.

"Ouch."

"Tell me about it. You'll be fine though. Where is the cancer anyway?" She shrugged.

"Somewhere. Around here maybe," she motioned to around her side.

"Oh. No sex for a while then, huh?"

"Guess so." A nurse came out and motioned for us. I stood up, holding my hand out to Rosy. She took hesitantly. I'd always hated hospitals. I remember my first time in one. I'd been scared out of my damn mind and all this white only made it worse. Being in a hospital reeked of misery. Rosy wasn't a symbol of misery. She was my little angel.

Dr. Henners, younger than I had expected, looked like he had taken a bit of interest in here. The way he looked at her when he first saw her made me want to punch him in the face. "Hello Scourge," he told me, sending me a friendly smile before turning to Rosy. "Ms. Rose, such a pleasure to meet you," he said, his smile becoming a little too warm. I threw my arm around my girl, pulling her close to me. The doctor got the picture and went all business, thank God. He said that the surgery could be done today. She would have to spend the night but if she was up to it, could go home tomorrow afternoon. The cancer wasn't even that bad for her not going for a year. That made me feel a little better. If she had went back to Chemo, she'd have been in Remission in no time but I'd rather she do this. Then I'd know that it wouldn't be a problem ever again.

"What do you wanna do babe," I asked her. Her face had paled at the mention of surgery. Since it could be done so soon, I couldn't imagine her fear.

"I'll just get it over with," she murmured, her head falling. I hated it when she did that. It meant that she was sad but she didn't want to show it so she hid her expression with her hair. I pecked a kiss at her forehead, bringing her closer to me.

"How long will the surgery take?"

"Three hours at the most," Dr. Henners answer, looking a little sympathetic at Rosy. "It won't hurt too much. Just a little sore." They were gonna be cutting above her bikini line near her side but only a small scar.

"Okay," Rosy murmured, picking her head up. Once the nurses came to get her, I was all by myself. Nothing left to do but wait. A part of me knew everything was going to be okay but the other part still worried about my girlfriend. Sure she was asleep and wasn't feeling anything but what about when she woke up? Would she be in pain? Would the cancer be gone? I got up to pace about the waiting room. The white walls started to annoy me after the first hour. I wanted to go out and get something for her but then who would be here for when it was over? Gah, I was thinking way too much. To pass the time, I wandered to the cafeteria, got some snacks for myself and Rosy when she would be awake. I also took a nap. Who knew three hours could so long? Or I'm just too impatient. When Dr. Henners finally emerged from the surgery rooms, I shot up from my seat.

"How is she," I asked quickly.

"She's fine. The cancer is gone and everything. But we had to make a change to where her scar would be."

"Where is it?"

"Up her side but it should heal in a few weeks. Just keep changing the bandage after cleaning it every night and maybe it will heal even quicker."

"Will it hurt a lot when she wakes up?"

"The pain killers should take away most the pain. It may be hard for her to walk and change her clothes but she has you." He patted my shoulder. "Room 240."

"Thank you." I practically ran to Rosy's room. Being away from her had been complete Hell. I think I cracked my brain worrying about her. She was sleeping peacefully when I got to her room. My worry finally went away. I set the bags of snacks down before taking a seat in the chair next to her bed. Her long eyelashes were touching her cheeks, her full lips parted slightly and her hair spread about the bed like a halo. Gently, I grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers. Her eyes fluttered open. Well halfway open. They were narrowed. She was probably still high from the gas.

"Scourgey," she asked, looking over at me. I smirked, bringing her hand to my lips.

"Hey mami. How are you feeling?"

"My side hurts really bad, papi."

"I know, mami. They had to make a change in plans. But you're okay now. Everything will be okay." She nodded, wincing in pain.

"My side," she whimpered.

"Go to sleep, baby. I'll still be here when you wake up." I pecked another kiss at her hand. She smiled before letting her eyes drop back into unconsciousness. I leaned back in my chair, falling back asleep as well.

X

"Ow, Scourge," Rosy whimpered as I tried to help her out my car.

"Sorry." Carefully, I helped her step down from the jeep. Rosy hated being in the hospital. As soon as they told her that she could leave, she bolted out of there. I don't think I've ever seen an injured person move so fast. Rosy wasn't taking her injury lightly though. She kept trying to move as if it wasn't there. I frowned every time she winced or grimaced. "Take it easy," I told her for the third time today as we walked into her house.

"I just wanna go lay down," she said innocently.

"I know." She hadn't slept well last night at all. Something about the hospital bed being uncomfortable or something. I helped her change into her pajamas before laying her down into her bed. To make her laugh, I made a show out of putting the covers over her and tucking her curvy body in. She giggled at my silliness.

"Thank you."

"No problem, beautiful."

"Lay with me?"

"Okay." I kicked off my shoes and took off my shirt before climbing into the bed with her. I took caution as I wrapped my arm around her, making sure I wasn't hurting her scar or anything. She laid on her good side, snuggling into my chest. I smiled down at her. She was so adorable. "You goin' to sleep?"

"Yea. Are you?"

"Yup. You kept me up all night." She giggled.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, mami." I pecked her forehead.

"I love you, you know that, right?"

"Of course. And I love you." I leaned down to kiss her lips softly. "And I'll think about marriage. Think. Kids…give me time."

"Really," she asked, a big smile coming across her lips. I frowned.

"I said, think. Don't get your hopes up."

"Think hard."

"I am."

"Think yes." I raised an eyebrow. "Please?" I rolled my eyes. Marriage and kids. This girl was asking for the two things I would love to avoid. It's bad enough that she got me in a serious relationship. Sure, these two things would be down the line somewhere in the future but I needed to make my decisions early. I didn't want her waiting for something that was never gonna happen.

"I don't know."

"Well than I'm happy you're thinking about it."

"Good cause it's not getting any farther than thinking right now."

"What made you change your mind?" I shrugged. Loving you.

"Just changed my mind, is all."

"Oh."

"Go to sleep now, babe. Your body needs the rest."

"Okay, papi." She kissed me again before snuggling back into my chest. Her breathing softened, indicating that she was going to sleep. A sigh escaped my lips. I had so much on my mind now.

**I wish all cancer treatments were like that. One surgery and it's gone. That'd be amazing. So meh, a short and kinda boring chap but i've got alot going on with school this year so please forgive me with the long update waits on all my stories. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. I Wanna Know You Like That

**Nice long chap for you guys :) (With a time jump)**

**All characters belong to Sega except my OCs. **

**Ch. 12 I Wanna Know You Like That**

"Rosy, what's the square root of pi," Brittany asked as she flipped through her fashion magazine. Where did that question come from?

"I don't know," I answered before returning my attention to my homework. It's the end of the school year, meaning lots of homework and studying. Oh and I can't forget dealing with Brittany. She's due soon so she's been acting a little strange lately. I don't mind though. She's my best friend and I have put up with her at her worst. She's not even close to bad yet.

"Why is Ray not calling me," she said, picking up her phone. She frowned at the screen. Her and Ray have started dating. He doesn't care about her being pregnant and tries to outshine Dante in being supportive of her. She's decided on adoption, figuring to give the baby a better life than what she could give it. Dante has an aunt and uncle who are willing to adopt it but with only with the fact that it will be an open adoption. They want Dante and Brittany in that baby's life as much as possible. I think that's nice of them but my two friends seem a little nervous about it.

"Maybe because he's taking the SATs." She shrugged.

"Maybe. Hey, wanna go to the mall later?"

"For what," I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, me and Ray have been dating for five months – almost six so I was thinking about getting him an anniversary gift."

"Is he even into that six month anniversary stuff?"

"You'd be surprised at how mushy he is." I nodded, scribbling down an answer. "But I don't know what I should get him. I mean, there's so many things he's into."

"How about a new skateboard," I suggested, glancing up at her. She gasped.

"Oh my gosh, Rosy, that's perfect! Wait, how'd you know he loves to skateboard?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that he has one around every time I see him."

"Oh," she giggled. "Right. He treats those things like they're babies."

"Doesn't surprise me."

"So, wanna go?" I finished up the last problem on the worksheet.

"Sure," I said, putting the paper in my folder.

"Yay," she yelled, hopping up. I'd never seen a happier pregnant woman. Sometimes, I forget she's pregnant. Sure, her stomach is huge but she acts like herself. IT's not even like her hormones are all over the place. Guess, she knows how to keep them in check. We walked downstairs in my house to grab our purses when a knock rang at the door. "I'll get it," Brittany said, walking toward the door. She basically lived here so I didn't really care. "Hey Scourge," I heard her say. My heart skipped a beat at the sound of his name. Without noticing, I rushed to the door to see him. He had gotten a lot buffer these past few months as well as his skin gotten tanner. His hair has also grown out a bit so now some of it fell into his ice blue eyes. I can't forget that he grew a couple of inches. Damn giant.

"Hola." He looked to me before smirking. "Hola Hermosa."

"Hey," I said, walking up to the door. Brittany looked between us before stating that she was gonna go start the car. Me and Scourge fight a lot over stupid shit so it was probably best for her to leave.

"Going somewhere," he asked, his eyes roaming my body. Today I was dressed in a fitted red tank that I had put a jean mini vest over and a pair of jean shorts with red converses. My hair was pulled into a curly ponytail and had a side bang, covering my left eye.

"Oh, so I don't even get a kiss," I asked, raising an eyebrow. He smirked, showing his sharp teeth.

"I'm sorry, mami." He grabbed my hips, flinging me against him. I giggled as he steadied me. He dipped his head, pressing his lips onto mine. "Better," he asked between our kisses.

"Much," I whispered before kissing him one last time. He seemed upset when I pulled away. "You can have more later." He smirked again.

"I like the sound of that." I giggled as he began to peck kisses at my neck. We hadn't had sex in a long while. Not that either of us minded. It felt good that he wanted to spend time with me even though sex was out of the question. My scar was healed months ago but yet we still stayed away from the thought. Sure we'd get caught up but he'd usually be the one to stop. I didn't understand why but I was happy about it.

"So, what's up," I asked.

"Nothing. Just wanted to see my girl before I went to Dante's house."

"Oh." He smirked, pecking my lips.

"Where are you and Brittany going?"

"The mall. She's getting Ray a six month anniversary present." He nodded.

"That's cute."

"Yea." We heard a car honk, indicating that Brittany was getting impatient. "I gotta go. Come over later?"

"Yea." He kissed me softly before his face turning serious. "We have to talk about something later."

"Oh, um, alright." I smiled at him before pecking his lips. As I walked to Brittany's car, I kept glancing back to see Scourge retreating to his own house. Anxiety started to eat at me. "Don't think so hard," Brittany scolded as she started driving.

"I can't help it. Scourge said that we have to talk about something later. Should I be scared?"

"Yikes, um, I don't know. I mean, this is Scourge we're talking about."

"I know. That's what's making this harder."

"Maybe he's going to tell you he loves you."

"Britt, we already covered that."

"Oh. Wait, what? You didn't tell me!"

"Sorry, Britt, but yea, we're in love with each other."

"Awww, that's so adorable!" I shrugged.

"Yea I guess."

"You guess? Rosy, you're in love!" I blushed as Scourge's ice blue eyes filled my head. That had to be my favorite thing about him other than his voice, his sexy voice, his body, his personality, his chuckle…wow, I loved everything about him.

"Yea but what about you? Are you and Ray in love?"

"We're taking things slow but he has told me that he has fallen hard as have I for him. He's just so amazing." I giggled. Brittany always went for guys who were complete opposites of her. Dante was more of a emo guy and now Ray is a skater boy.

"He better be amazing or I will kill him." Brittany giggled.

"Same goes for Scourge."

"I am perfectly fine with that. I might help you kill him." Brittany kept laughing, shaking her head. "I'm still worried about tonight though. What if he wants to break up?"

"I doubt that, Rosy. I see the way he looks at you. He really loves you."

"I guess but you can still love someone and break their heart."

"Just don't fret too much over it. You're too pretty to be frowning."

"Was that a compliment?"

"Yes. You are a ten. Any other whore that tries to come along is like a two. Scourge has the full package with you so he better not be thinking about breaking up with you."

"But, what if he's mad about the sex."

"Rosy, you told me before that he's always the one to stop before anything happens."

"He is."

"So why would he be mad over it if he's the one stopping it?" I shrugged.

"Scourge is unpredictable."

"True. Whatever happens, just know that I'm here okay." She held out one of her hands. I grabbed it and squeezed.

"Thanks Britt."

"What are sisters for?"

X

_Be over your house in 10 – Scourge_

I sighed at his text. He hadn't even put a smiley face or said he loved me. A break up was coming. I could feel it in my gut. Slowly, my heart was getting prepared for the break. Hell, I'd even prepared for it. I had three tubs of ice cream in the freezer, every Nicholas sparks movie and the Titanic lined up in the living room and was in my sweatpants. I should get an award for the best pre heart break.

_K. Love u. _

I sat down on the couch, staring over my line of movies. They were all sad so I just put them in alphabetical order. As you can tell, I have a lot of time to myself. Living alone wasn't exactly fun. My phone buzzed, indicating that I had a text.

_K. _

I felt tears prick my eyes. I told him I loved him and all he has to say is K? Yea, a breakup was totally on its way. I blinked back tears when I heard a knock at the door. As I got up, I rolled my shoulders and prepared myself not to cry. To my surprise, when I opened the door, my older brother was standing there. Yes, I know what you all are thinking: did I even have siblings? The answer is yes. They're just in college. The one on my doorstep now was Robert – or Robby as I call him. He has dark red hair, the same green eyes as me but his skin is a tad darker. He smiled at me. "Hey baby sis," he exclaimed, opening his arms for a hug.

"Hey," I yelled, jumping into his arms. He picked up off my feet and swung me.

"How is my favorite sister?"

"I'm your only sister." He winked at me as he put me down.

"Exactly." I rolled my eyes as I stepped aside to let him in.

"What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my sister, duh!"

"Why?" He shrugged, looking around the house.

"Just thought I'd stop by and say hello."

"You go to school in Florida. That's all the way across the country."

"I know but I mean, since dad died, we all haven't been spending that much time together. But since Raina and Randy can't leave, I came."

"Okay?" He looked at the movies.

"Were you expecting someone?"

"Well, my boyfriend is going to be here soon."

"Gonna break up or something?"

"I don't know. I think we are but just to be prepared."

"Well I'll be upstairs. Just let me know if I need to break his face," Robby said before walking up the steps. As if on cue, another knock rang at the door. My heart started to feel heavy as tears brimmed my eyes again. I opened the door to see Scourge standing there with his arms crossed. He wasn't looking at me, instead glaring at the ground.

"Hey," I said, forcing a smile. He looked up at me.

"Hey." I stepped aside so he could walk in.

"Come in."

"I'll pass." My heart got heavier.

"Okay. Want me to come outside?"

"No."

"Alright." He looked away again. "What did you wanna talk about?"

"On second thought, maybe I should come in. You should sit down for this." He walked in, closing the front door behind him. I nodded, trying not to let the tears build up.

"Okay." We walked into the living room where we both took a seat on the couch. He still refused to look at me, instead taking his gaze at my line of my movies. An eyebrow raised but he didn't ask. "So," I started, making him look to me.

"We have to talk about something. You're not gonna like it either." Okay, here it comes. "You know I care about you and I'd never hurt you, don't you?"

"Yes." He took a deep breath.

"Okay, well the thing is…"

"If you wanna break up with me than just do it!" I yelled, not being able to control my anxiety anymore. "Matter of fact, I'll do it! It's over! There! Was that so hard?" Tears started to stream down my face. I had looked away from him when I said it so I don't know what expression he was wearing. It was silent in the room, the tension becoming very thick. I felt so uncomfortable in it. I wanted to see his face but I was too scared to face it. He was probably relieved that I did for him or surprised. I'd take surprised because he's still sitting here. I could feel his gaze on me. "Aren't you going to say something," I asked, wiping some of my tears.

"I don't know what to say," he said, his voice low. "Are we really breaking up right now?"

"That's what you were going to do, wasn't it?"

"No." I looked up to him in surprise. He seemed hurt and confused.

"B- B- But you said th- th- that we needed t- t- to talk."

"And you assumed that meant I was gonna break up with you." I swallowed the lump in my throat that was causing me to stutter.

"You've been acting weird lately. And I told you that I loved you and you didn't say it back. And you haven't been acting like my boyfriend. And-"

"Rosy, I can explain all of that." I sniffled.

"You can?"

"Yes, that's why I said we needed to talk. I wanted to explain what's going on."

"So, you weren't going to break up with me?" He shook his head. "Oh," I murmured, looking back down. Damn, I'm an idiot. "I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Are we breaking up?"

"I don't want us to. Do you?"

"No."

"Then I guess we're not." He let go of his breath. I wrapped my arms around myself, still ashamed that I'd read his signals totally wrong.

"Mami," I heard him say, his lips brushing against my ear. The action made me jump since I hadn't heard him move. His arms encircled me, pulling me against him. I closed my eyes, breathing in his sweet scent as I snuggled my head into his chest. "I love you," he said, running one of his hands down my back.

"I love you too." He pulled out from above my head, making me look up at him.

"We still have to talk."

"Okay. About what?"

"Well, I've been acting strange lately because my dad has been on my back."

"Why?"

"Remember when I told you that my mom and dad are apart of this gang?" I nodded. "Well, he's determined on getting me recruited." My eyes widened. "I can't let him know that I'm with you because then he'll only try to recruit you too. I'm not saying that I want to put our relationship back into secrecy but I am saying that we need to be more careful about when and where we use PDA. My dad is ruthless and I really don't want you being caught up in something that will mess you up."

"Are you in the gang?"

"No. Not yet at least. I can only stall for so long before my initiation."

"Initiation meaning that you're gonna get your ass kicked?" He let out a soft chuckle before returning serious.

"Yea, I'm gonna have to get jumped in." I frowned. "But I don't want you worrying about it. Alright?"

"I can't help but to worry about you." He sighed.

"I know but just try."

"Okay." He pulled my body against his as a smirk played on his pink lips.

"So, is it later yet?" I giggled.

"Yea, I guess it is." Our lips had just met when we heard a loud cough. Dammit, Robby. Scourge pulled away in alarm to look over at my brother who was standing with his arms crossed. "Robert, get out," I snapped, throwing one of the couch pillows at him. He ducked, keeping his glare at Scourge.

"Who's this," Scourge asked, not seeming intimidated by my brother.

"I'm Robert. Her older brother." Scourge nodded.

"Nice to meet you. My name's Scourge." Robby only grunted, still glaring at him.

"Break my sister's heart and I'll break your face. We clear?" Scourge shrugged.

"If I break her heart, you're probably the last person I'd be worried about." Yea, I guess I could mention that Brittany can be quite scary sometimes. Once, he had to hide in my closet because she was pissed at him for not telling her something she was supposed to know. I laughed when she started to kick his ass.

"Oh really?"

"I've met five year olds scarier than you." Robby looked like he was about to jump on Scourge but I spoke up.

"Robby, go upstairs. We're fine." He rolled his eyes, grumbling names under his breath as he went back upstairs. I glared back to Scourge.

"What? He started it."

"You should've known that was going to happen. Don't you know how protective brothers are of their sisters? Especially if they're younger?"

"No. He doesn't scare me though. I could kick his ass anytime, anywhere."

"Scourge, shut up."

"What? Mad because I can kick your brother's ass?"

"Oh please. I could kick your ass." He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really now?"

"I grew up with three older siblings who all like to fight. Trust me, I can take you down any day." He smirked.

"How about right now?"

"Fine. Let's go upstairs though. We can fight on my bed." I got up but he grabbed my hand.

"I'm gonna hit you."

"Then you already lose." He rolled his eyes, standing up as well.

"How about we wrestle instead? One of us has to make the other submit." I shrugged.

"Fine."

"Just cause you're my girlfriend doesn't mean that I'm going to go easy on you."

"Okay. And just because you're my boyfriend doesn't mean that I'll play fair." He raised an eyebrow, looking me up and down.

"You know, this is all just turning me on." I smiled.

"I thought it would." He smirked. I was about to walk away but he still had my hand, pulling it back.

"Wait, before we start…" He kissed me, letting our lips move together in harmony. My mouth got teased open with licks from his tongue which entered to battle with my tongue. He gripped my thighs, making my moan in his mouth. I tugged on his hair, making him groan. He seemed disappointed when I pulled away.

"Don't worry, we can do more than that once I kick your ass."

"You mean once I dominate you?"

"No," I said, shaking my head.

"No?"

"No." He smirked, leaning in for a another kiss but I knocked him upside the head with a pillow. He looked confused for a second making me giggle before I ran upstairs.

"Hey, get back here!" He ran after me. Robby was at his doorway, looking at me strangely as I ran past. I could almost imagine his glare to Scourge when he passed. Just as I entered my room, I was pummeled to the ground. The door got kicked closed as he leaned his chest up against my back. "I kind of like this position," he whispered in my ear.

"Get off me, you pervert." He chuckled but got off. I stood up as well, taking out my ponytail so I could make another one. Scourge's eyes stayed on me.

"You ever noticed how sexy you look in sweats?" I blushed.

"No. They're sweats. I'm not supposed to look sexy in them."

"Well you do." My blush darkened.

"Thanks." He took a seat on my bed, taking off his high tops but left his socks on. I was already barefooted so I was good.

"Stop stalling and get your ass over here so I can teach it a thing or two."

"Scourge, shut up," I said with a giggle though I was blushing.

"I'm gonna take off my shirt if you don't come here." I rolled my eyes though a smile came across my face. From my sight in the mirror, I saw him take off his shirt, expressing his muscles and eight pack.

"Good boy." He rolled his eyes. I turned and walked over to him. Since he was sitting on the edge of the bed, I walked between his legs. His hands gripped my hips before going up to the vest.

"Don't want this getting messed up, now do we?" I rolled my eyes but let him unbutton the vest and take it off me. He threw it to the chair near my desk. I kept my watch on the gleam in his eyes. I was about to strike when he flipped me onto the bed. He had me on my back, him on top of me.

"Fuck," I yelled. He chuckled, grabbing hold of my wrists and pinning them down. I struggled under him but he wouldn't budge.

"Had enough already," he asked, nipping at my lips. I wrapped my legs around his waist, getting an idea.

"Nope." I flipped us over effortlessly. Now I was straddling him, my butt sitting on his area. I knew he didn't mind though. Our arms flared around at each other, both trying to get a hold of the other. Eventually, he wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me down against him while his other hand cupped my butt. He tried to roll us over. "No," I said, resisting against the movement.

"Yes," he replied, putting his grip on my hips now. We were now on our sides, my legs still wrapped around him. He tried to sit up but I wasn't having that. With my legs, I slammed him right back down. "Damn, babe." He now tried to get my legs off him but he wasn't having much luck. I took gymnastics. My legs are very strong.

"Give up?"

"Not a chance." He pushed at my shoulders so that I had no choice but to go on my back. He was once again on top of me.

"Get off," I said, starting to punch at his stomach and chest. He grabbed both of my wrists in one hand and tickled my stomach with the other. "Asshole," I yelled between my giggles. A soft smile went up his lips as he bent down to peck a kiss at my lips. I took the opportunity to push him off the bed. He landed on the floor with a thud. I laughed before I felt his arms around me, tugging me onto the floor. He pounced on me, trying to pin me down to the floor. I wrapped my arm around his neck as well was wrapping my legs around his waist again. It was easier to trap his this way. He couldn't move as much. We rolled around on the floor for a couple minutes, trying to get the other to stay there. He was stronger than me but I knew what I was doing. My dad was kind of a MMA freak so we are all trained to know how to wrestle like this.

"Gotcha," I said, slamming his shoulders down. We were both breathing heavy and sweating a little bit. He put up a dam good fight.

"Who ever said I was submitting?" I raised an eyebrow making him chuckle. "Alright, alright, you win." I smiled.

"I told you that I could kick your ass." He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Let me up."

"No. I think I like this position."

"Feel superior?"

"Yup. You're my bitch now." He chuckled.

"Yea right." I got off him, smiling slyly at him as he playfully glared at me as he got up.

"Don't even try, Delgado." He smirked before tackling me onto the bed, making me squeal. "Scourge," I whined as he turned me onto my back.

"What?"

"You're only gonna get your ass kicked again." He rolled his eyes but smirked.

"Who ever said I wanted to fight." I blushed as he bent down to suck on my neck.

"I love you, Scourge." He picked his head up to look at me.

"I love you too, Rosy. And trust me, I would never break up with you."

"How do you know you'll keep that promise?"

"I don't but I want a future with you. Even if it means kids and marriage. I can deal with that." I smiled wider.

"Really?"

"Really, mami." He kissed me softly for a moment. "Now, ready for some long awaited fun?" I giggled, reaching in the drawer to get what we needed.

**Hello. Sorry for not updating in a while. Been busy haha. But i have today and two more days off so i will try to write as much as i can (especially since i have ideas now). Expect alot more Scourosy fluff these next few chaps. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	13. From There To Here

**Scourge, Rosy and Sonic belong to Sega. The rest are mine :)**

**Ch. 13 From There To Here**

"Yes, it's finally summer!" Dante yelled as we walked out the classroom. I smirked, thinking about Rosy wearing a bikini. Now that sounds like summer to me. "Hey, my aunt and uncle are bringing Bethany down for the summer. You should spend some time with your god daughter." Yea, their kid was born. She was pretty darn cute for a newborn too.

"I'm planning on it." We stopped at my locker. I started to get the last bit of crap out of it. "So, how are you and Cody?"

"We're great. He told me he loved me last night."

"Kool." Dante shot a blank look at me. "What do you want me to say or do? Want me to say aww and jump up and down?"

"That'd be nice." I rolled my eyes making him chuckle. "Where's your girlfriend?"

"I don't know actually," I said, looking up to scan the halls. There was no sight of her pink hair anywhere. I pulled out my phone and texted her.

_Playing hide and seek? _

I resumed talking to Dante when my phone buzzed in my pocket. Dante smirked. "So you and Rosy are getting pretty serious?"

"Getting? Dude, our relationship was getting serious before she even became my girlfriend."

"Wow," he chuckled, shaking his head. I pulled out my phone again to see her text.

_No, Brittany decided to have a make out session with Ray in the middle of the hall -_- _

_LOL _

_Turn around. _

I did as I was told to see Rosy going through her locker. Cody had come over and was talking to Dante so I decided to mess with my girl. "That wasn't funny jerk off," she said, not even glancing at me. I raised an eyebrow as my eyes narrowed.

"And who do you think you're talking to?" She shut her locker to face me.

"You."

"Are you asking for another fight, babe?"

"Bring it. I'll be happy to kick your ass again." I rolled my eyes.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." I turned and waved a goodbye to Dante and Cody before throwing my arm over Rosy's shoulders. "So, has your dad made any advances about the gang thing?"

"Somewhat. I'm not exactly worried though."

"Why?"

"I can take a punch."

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?" I shrugged. We walked outside to see her brother and two other people standing beside a car. One was a girl who looked like Rosy but her hair was a shade darker. The other was a boy who was a splitting image of her brother but he was lighter than him and Rosy. "Damn," she murmured.

"Siblings," I asked.

"Yup. Prepare for another one of those talks."

"So scared," I said blandly. She giggled and hit me in the chest. "Ow, I'm sorry."

"So you're scared of me, now?"

"Just a little." She giggled, shaking her head.

"Who's this," the girl asked, tilting her head at me.

"Raina, this is my boyfriend, Scourge. Scourge, this is my sister Raina from my mom and my other brother Randy." Okay, I can charm the sister. This Randy guy though, I think I can only piss him off.

"Nice to meet you," I said, holding out my hand to Raina. She shook it briefly, sending me a glare. Damn, was their whole family rough edged?

"Ever made my sister cry," Randy asked, looking me over.

"A couple," I said with a shrug. Rosy shot me a look saying that I shouldn't have said that but it was true. She cried a lot over my bullshit. Besides it's best to be honest with her siblings who probably want to kill me. Randy grabbed me by shirt collar, lifting me up. I only looked at him. Was he serious?

"If you ever make her cry again, you will get your face rearranged, understand?"

"Misunderstood," I said with a smirk. Her brother punched me in the jaw making Rosy squeal. I only rolled my eyes and got up. "Was that supposed to hurt," I asked as Rosy was trying to look at the side of my jaw he punched.

"You think you're tough shit, don't ya," Raina asked. I merely shrugged.

"I don't think. I know."

"Scourge," Rosy hissed in warning. I looked down at her and smirked. She must've seen the gleam in my eyes since she glared at me. I pulled her against me and kissed her softly, slipping my tongue into her mouth. She melted against me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Get off our sister," I felt one of the brothers grab my shoulder and fling me a few feet back.

"Robby, calm down," I heard Rosy's soft voice say. Hell, I was still starry eyed from our kiss. "He's only acting like an asshole." I smirked drunkenly at her making her roll her eyes at me. I kissed the air at her.

"Will you quit it," Raina yelled. I looked over at her.

"Stop what? Showing my love for your sister?" Rosy pushed my chest, making me walk backwards.

"Where the fuck are you going," Randy yelled at her.

"I'll be back before midnight," she yelled before glaring at me. I smiled innocently. "Must you make my siblings hate you?"

"Yes." She rolled her eyes. "I love you." She blushed, looking down. I stopped walking, making her bump into me. She looked up at me, her wide eyes curious.

"I love you too." She went up on tip toes to peck a kiss my lips. After that peck, I leaned my head down to kiss her more passionately. Her arms looped around my neck while mine wound around her waist. Damn, her lips tasted good. I couldn't think of a day when I would get tired of them. She pulled away, her cheeks tinting red. "Okay, we're still on school grounds here." I shrugged but let her pull me to my car. Before we reached it, I saw someone very familiar. She was talking to Sonic before she looked over at me. Her light green eyes sparkled at the sight of me.

"Scourgey," she yelled, waving to get my attention. Rosy sent me a confused look. The light blue haired girl said something to her cousin before rushing over to me. Her long hair flowed behind her as did the mini skirt she had on. Before I could register if she was real or not, her arms were around me. "Are you taking steroids," she joked as she looked up at me. Her arms were still around me.

"Serena," I asked, raising my eyebrows in surprise. She smiled widely, showing her dimples. I was so shocked. We broke up a while ago and I thought I'd never see her again. But here she was, standing right in front of me. I heard a cough, making me and Serena look over at Rosy. "Serena, this is Rosy," I told her, making her smile.

"Hi Rosy, it's nice to meet you," she said, holding out her hand. Her other arm was still hooked around my waist. Rosy glance glared at me before shaking Serena's hand.

"Same to you," she said. Serena looked back up at me.

"So, wanna hang out? We can catch up," she said. I smiled.

"Yea, sounds great."

"Awesome." She pecked a kiss at my cheek before shooting a friendly smile to Rosy as she walked back off to Sonic.

"So, I'm not your girlfriend anymore," Rosy asked, crossing her arms. I looked down at her.

"Of course you are, what are you talking about?"

"You didn't say that I was."

"You didn't either."

"I'm not supposed to. You are. She's your friend who obviously likes you."

"She's just an ex," I said with a shrug. She rolled her eyes.

"As if that makes me feel any better. Oh and thanks for breaking our date to hang out with that slut. Hope you two have fun." Rosy made a move to walk away but I got in her way.

"Rosy, don't be like this. Please. I haven't seen here in like two years." She shook her head, blinking rapidly. No, no, please don't let those be tears in her eyes.

"Whatever."

"I love you."

"Right," she said before pushing me out her way. I only watched as she walked over to her siblings who seemed to be watching us. Her brothers glared at me as her sister wrapped her arms around her. I returned the glare to her brothers before turning and resumed walking to my car. I'd talk to Rosy later.

X

"And then we ran so fast! Omg Scourgey, you wouldn't believe how funny it was! I mean it was just a little bunny," Serena laughed. I glanced up at her, forcing a smirk. My attention was on my phone. I'd been texting Rosy nonstop for the past three hours but still no reply. I could understand that she was pissed at me but she could at least give the guy a response. I'd rather have her arguing with me than us not speaking at all. "Everything okay," Serena asked as she slipped her hand over mine. I sighed.

"Honestly, no." I looked up into her beautiful face. Serena was my first serious girlfriend. We dated for a good three years before we got into a big fight. I don't remember what it was about but I do know that it ruined our relationship. She moved after we broke up so I never saw her again until now. Yea, I felt bad about breaking my date with Rosy but I was in the stir of the moment.

"Why?"

"Girlfriend troubles." Serena grimaced a bit.

"You have a girlfriend?"

"Yea. The girl you met earlier. Rosy."

"Oh. She's pretty."

"Yea. She's pissed at me."

"Because you didn't introduce her as your girlfriend. Did you guys have plans tonight?" I looked down. "Scourge! I'd be pissed at you too."

"I know and I feel bad, I really do. It's just that," I laced our hands together. "We haven't seen each other in forever. You were my best friend before we were going out. I thought we could rekindle that friendship." She gave my hand a squeeze.

"We can." I looked up to see her smiling softly at me. "But maybe I don't want to be just friends."

"Serena, I have a-" She put a finger to my lips before letting it trace my jaw.

"What she doesn't know won't her. Besides," She climbed on top of me so she could straddle my waist. We were on the couch in her new house so this position was totally the old me. "You and I both know that our feelings for each other never went away. Think about it. You became a player because you knew that no girl could compare to me. You broke their hearts because yours was broken. I did the same exact thing. Scourge, we were meant to be together. No one else can ever compare to the feelings we have for each other." She was leaning closer with each word. Our lips brushed before they went down to my neck, pecking kisses there. Rosy flew from my mind – literally. The worry about our fight disappeared. Hell, I even forgot who she was. All I knew was that Serena was here and she still had feelings for me.

"Serena," I whispered before she could find my weak spot which I knew she was looking for.

"Yes," she whispered back into my ear.

"Do you love me?"

"With all my heart," she said without hesitation. "Do you love me?"

"Yes." I felt her lips smile as she kissed my ear.

"Well, how about we do something about all this love." She kissed my lips softly. Damn, she was still the most amazing kisser. She sucked on my bottom lip as I put my tongue in her mouth. She massaged her tongue with mine, her hands going beneath my shirt to skim my abs. Her nails tickled but felt good. I threw her down onto the couch, making her giggle.

"I've gotten better at this so are you sure you can handle it," I teased, climbing on top of her. She smirked, pulling the collar of my jacket down so that our lips were brushing.

"I think you forgot who you're talking to." I smirked before pressing my lips onto hers once more.

X

"Rosy, stop moping around," Brittany said, hitting me with a pillow. It's been three weeks since Scourge and I have talked. He texted me a lot that day that he blew me off but after that, there was nothing. I didn't even know if we were together or not.

"You're not the one with boy problems," I said, nodding to Ray who was eating his popcorn and watching the movie.

"Huh," he asked, his mouth full. Brittany giggled and popped his beanie off his head.

"Don't do that," she scolded playfully.

"Do what," he asked, his mouth still full.

"Talk with your mouth full."

"Can't help it." Brittany only giggled as he threw a kernel at her.

"You two aren't helping," I said, rolling my eyes at them. "Ray, what does it mean if a guy blows you off for his ex and then doesn't talk to you for three weeks?" Ray looked at me, his mouth turning into a straight line.

"Nothing good from what I know." I sighed. At least he was honest.

"Scourge knows better than to do anything to hurt my sister. I will beat the shit out of him," Brittany declared. Ray shot me a scared glance. Yea, you don't want to break her heart dude. She will come after you and put you in one of those traps from SAW.

"You'll beat the shit out of who," Dante asked, walking into the room holding Bethany who had her mother's hair color but had her dad's eye color. We weren't exactly sure who she looked like yet but she had Brittany's complexion. Since it was a girl, there was a greater chance that she would look like her mother.

"You best friend! Where the hell is he and why isn't he talking to Rosy?" Dante looked over to me, guilt oversetting his features. Brittany put on her death glare as she got up.

"Ray grab my daughter," she growled. Ray got up without hesitation and lightly took Bethany from Dante who looked scared.

"Now, Brittany," he said, taking a couple steps back.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Britt-"

"Dammit Dante, tell me!" Dante, did you have to come in at this second?

"Well ya see-" He jetted off. Brittany's eyes widened in anger.

"GET BACK HERE! YOU ARE GOING TO ANSWER MY QUESTIONS! STOP BEING A PUSSY," she yelled as she ran after him. We could hear their footsteps around the house. Ray sighed in adoration.

"That girl sure does know how to hold her own." I looked to him.

"You don't know the half of it." We both flinched at the thud we heard. I felt bad for Dante now. He was dragged in by Brittany by his ear. He had a giant knot on his head. She slammed him onto the couch before leaning into his face.

"Tell us what you know." He narrowed his eyes at her and called her an evil witch, making me giggle.

"I really don't want to tell Rosy this. It's better if she found out on her own." Brittany's glare intensified.

"Tell. Us."

"Scourge is cheating on her." All our eyes widened at his words. He glanced at me before looking down.

"With who?"

"His ex-girlfriend, Serena." So that's why he hasn't bothered to talk to me. He's too busy doing god knows what with that whore. Tears pricked at my eyes just as my phone buzzed. Everyone looked at me as I took out my phone. It was a text…from Scourge.

_Still mad at me? _

No, honey, of course not. What the fuck do you think? Damn, boys are stupid. I looked up at Brittany who was leaning over me to look at the text. "What do I say," I squeaked. She shrugged.

"This is your relationship," she said softly. On the inside, I knew she was doing everything in her power not to track down Scourge and have him die a slow death. My phone buzzed in my hand again.

_I get it if ur still pissed but I need a response. Plz baby._

How could he be doing this right now? He can't have both of us. I know Dante wasn't lying. I saw the look on his face before he ran. The guilt had been eating at him. I don't get why Scourge would even cheat in the first place. He had everything with me. I gave him all of me in every way. My heart, my body, and my soul. What more does he want that she has? Once more my phone buzzed.

_I love you._

"Bullshit," I yelled, even making Brittany flinch. Bethany woke up and started wailing. Ray started to rock her gently while Dante tried to tickle her stomach to get her to calm down. "Sorry," I told them before walking into the kitchen. Brittany followed me.

"Rosy, are you alright," she asked, grabbing me into a hug. I shook my head, letting my tears fall as I put my head in her shoulder. My heart hurt like hell and I felt like complete shit. Serena was much prettier than me and a lot skinnier. I should've known that he would leave me for her. "Oh honey," Brittany said, hugging me tighter as I cried harder.

"I gave him everything! Everything Brittany! What did I do wrong," I cried. She rubbed my back.

"Nothing. You did nothing wrong. He's just being a dick." We heard someone come into the room, making us look up. It was Cody. He frowned, seeing me crying. He opened his arms, causing me to run into them. I broke down even more against him. Brittany came up behind me and hugged me from the back. Whenever one of us were heartbroken, we'd get in some kind of weird threesome hug. I don't know but either way it comforted us. We were weird but that's what makes our friendship work.

A couple hours later found me, Cody and Brittany in her car out front of my house. Scourge was still texting me but I could really care less right now. "You sure you don't want us to stay over," Cody asked.

"No, I'll be fine. Thanks anyway."

"We're still on for tomorrow night though, right?"

"Yea. I could use some ice cream and sappy movies right about now."

"Don't forget the pizza," Brittany piped in. They both smiled seeing that I giggled at that.

"And the cheese balls," I said through my giggles. We all giggled.

"Yes, Rosy, we know how much you love your cheese balls. Wait, that didn't come out right," Cody said.

"Hush, Cody. We all love cheese balls here," Brittany said. Cody put his head in his hands.

"Rosy, what did you get us into?" I only laughed and shrugged. We all jumped hearing a knock at the passenger window which was where I was sitting. We all looked to see Scourge standing there. He wasn't smirking or smiling either. He actually looked mad. My smile fell off my face. I looked to my friends seeing that they were glaring at Scourge. But I knew he wasn't paying attention to them. His eyes were on me. I could feel them piercing the back of my head.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow night," I told them, opening the door.

"Bye Rosy. Call me," Brittany yelled before I shut the door. I glanced up at Scourge to see him staring at me. Without saying a word, I started walking to my house.

"Would you stop," I felt Scourge grab my wrist and yank me around. The action scared me, especially since he almost yanked my arm out its socket. "Why haven't you been answering my texts," he asked. I refused to look at him, instead looking down at the concrete.

**_Maybe we're moving in the wrong direction _**

**_Drifted apart somewhere along the way _**

**_It's like we're hanging on a lost connection _**

**_With nothing to say, nothing to say_**

"My phone has been on silent."

"You're lying." I looked up at his tense face.

"Why do you even care? Have you gotten bored with Serena already?" His jaw tightened.

"How'd you-"

"Doesn't matter. I found out. It wasn't hard to put together."

"I can explain-"

"I don't want an explanation."

"Then what do you want?" Tears built up in my eyes as I knew what I didn't want but what I had to do. Like a coward, I looked down. My eyes went to his hand that was still grasping my wrist. I pulled it away before hugging myself.

"Did you cheat on me with Serena," I asked quietly. I had to know that much before I did anything too drastic. He took a deep breath.

"By cheating. What do you mean?"

"Kissing her. Taking her on dates. Sleeping with her." My voice got quieter.

"Yes." My heart exploded into a thousand tiny pieces. Sure I was grateful that he was being honest but it didn't make me hurt any less. I bit my lip as I tried to keep my tears from falling out. I failed and they started pouring down my face. One of Scourge's hands came up to wipe my cheek but I slapped it away.

"Don't touch me," I said between my tears.

"Rosy," he said, putting his hands on my hips gently to pull me against me. "It was a mistake."

"Did I even cross your mind once before it happened," I asked. I had to know so that it wouldn't eat at me.

"No, actually. I went blank." That proved it all. If he really loved me the way he says he did, he wouldn't have slept with her. He would've thought of me and our relationship. Of how he didn't want to ruin that. But no, he didn't do that. "I'm sorry, Rosy."

"Me too." I pushed him away before looking up at me. A few tears had fallen from his eyes as well.

"For what," he asked, his voice starting to crack.

"For falling in love with you." A crackle of thunder sounded before the droplets came down on us. "We're over, Scourge."

**_Are we at the point of no return _**

**_Bound to crash and burn _**

**_Baby are we still breathing? _**

**_Please tell time is not running out _**

**_When your hope is running out _**

**_Give me something to believe in_**

"What?" He asked. His face looked like someone had just killed his puppy or something. I'd never seen him so hurt. Immediately, I wanted to take it back. To tell him that I forgive him. To tell him how much I loved him. But no, that was out of the question.

"We're breaking up."

"No, no, Rosy, please don't leave," he yelled, getting down on his knees and hugging my legs. "Don't leave me," he yelled, his tears mixing in with the rain on my skin. I pulled out of his grasp once more before getting on my knees in front of him. His eyes were now livid with anger as he looked at me. His hands cupped my wet face, pulling my lips against his. He kissed me angrily, gripping me so tight that I thought he would break me. I didn't want to respond to the kiss but I wanted to. I had to. This would more than likely be our last kiss. I at least wanted to make it special. Once he realized that I was kissing him back, he lightened up, his tongue now massaging mine softly and his lips moving with mine slowly. I'd always wanted a kiss in the rain but not like this. Reluctantly, I pulled away from the kiss.

"Goodbye Scourge," I said, lightly untangling myself from him.

"Goodbye Rosy." My heart broke even more when he said it back. He must've realized that I wasn't changing my mind. But I wanted him to beg for me to take me back. For him to cry out that it wasn't over. He could've said anything but goodbye. We both got up, staring into each other's eyes one last time. He shot me a soft smirk before turning and walking away.

**_We're heading another waterfall _**

**_Nothing to hold on to at all _**

**_Tell me is it worth fighting the tears _**

**_Turn around, see the future we left behind _**

**_All the beautiful things in our life _**

**_How we gonna let it all disappear _**

**_Baby how did we get from there to here?_**

**I honestly cried writing the break up. I just went through a break up and plus listening to sad songs while writing this made me cry. But no more Scourosy. :( The lyric bits are from a song called From There To Here by Nikki Flores. Look it up on youtube and listen to the words. It explains what happened to their relationship in some aspect. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Run Back To Me

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**All Characters belong to Sega except my OCs**

**Ch. 14 Run Back To Me**

"Rosy, get your ass up!" Dammit, Raina.

"YOU TRY GETTING YOUR ASS UP AFTER A BREAKUP," I snapped at her, looking up at my three siblings who were towering over my bed.

"Does this mean we have permission to kick his ass," my brothers asked. I glared at them. "We'll take that as a no," Randy murmured. I lay back down, putting a pillow over my head.

"Rosy, you can't stay in bed for the rest of your life," Raina said, rubbing my shoulder. Ha, that's what she thinks.

"Come on, Rosy, he's not worth it," Robby said. To you of course not.

"We can kick his ass if it'll make you feel better." I doubt it. Ugh they were being annoying. I get that they're worried since I am suicidal and all but I'm not gonna kill myself over that asshole.

"You all leaving me alone would make me feel better," I said, removing the pillow from above my head. "I mean what do you people want from me anyway? I am a teenage girl! I'm supposed to be depressed when shit like this happens!"

"I know, Rosy, but-"Raina started.

"But what? We were together for six months! It's not a big deal!"

"If it wasn't a big you wouldn't still be in this bed. It's been a week," Robby said.

"I already regret falling for him, don't make me sorry about having feelings too." We heard a knock at the front door.

"Get up or I will drag you out this bed by your hair," Randy threatened before they all went downstairs. I growled but complied. He would really do it if it came down to it. I was in a black camisole and a pair of black and white checkered short shorts. My hair was pulled into a messy bun. I slid on my fluffy black slippers before looking at myself in the mirror. I looked like Hell. Perfect. I shook my head before walking downstairs. At this point, I didn't really care who saw me looking like a zombie. When I patted to the door, I saw Scourge's older brother Sean, his older cousin Javier and him. I barely knew Sean and Javier but I used to see them around in school in freshman year. They were worse than Scourge in the player factor. At least Scourge would work on getting the girl to fall for him. They just fucked and left. Sean had green hair and dark blue eyes but he looked more like their dad. Javier looked more like Scourge since he was their cousin from their mom's side and Scourge looked more like his mother. My brothers were glaring at Scourge which I expected but I wasn't expecting what he looked like.

His hair looked as if no one had brushed it in weeks though it has only been 7 days. His eyes had dark bags under them and had lost the sparkle in them, leaving the ice blue color dull. He also looked a bit pale. There was this permanent looking frown/glare on his face that honestly scared the hell out of me. When he noticed my brothers glaring at him, he shot one that I only thought existed in the deepest pit of Hell. What did I do to him?

Robby and Randy flinched slightly from his glare and looked away. "So, do you think we can do all of that for you guys," I heard Sean finishing up.

"Of course," Raina said, shooting a polite smile. "Maybe we can catch up while you guys get the work done." Oh, have I mentioned that Raina and Sean have been best friends since their family moved here? No? Oh. Well they have. But they have no feelings for each other whatsoever. Javier liked her at one point but he got over before she could even tell if she liked him back.

"Sounds great," Sean said, grinning. He looked to me. "Wow, when did you get boobs?" I blushed furiously before turning and stomping into the living room. "And that ass, phew," Sean teased. Damn, I hated when he would tease me like that. I heard a pair of footsteps enter the room. Thinking it was Sean to mess with me some more, I shot up, about to yell swear words at him. I stopped myself when I saw it was Scourge. That demon look still hadn't left his face.

"Your sister told me to get paintbrushes," he said, his voice a complete monotone. It was scary. His accent wasn't even there anymore.

"Oh, okay." He continued to stare at me. "Oh! Right, sorry," I said, smiling apologetically. His expression didn't change. I turned and walked to the broom closet. His footsteps stayed two feet away from me. Dammit, why did he have to look worse than me? I felt so bad now. Then again, he was probably beating himself up over cheating on me in the first place.

I walked into the walk in closet for our brooms and shit. My eyes wandered around the huge closet. It was so messy. I don't know how I'm gonna find paint brushes in this shithole. I looked back to Scourge who was leaning against the wall in front of the doorway. Damn, I wanted his expression to change. "I'm gonna need some help," I told him.

"I'll get your brothers," he said, making a move to turn.

"No," I said quickly, maybe a bit too quickly. He looked over at me. I was expecting him to raise an eyebrow but he didn't even do that. "I'd like it if you could help me," I said, watching him carefully. That same frown/glare stayed on his face. I was about to start wondering if he had even smiled at any time during this week. Or at least not glared. At first I thought he was gonna give me that devil glare that he gave my brothers and walk away but he didn't. Instead, he came with me into the closet. He hesitated in the doorway but stepped all the way in. It was a huge closet so both of us had more than enough space to stay away from each other. Scourge wasted no time in starting to go through the brooms and towels. I watched him for a minute or two before looking through the other side. We didn't talk…at all. If our hands bumped, he'd pull his away as if I was gonna bite him. Once I had to try to pull something out and needed his help because it was heavy. He had come up behind me but didn't touch me. He made sure that no part of our bodies was touching. It hurt…a lot. After two hours of rummaging through the closet, we still couldn't find any paint brushes. I sighed, making him look over at me. There were about three other closets that could hold paintbrushes and all were messier than this one. I slid down onto the floor, hugging my knees to my chest. Scourge stared at me for a while – that expression still on his face – before walking out. Tears pricked at my eyes. I'd ruined him.

X

"Rosy, can you and Scourge go look in dad's old room and see if you can find one of those good wines he hid," Randy asked. What the fuck? I'm really getting tired of this. All day it's been can you and scourge do this, can you and Scourge do that like damn! We broke up! If were still together I bet they wouldn't keep putting us together.

We were all sitting in the living room, taking a break. My siblings were working on making the house look better since they were done college and planning on living down here with me. Yippee. Javier and Robby had bonded quickly and were now best friends or something. They were sitting on the couch with Randy, drinking beers and laughing at the TV in which some stupid show was on. I wasn't really paying too much attention. Raina and Sean were in the La-Z-Boy. Me and Scourge were on the loveseat. Yes, they all took their spots therefore leaving me and Scourge with each other. I swear they were doing this on purpose. Then again, me and Scourge did look like someone killed our cat or something. Well at least I did. Scourge looked like he had descended from the deepest pits of Hell. That look still didn't leave his face this whole day. I was starting to get a bit scared for him.

"Why can't you go get it," I challenged.

"Because I can't. Now you and Scourge go up and find it!" I rolled my eyes before looking to Scourge. His eyes were on the television but he got up. He walked past me towards the staircase. I looked to the young adults, seeing they all had some sort of smirk on their faces. I really dare them to try something.

Scourge and I went upstairs and to my dad's old room which was on the other side of the house. I stopped in my room for a second to get my phone. For some reason, I knew I was gonna need it. When we opened the door to my dad's room, I felt my heart ache a bit. I'd always run in here when I had nightmares about the rapes and my dad would calm me down. He was always there for me. Even when he was busy, he still dropped everything just for me. It didn't matter if I only wanted him to kiss my wound if I hurt myself, he would still stop. I went into the closet as Scourge took a seat on the bed. I had just found one of the wines before I heard the door slam. What the fuck?

I rushed out to see Scourge pulling at the doorknob, that devil glare coming back on. I could hear our siblings laughing. I put down the wine to bang on the door. Scourge moved away when I did so. Again, it hurt but I was pissed right now so I didn't really dwell on it. "Open this door assholes," I yelled.

"See you two in the morning! There's food in there and a bathroom connected to the room. Sorry about the one bed thing, but you two will live. Night," I heard Raina yell. Their footsteps made their way downstairs. Damn them. I pounded on the door one last time before looking over at Scourge. He was staring at me with that same expression on his face.

"What are you staring at," I snapped at him. He looked away. "Sorry," I said softly. "I'm just mad- at them, not you." He ignored me, going over to the bed where he sat down. Hesitantly, I walked over to sit beside him. We sat in silence before his phone beeped in his pocket. He pulled it out to see he had received a text. I leaned over slightly to see it was Serena. The glare on his face intensified making him look scarier. He opened the message and read it.

_You and Rosy are over. I don't see why we can't be together. _

I bit my lip as he typed back an answer. Why wouldn't he get back with her?

_We just can't. _

Yea, he probably knows I'm reading over his shoulder. His phone beeped back instantly.

_That's not an answer. Give me a real one. _

He glanced at me, making me look away for a second. I looked back over to see him texting.

_Because you slipped that stuff in my drink to make my head fuzzy and sleep with you. I told you that I just wanted to be friends but you had to ruin the best thing I ever had. _

_Oh as if you really loved her. _

_I did…and I still do._

Say what? There was no reply after that. Scourge noticed that and put his phone back in his pocket. We sat in silence for another couple of minutes before I spoke up.

"You know, if we're going to be in here until tomorrow morning, it might help if you would talk to me," I said.

"What is there to talk about," he asked, his voice still a monotone. I shrugged.

"I just don't like the silence."

"You think I do either?"

"You're not the one breaking it every time."

"So? I have nothing to say to you." His voice took a harsh turn when he said that. "We broke up. There's nothing more that we can say."

"Yea, I guess you're right. But you do understand why I did it, don't you?"

"Yes but it doesn't make it hurt any less."

"No offense, but you look like Hell."

"Speak for yourself."

"Naw, I don't look as bad as you. At least my facial expressions change." His lips tugged at the corners. Silently, I hoped for him to smirk. I needed to see it. That meant that he was alright. Or at least he was going to be alright. Sadly, his lips didn't turn up, instead his frown deepened.

"Whatever." I looked down at the floor, letting the silence come back. He had nothing to say to me and I nothing to him. It's better off that we're both quiet. I jumped when I felt his fingers on my shoulder. "Sorry," he said softly, pulling his hand away.

"No, go ahead." He seemed a bit surprised when I pulled the camisole strap down so that my shoulder was bare. At least his expression changed a little bit.

"But we're broken up."

"We're here all alone, looking like Hell. I think we both owe each other at least a more peaceful goodbye." He sighed, his eyes going back to my shoulder. Hesitantly, he slid closer to me, pecking a kiss at my shoulder.

"But a peaceful goodbye doesn't have to be sex, Rosy. I don't want there to be a goodbye at all."

"I'm sorry, Scourge but goodbye is going to be here either way." He frowned but continued to kiss my shoulder up to my neck. I closed my eyes and let myself sink into my sensations one last time.

X

"Rosy, stop staring into space and look at Channing Tatum's abs," Brittany yelled, throwing a pillow at me. Me, her and Cody were sitting in the living room watching Magic Mike. Honestly, I wasn't too into the movie. Sure, I would pay attention at some points but I wasn't really in the mood for much. No, it wasn't because of Scourge who was outside painting the house. I just wasn't in the mood.

"Shut up," I yelled, throwing the pillow back at her. She ducked and it hit Cody who looked over at me.

"What'd I do," he asked innocently. Brittany and I giggled as I got up at went over to him.

"Sorry Cody, you know I love you," I said, giving him a hug. He chuckled and hugged me back.

"I love you too," he said. "But only if you go get another tub of ice cream out the fridge." I giggled, shaking my head but went to the kitchen. Him and Brittany had brought over ice cream (all reduced fat) and a rack of movies. They were being very supportive to me and I was thankful that I had friends like them. As I was looking around for some Hershey bars, I heard another pair of footsteps come in. I turned to see Scourge standing in the doorway, looking sexier than ever. He had his shirt off, his abs glistening in his sweat, and wearing a pair of jeans that hung low on his hips. When I noticed that he was staring at me like I was a piece of meat, I hugged myself. My body was only sheltered in a red camisole that hugged my body and came above my new pierced belly button, a pair of short jean shorts that cuffed at the ends – much to my dislike – outlining my butt, and a pair of red Converses. My hair fell freely down to the small of my back. Scourge had convinced me to let it grow out when school was still in session. His eyes went down to my piercing.

"That's hot," he said. Since our "goodbye" the other day, his demon expression had left his face and his sexy voice had returned. I was grateful that he was back to normal.

"Thanks," I said, blushing furiously before going to the fridge. I knew that he probably came in here for a water bottle so maybe he'd get out faster if I just gave it to him. Quickly, I grabbed a cold bottle and walked over to him. "Here," I said, looking up into his sparkling eyes.

"Thanks mami." My face got redder as I forced a polite smile.

"Yea, no problem." His hand came up under my jaw, tilting my head upwards slightly. I started to shiver as he leaned down slowly. Our lips had brushed when I pulled away. His grip on me may have been gentle but it was strong so I couldn't get too far. Our lips were still inches apart. "Scourge," I murmured.

"I knew it," he mumbled, looking me in the eyes. "I knew you were going to pull away."

"We're broken up."

"Yea well we weren't dating when we kissed the first time."

"That was different?"

"How?" I kept my mouth shut, trying to think of an example. "Come on, mami, just one kiss."

"We already said goodbye, Scourge. There shouldn't be any more want in you."

"But there is." He closed some of the distance. "You wanna kiss me too. I saw the look on your face when you saw me. You want me just as much as I want you."

"I'm not going to be your fuck buddy, Scourge."

"No one is asking you to be. I just want you to let me kiss you."

"Scourge, we can't do this," I said, putting my hands on his chest.

"Yes we can," he replied before closing the distance. My eyes fluttered shut as his lips worked gently with mine. I looped my arms around his neck to bring his body closer. His free hand traced the curve of my breast before sinking down to my side. I was surprised when he doodled into my stomach but didn't hit my piercing. I got it yesterday because one of my brothers called me a chicken. Yea, you should've seen their faces. Fucking assholes. Anyway, once he was done doodling, his hand went to cup my butt. Our bodies had gotten a lot closer thanks to him pushing against my rum. His tongue was already in my mouth so I couldn't help but to moan. When I scratched the back of his neck, he groaned quietly. He lifted me up onto the island, grabbing the hook of my knees to bring my legs around his waist. Damn he tasted so good. I wanted to take him up to my room but I couldn't. Not anymore.

"What the hell is going on," I heard Brittany yell. Shit. We're so dead. Scourge pulled out from the kiss to look over at her. Annoyance was etched throughout his features. I was actually happy. Then I could focus on not having him on top of me.

"Britt, I can explain," I said. I wanted to move away but Scourge was still in between my legs and holding me. I liked it but her seeing us making out was bad enough.

"Oh really?" Scourge looked to me and raised an eyebrow.

"We were practicing."

"For what?"

"A play." Scourge tried hard not to hide his smirk.

"Romeo and Juliet?"

"Yes! You see, the kids at camp really want me to put on a play for them so I asked Scourge to be my Romeo. We were just testing our on screen chemistry."

"Yea ok. Randy told me to let you know that Scourge is going with you guys tonight, wherever that may be." Aw damn. "And that Scourge better get his ass out there."

"Tell him I'll be out in a sec," he said. Brittany shot a mini glare at him before walking out. I let out a deep sigh making him look over at me. A smirk immediately took over his face. "So, where were we," he said, leaning back in.

"No," I said, pushing him away. He raised an eyebrow.

"No?"

"No."

"Later than?" I hopped off the island.

"No. I mean that this has to stop. You can't keep kissing me. We're not together, Scourge." He started to look sad.

"I don't want to be broken up, mami. You mean the world to me and I don't want you to go anywhere."

"We can be friends. But no kissing, no touching, and no trying to seduce me."

"I'm not gonna stop trying to get you back. So cross that 'no seducing' thing off your list." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. You said goodbye too."

"I know and I regret that. I just…I thought that's what you wanted."

"And it is."

"No it's not. Rosy, if it was what you wanted, you would've never slept with me the other night. Hell, you wouldn't even have kissed me back. The girl I know you are would've pushed me right off. But you didn't." I looked to the water bottle, grabbing it and putting it to his chest.

"Just go outside." I turned towards the door but he grabbed my hand.

"We're friends, right, Rosy?" I looked back at him and smiled.

"Yea, yea we are." He smirked before holding up his water bottle and retreating out the back door.

X

"You guys really had to take us to a club didn't you," I asked, looking around at the flashing lights and all the people dancing. Scourge stood close to me, looking around curiously as well. I was dressed in a black one shoulder shirt that had a design of rhinestones on it, a sparkly white miniskirt and I managed to snag on my comfortable black sneaker wedges that had the rhinestones on them. Yes, Raina put me in this for whatever reason. She also curled my hair and made it into wide curls as well as put makeup on my face. I looked hot, yes, but I wasn't really trying to impress anyone. Especially not Scourge. In one way, I wanted him to get over me but in another I didn't.

"Yes, yes we did," Robby said, checking out the girls who strutted past us. They noticed and winked at him. "Let's go," Robby pulled Randy and Sean along. Javier looked at Raina and smirked.

"Wanna go dance," he asked. She smiled.

"Sure. After I get a drink," she said, making him chuckle as she pulled him to the bar.

"Guess it's just me and you," Scourge said from beside me. He was in a fitted black shirt that had a white crown on it, black jeans and a pair of white high tops. His hair was in a messy style but it looked cute.

"Let's go to the bar," I said before walking. He kept up with me, taking a seat beside me when we got to our destination. The bartender smirked lustfully at me.

"What can I get you, sweetheart," he asked smoothly. I grimaced slightly but he didn't notice.

"We'll each have a Jolly Rancher," Scourge said. I glanced over to see him staring at me. The bartender returned quickly with our drinks.

"Tell me if you need anything else," he told me with a wink before walking away to serve other people. Ugh, I hate assholes like that. I looked into my drink to make sure he hadn't spiked it. There seemed to be no fizzy stuff in it so I took a sip. I felt Scourge's fingers graze my back.

"You alright, mami," he asked, his voice loud but still soft. The club music was pretty loud so it was kind of hard to hear him. I looked over at him and smiled.

"Never better." He raised an eyebrow. "I'm serious. Nothing's wrong."

"If you say so." I turned to try to spot out my siblings but my eye got caught by a guy standing in the back. He didn't look older than Scourge, meaning that they could be the same age. Or at least I hoped. The boy had black hair that had red streaks in it, piercing red eyes and a barely tanned skin tone. His body was pretty ripped too. I wanted to go talk to him.

"Hey, I'm gonna go find Raina, watch my drink," I told Scourge before walking off. The boy's red eyes went to me as I approached him. "Not your scene," I asked, seeing now that he looked bored.

"Nah," his deep voice was full of a New York accent. It was so hot. "Yours?"

"Not really." He half smiled.

"What's your name?"

"Rosy. Yours?"

"Shadow." Ohh, mysterious.

"That's a nice name." His small smile grew.

"Thanks. It sort of fits. I'm emo."

"Really? Me too!" He raised an eyebrow, looking down at my outfit. "My sister did this to me." He chuckled, shaking his head.

"How old are you?"

"16. But I turn 17 next month. You?"

"Just turned 19."

"Oh." He wasn't that old but was it legal for me to date him?

"Wanna make fun of the people dancing?" I smiled.

"Sure." For the next couple of hours, we just talked about everything. He made me laugh a lot and I liked that in a guy. Shadow used to cut but he has stopped now. He told me about his rough childhood and how he got put into an orphanage but his siblings were adopted first, all by different people. He hasn't seen them since his last visit which was two years ago. I felt bad but he handled the situations that he got put into a lot better than most people would've. At the end of the night, we exchanged numbers. I didn't know if he liked me or not but having another friend around was always good.

When I went to go meet up with my siblings at the car, I noticed that Scourge was the first one there. The parking lot was near empty since most people had already left. I don't know what the hell the rest of the group was doing. Scourge frowned at me as I walked up to him. "What," I asked innocently.

"I saw you with that guy," he said, his voice low.

"Scourge, I just met him. It's not like I'm in love with him." He shrugged making me sigh. "You can't be jealous over this."

"I can't help but to be jealous. Do you think that a man's feelings just go away with the snap of a button? Do you really think you're the only one hurting from this break up? I get it, I cheated on you! But I wasn't in my right mind! Yes, I remember it but I regret it! Okay, Rosy! I regret it!" I took a few steps back during his outburst. He noticed and a look of sorrow went over his face. Tears brimmed his eyes. "Look, I don't know how to be this perfect man that you want but I'm trying. Rosy, I'd do anything for you." His fingers curled around my hand. "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I know that you gave me the grace to even be your friend but I can't just have half of you. I don't want to see you with other guys. I don't want to not be able to kiss you or have sex with you. I don't want to not tell you how beautiful you are when you're mad at me or when I just wanna blurt it out because you look like a goddess. I don't want to not let you know how amazing you are. And I don't want to not tell you how much I love you every single day." Tears fell down his eyes but he wasn't bawling or anything. Just sad, slow tears. The sight made me want to cry. Tears had filled my own eyes.

"Scourge, I don't know what you want from me." He pulled my body against his, making me gasp in surprise.

"I want you back. Please. I'll work hard, I promise." He cupped my face in his hands. "I will do anything as long as you don't leave me."

"Scourge, I don't know-"

"I'll let you think about it. I'll give you space for a day or two if you want." I couldn't help but realize how hard he was trying. In his eyes lied the hope that I would take him back. The hope that forever could still happen. He wanted forever with me.

"I'll think about it but don't give me space. I like having you around." He smirked as I started to wipe away his tears. Suddenly, his smirk fell as a thought went through his head.

"Will you ever…forgive me?"

"Yes, Scourge. I already do forgive you. It's that evil bitch who might not be forgiven." His small smirk came back.

"I love you so much, Rosy."

"I love you too, Scourge." He wrapped me up in his arms tightly. Damn, he was warm. I wanted him back. I needed him back. We can work things out. I know we can. Silently, I told myself to tell him when we got home. Then we can have some nice make up sex. Dirty thought, I know but I can't help it. Since my siblings still failed to show up, we got in the car ourselves. Scourge hotwired the car and was off. It was unusually quiet until I pecked a kiss at his cheek during a red light. He chuckled and looked over at me.

"What was that for?" I shrugged.

"Just being me."

"Mmm, I like you being you." I smiled at him. A light went up upon Scourge's face, making him look up. His eyes widened. "Rosy, get down," he yelled, grabbing me and pulled me down. He unbuckled my seatbelt and flipped me onto my back against the seats. His body shielded mine as something collided against the car, sending glass everywhere. I could feel our car swerving around before flipping over. My body was going numb, my eyes blurring in and out. Everything was happening was too fast. All I know was that Scourge was holding me tightly, not letting either of us eject from the car. Or at least trying to. Through my blurry vision, I could see blood on his face. He must've gotten cut from the glass. "I love you," he whispered in my ear before the car flipped once more to its rightful place.

"I love you too," I whispered back. Sirens echoed in the background. Someone must've seen the accident and called. I shook Scourge's shoulder that was shielding my neck. "Hey, the ambulance is coming," I told him. He didn't move. I pushed his body off me gently, laying it down next to me carefully. He was unconscious, blood everywhere on him. I couldn't exactly tell how bad since my vision was still blurry and my focus was running out. "Scourge," I yelled, shaking his body. He didn't move still. Oh my gosh, is he breathing. "Scourge! Scourge!" I put my head on his chest. His heart was beating faintly. Tears started to fall from my eyes. "Scourge, no, don't leave me! Scourge! Scourge!"

**Uh oh, this doesn't sound good. I know i've been updating this alot but it's because i am determined to finish it. Plus, i have all these ideas. Anyways...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Fall For You

**All Characters Belong to Sega except my OCs. **

**Ch. 15 Fall For You**

"Ugh," I muttered as I opened my eyes. A bright light shone on me, making me squeeze my eyelids shut. I groaned again. Where the hell am I? Where's the car? Where's Rosy? Oh crap, Rosy! Immediately, I reopened my eyes and scanned around for her. Instead I saw Sean sitting next to my bed side in a chair. So much for seeing my Rose. Wait, why's this room white? I looked down at my hand to see an IV hooked to it. What the fuck?

"Finally awake sleeping beauty," Sean asked. I glared at him which caused him to chuckle. "I was hoping you'd wake up soon because I sure wasn't kissing ya." I rolled my eyes, starting to sit up despite the pain I felt.

"Where's Rosy?" Sean stopped my movement and made me lay back down.

"She went to go get some food with Raina and Jav."

"So, she's okay?" He shrugged.

"She's got a couple scars but she seems to be fine. You're the one who got it worse since you wanted to be a hero."

"I love her, Sean. What did you want me to do? Sit there and let that car hit her door?" He shrugged again.

"Anything besides going all Superman. You've got a lot of cuts and you halfway busted your head open." I just noticed that there was a gauge wrapped around my head. At least I didn't have a headache.

"She's okay. That's all that matters."

"You would've died for her?" I nodded without hesitation. Sean shot a long look at me before shaking his head. "You're still young, it's okay."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Scourge, you're only 17."

"I turn 18 in a couple days." Sean rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. You're also still in high school. There are so many other girls out there."

"I know and I've had most of them. Besides, Rosy's different than all of those other girls."

"I understand that but all relationships get stale over time."

"I know but it only gets stale because people stop caring."

"And you won't get tired of Rosy? Are you really ready to spend the rest of your life with her? One girl for the rest of your life." I thought about it for a second. Damn, that kind of didn't sound too fun. But I loved Rosy and she loved me. Shouldn't that be all that mattered?

"We're back," Raina said as she walked into the room. Sean looked to her and smiled.

"Good, I'm starving." She handed him a McDonald's before putting one on my lap.

"You're awake. Thank God. Now Rosy will stop worrying." My heart fluttered at the sound of her name.

"Raina, stop walking super-fast," Javier said as he and Rosy walked into the room. There were a couple bandages on her arms but other than that she seemed fine. She was wearing a white tank and a pair of jean shorts with a pair of white converses. Her curly hair was pulled into a ponytail with a side bang out. I'd never seen anything more beautiful in my entire life.

"If you two don't get a room," she teased Javier and Raina who were kissing.

"Oh god," Sean said as he got up and walked out. Rosy giggled at him before looking to me. Relief flew through her eyes as she hurried up to my bedside.

"Hey, you're awake," she said. There was a bright smile on her face. Damn, I love that smile.

"We'll just be outside if you need us," Javier said before taking Raina's hand and walking out the room. I can tell why they didn't come to the car the other night. Sean well I already knew what he was up to.

"How are you feeling," she asked as she took a seat in the chair Sean had been sitting in.

"Good. How are you?"

"Good." She looked to the bag still in my lap. "You should eat something. You've been knocked out for eight days."

"What?" She nodded, her face sorrowing.

"Yea. The doctors thought you were going into a coma for a while." She took the bag off my lap, taking out a wrapped Big Mac. "Here. You'll get the fries when you're done." I took the burger from her hands, starting to unwrap it.

"Aren't you going to eat?" She took a wrapped cheeseburger out the bag.

"They put our food together." I nodded in understanding as I took a bite of the burger. Damn, food never tasted this good. She giggled at the look of pleasure that went over my face. "There's more where that came from." She pulled out another big mac and waved it in my face. I went to grab it but she pulled her hand back. "Finish that one first," she said between her giggles. I rolled my eyes but continued to eat my burger. Silence went over the room as we ate. I could tell Rosy wanted to say something but I guess she didn't know what. Either way, I was happy that I could be blessed with her beauty. But Sean's comment about us being so young and yet wanting to be together forever was eating at me. Rosy was beautiful and I loved her but did I really want to stay with her for the rest of my life? I sound like an asshole just thinking about this but for some reason, I hadn't thought everything through.

"You're quiet," I told Rosy to break the silence. Her eyes refocused on me since she had been staring into space.

"I'm just trying to think of a way to thank you."

"For what," I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"For taking over in the car. The doctors said I could've died if you hadn't flipped us down onto the seats."

"Oh. Well yea, I mean it was no problem. Like I'd let anything happen to you anyway." She nodded.

"Thank you." I took her hand in mine. Damn her hands were soft. A silent sigh rang through me. Forever was a long time. Her hands wouldn't always be soft to me. Nor would her lips be an addiction. Sean once told me that every relationship gets stale over time. Rosy didn't deserve that. Especially not from me.

"You're welcome."

"So, I've been thinking about what you said…about getting back together." I stared at her, wondering what she was going to say. On the inside, I was bubbling with anxiety but not for the hope of what I once wanted.

"And…?"

"And, I think that we can work through our obstacles."

"Wait what?" She smiled, squeezing my hand.

"I mean that I want to get back together. I was going to tell you when we got home but then the car accident happened. But now, we're here and you're alive and-"

"No, Rosy." Her smile fell as she tilted her head in confusion.

"No?" I shook my head.

"I don't think we can get back together." Her grasp on my head lightened.

"Why?" I looked down, trying to figure out how I was going to do this. This was going to hurt her so it was better to try to do it softly. But there was no way around it. She did nothing wrong. My own thoughts are what's screwing around with our relationship right now. Looks like I'm going to have to lie harshly.

"Because I don't love you," I whispered. Her soft skin ripped away from my touch.

"What," she asked, her voice starting to crack. I closed my eyes, trying to hold back my own tears.

"I slept with Serena because I didn't love you. Yes, I loved you once but that was a long time ago."

"But you were the one trying to get me back. You were the one who looked like-"

"It's called acting, Rosy. I only wanted you back so that I wouldn't look like I was giving up on completing my game. You were already heartbroken but I wasn't done with you. I only saved you in the car because I didn't want to see you die. I'd never wish death upon anyone."

"Scourge, are you really doing this to me right now?" I could hear the pain in her voice. The tears. The regret of even bringing this up.

"Yes." I opened my eyes to see her broken face. Tears were streaming from her bloodshot eyes, making me want to yell that I didn't mean any of what I said and hold her in my arms. But I couldn't do that. Rosy wasn't the only girl out here. I'm only seventeen. There'll be other girls. There always are. "I think it'd be better if you left now." I felt her hand across my face without realizing she moved.

"I HATE YOU," she yelled before storming out the room, slamming the door behind her. I hate myself too right now. The empty feeling I felt when she first broke up with me came back but now there was guilt attached to it. I'd told her everything I knew would hurt her. Then again, that is what I am best at. Breaking hearts and leaving.

After that, I never saw Rosy. I got the aftermath of breaking her heart but her black tipped pink hair never once caught my eye. Brittany kicked my ass – literally. The girl chased me down and beat me to a pulp. Cody didn't talk to me whenever he was with Dante. Hell, Ray didn't even want to engage into conversation with me. Amy yelled at me for over an hour about breaking her cousin's heart but that didn't really bother me. Amy was always yelling at me over my bullshit. You get used to it over time.

All the girls in school were lined up for me when senior year started. I'd gone through half of them before the 2nd semester. They all met my needs but they weren't Rosy. They didn't challenge me about anything. They didn't argue with me. They didn't give me 'are you serious' looks. They didn't even make me beg for them to have sex. Each and every one of them were easy. Not that I'm complaining. I don't know. I guess I just got used to having to fight for what I wanted.

Throughout that whole school year, I only saw Rosy once. Graduation. The final goodbye to high school. Not that I'd miss it. Anyway, she looked the same as she always did. Black tipped hair, black clothes, black lipstick and she had gotten her cartridge pierced. Her hair hadn't grown out much but it was longer. She was beautiful. I wanted to talk to her but there was nothing to say. Even when she looked over at me and our eyes connected, there was no reason for either of us to even wave. We had gone our separate ways. She had even moved on, I think. That guy she had met at the club in the summer had come to the graduation and I saw them hugging tightly. He looked more like the guy she should be with. I hoped they were happy together. Maybe their relationship wouldn't be as complicated as ours was.

It's been five years now since I've seen her. I went to college, got my degree in Criminal Justice and stayed a player. Not once did I get into a relationship. I knew better than to. The girls that hung around me were not the girlfriend type to begin with. But other than that, I didn't want to feel the way I did for Rosy with another girl. She was the only special one.

At the moment, I was in a bar. Dante was out somewhere with Cody (yea they're still together) so he couldn't come with me. That didn't mean that I wasn't having fun. There were tons of hot chicks here that were down with a one night stand. Sometimes I swear it's so hard to find a girl who's not down with that. Once in a while, I do ache for some kind of challenge. The girl I was talking to, Stacey, was a major whore. She was telling me that tonight she was going to let me do whatever I wanted to her. Of course I wanted that but at the same time, it so called that she got around. My eyes turned for a split second and immediately they widened.

She was wearing a fitted red sweater dress with black leggings, her hair falling in curls down to her back, and on her feet a pair of red knee high boots. She was sipping on what looked like some kind of hot drink. Since it was cold outside, I'd think it was a hot chocolate or something. Yes, this may be a bar but it's also a restaurant. A very low key one. She was sitting in a booth all by herself, staring out the window with a sad distance in her eyes. In my perspective, she'd never looked more beautiful.

"Scourge," Stacey whined, tugging at my arm to get my attention back. I looked back at her to see her pouting.

"Sorry, I just saw someone I knew. Will you excuse me for a second?" I didn't wait for a response before walking over to her booth. Her wide jade eyes looked up at me as I stood at the edge of her table. Surprise flew through them. Even her mouth gaped open a bit.

"Want some company," I asked, motioning to the empty seat across from her. Confusion took over her features for a second before she shook her head slightly.

"Sure." I took the seat, setting my beer down onto the table. She motioned for a waiter who came over fast as lightning. He was a guy not too older than us and was staring at Rosy with amazement. She shot him a polite smile which he melted into. "Can you get me the strongest martini you have?"

"Of course," he said, beaming before hurrying off. I studied her over again. Her wide eyes hasn't changed. Neither has her red plump lips. Her body on the other hand got sexier. I mean she was sexy before but now she's really sexy. I couldn't put my finger on what changed though. Her boobs looked bigger but not in a plastic surgery way. Her hair also lost its black tips and was a lot longer. She looked good with long hair though.

"What are you doing here," she asked. God, her voice. Still so soft and angelic.

"Where? In this bar?"

"No, I mean, here. In New York. Last time I saw you, we lived in California."

"I went to college here and just decided to stay." The waiter came back with Rosy's drink.

"Can I get you anything else," he asked, hope gleaming in his eyes.

"No thank you," she replied sweetly. He nodded, glancing at me before walking off. I watched as she took a long sip of her martini.

"What are you doing here," I asked.

"Job promotion."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a junior pediatrician. I'm still going to school to get my medical degree but my job moved me down here as a promotion." I nodded, taking a swig of my beer. "What do you do?"

"I'm a detective." She nodded, seeming impressed.

"Kool." We were silent for a second before she spoke again. "Is that your girlfriend?" She had nodded her head towards Stacey who was staring at us.

"Nah. I'm single."

"Nice."

"Are you in a relationship?" She looked down.

"No. I just got out of a really bad one. I guess that's another reason I came down here."

"How bad was it?"

"An abusive bad."

"Does he need to die?" She giggled, shaking her head.

"No, that's okay. Thanks anyway though."

"Who was he?"

"His name was Dean. We met my freshman year in college."

"So he's older?"

"Three years older."

"Ah." She nodded.

"So, how about you? Any relationships?"

"Nope."

"Why?" I shrugged.

"Most girls just aren't worth trying to turn into girlfriend or wife material."

"Oh, so you are looking to be in a serious relationship?"

"Not really but if I meet a girl who I feel I can have a serious relationship then I'll go for it."

"That sounds reasonable." I nodded. "So, um, are you interested in hanging out sometime? We can catch up."

"Of course. That sounds great." I fished out my phone. "Give me your number." She smiled and took it as she gave me hers. We put our numbers in before exchanging the phones. "How about next Saturday?"

"My house? I've been dying to cook."

"Sure. Sounds great." She smiled, nodding. I got up. "I'll see you then, mami," I said before walking back to Stacey. I could've sworn a flush of red had arisen on Rosy's cheeks.

X

"Rosy, are you sure that you two having dinner is the right thing to do," Brittany asked from over the phone. She still lived in Cali with Ray. They were planning to get married soon – well after she gives birth to their first child. I was hurrying around the kitchen to get everything in place. Tonight, I had cooked chicken alfredo with parmesan noodles, potatoes and buttered rolls. For desert, I'd whipped up a red velvet cake. I'd also bought some wine. It was all set up on my small dining room table with two candles in the middle.

"Yes, I'm positive everything will be fine," I replied.

"You made things all nice, didn't you?"

"Britt, if you haven't noticed, I like making the table look nice when people are over for dinner."

"Not for me and Ray you don't."

"Because you two bring food." I imagined her rolling her eyes.

"What are you wearing?"

"A green blouse-"

"Fitted?" I sighed.

"Yes. A fitted green blouse, skinny jeans and those green ankle high heel boots you picked out."

"How's your hair?"

"Straightened down."

"Any makeup?"

"Just lipstick and a little bit of eye liner. Nothing major."

"Good. He doesn't need you to impress him."

"I'm not trying to but if he's impressed then he's impressed. That'll be totally out of my control." The doorbell rang. "He's here. I'll call you later."

"Okay, bye boo. Love you!"

"Love you too," I said before hanging up. I put the phone back on its hook before going to the door. I took a deep breath before I opened it. Scourge was standing there in a short sleeved black button up shirt that had gray tattoo designs on it, gray ripped jeans and black boots. He was also holding a jacket since it was cold outside. His hair was pushed back so his eyes were in full sight. Over the years, he's gotten a lot sexier. His muscles were bigger as he was taller. Nothing much about him had changed. You could only tell that he had matured a bit.

"For you," he said, holding out the red rose in his hand.

"Oh. Thanks." I took it from him before moving aside so that he could come in.

"Comfy place," Scourge commented as he looked around my one story house.

"Yup. Home sweet home." Hesitantly, I wrapped my hand around his. "Dinner's ready so I hope you're hungry." He smiled down at me, lacing our fingers together.

"Starving." His accent was put on full blast which was making me blush. He knew how much I loved that Hispanic accent of his. We walked into the dining room. Scourge's mouth dropped in amazement at the food. "Damn, mami, I can't wait to taste that. And you made a cake? Just damn!" I giggled at his words. He pulled out my chair for me.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, mami." I blushed at the nickname. How did he remember that after all these years? Whatever, he remembered it. That's all that mattered. We talked as we ate, catching up. He was still the annoying asshole I fell in love with. Even now as we were having a tickle fight on the couch, I saw the teenager who I loved so much.

"Okay, okay, you win," I yelled from under him. He was straddling my hips, tickling my stomach with one hand since the other was holding my wrists.

"Had enough?"

"Yes." He narrowed his eyes but slowly let me go. I scrambled from under him to the other side of the couch. When it came to tickling, I was scared of him. Well at least now I was. He had gotten stronger over the years.

"Where do you think you're going," he said, grabbing my bare ankle to pull me back over to him. I tried to stop myself from sliding across the couch but as I said before: he had gotten a lot stronger. Another giggle escaped my lips as he swung me up onto his lap. My legs were straddling his waist as he was sitting upright on the couch. His full attention was on me so I was starting to blush. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

"I guess." He pushed some hair out of my face gently.

"No. You are beautiful." My blush deepened.

"Thanks." His face was serious now, making me get a little worried.

"Rosy, remember what I said in the hospital?" I looked down.

"How could I forget?" His hands rubbed my hips.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I did really love you but I was scared of getting too close and then things getting stale." I peeked up at him.

"Stale?"

"Boring. Dull. Not fun."

"Oh." He nodded.

"Don't even worry about how I got the thought into my head but it was stupid. Sean says stupid things sometimes that I over analyze. So, basically I'm sorry for being a jackass over a stupid comment."

"It's alright." He moved me off his lap.

"I should go. It was nice seeing you again, mami. I'll see you around," he said as he got up.

"No," I said, grabbing his hand. He raised an eyebrow. It was still a perfect arch. Damn, it was sexy.

"No?" I stood up, pressing my body against his. In my head, I imagined kissing his full lips. Words couldn't describe how much I wanted to but on the inside, I knew it was very appropriate.

"Um, I just think we should do this again sometime," I said, countering my action with a hug. He chuckled and returned the hug.

"We should. How about next weekend?"

"Yea sure." Reluctantly, I let him go but yet he still held me in his arms. I looked up at him, confused. There was a serious but far away look on his face.

"You said you're single, right?"

"Yea, why?"

"Then maybe next time, it could be a date?" My eyes widened a little.

"Um-"

"Too fast?" I let out a short laugh, looking down.

"Yea, I mean, let's just be friends first." He nodded.

"Of course." His lips pressed against my forehead gently. "See next weekend then." I shot him a soft smile.

"Bye." He smirked before letting me go and walking to the door. He looked at me one last time before leaving. I sighed, plopping down on the couch. Even though, I wanted more than friendship from him that was all that could ever be at the moment. Hell, I should be grateful that he even recognized me in the first place. At least I had him back. I turned to see his jacket on the arm of the couch. He was probably gone now so there was no point in running outside. I grabbed it, holding it close so that I could smell his sweet cinnamon scent. Damn, I missed him already. But this is for the best. We should be friends first before anything else. I lost him once, I don't need to do it again.

I got up to go hang the jacket in the closet when a piece of paper fell from the pocket. After I picked it up, I unfolded it. I didn't really pay attention to the message since that wasn't what caught my eye. It was the symbol on the corner. A gang symbol. The same symbol that my mom has tattooed on her arm. The same symbol my dad had written on his note before he killed himself.

And the same symbol that was left with my brother's beaten body.

**Nothing much to say today except that i hope you enjoyed the little time jump i put. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Key To My Heart

**All Characters belong to Sega except my OCs.**

**Ch. 16 Key To My Heart**

"It's cold as fuck," Dante yelled as he walked into my house. I giggled as Cody shot him a glare. "What? It is!" Cody rolled his eyes before coming over to give me a hug.

"Hey Snickers," he yelled in excitement. I sighed. I thought we had long forgotten about that night.

"Whatever, Cinnamon."

"What," Dante asked as he was struggling for warmth in front of one of the air vents. We both looked over at him.

"Nothing," Cody and I yelled in unison. Dante rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Get over here and hug me sugar momma." I groaned but walked over to hug him. These two and giving me names. "There it is," he sung as he picked me up my feet and swung me back and forth.

"Scourge is going to be here in a few," I said as Dante put me down. Cody raised an eyebrow.

"Why," he asked, crossing his arms.

"Brittany didn't tell you?"

"She may have hinted that you guys were talking again but I didn't think he had house privileges." I shrugged.

"We're just friends." Over the past few weeks, Scourge and I have been nothing but that. Sure, I was still a little cautious due to the symbol that I found on that note but I tried to keep it in the back of my head. Scourge was still Scourge as far as I could see. Hopefully he wasn't one of the ones who did what they did to Randy but…

"Yea okay," Cody said, clicking his tongue. "I know he licked that pussy." I blushed badly.

"Cody!" He smiled innocently before walking into the kitchen where Dante had wandered off to. "We are not having sex!" I yelled, still blushing as I walked after him.

"Whoa," Dante said, looking at me. "You're having sex with who?"

"No one. That's what I'm trying to tell him." Cody merely shrugged as Dante put his arm over his shoulders. Yea, they were like a boy/girl couple. Cody was the feminine one while Dante was the tough one. It was cute though. I heard a knock at the door. Yes, finally. Then he can confirm that we aren't doing anything. I opened the door to see Scourge standing in a dark gray tee shirt that had a picture of a crown on it, black jeans and a pair of black high tops. His hair was messy, some of it falling into his ice blue eyes. He smirked down at me.

"You look nice," he said, looking over my outfit which consisted a v neck fitted quarter sleeved green knit shirt that had a design on it with a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of my green high heel ankle boots. My hair was pulled into a side ponytail that lay on my shoulder.

"Thanks. You too." I stepped aside to let him in. We walked into the kitchen to see Cody and Dante engaged in a sweet kiss.

"Ew! I did not need to see that," Scourge said, covering his eyes. I giggled as Dante pulled away and glared at him.

"You shut up. Don't be mad 'cause you're not my favorite whore anymore."

"Oh yea, I'm so jealous of your mistress over there."

"Hey, I do have a dick ya know," Cody exclaimed. I could only laugh at the boys. They were so stupid. "Now, I wanna know: are you and Rosy doing the dirty?"

"Cody for the last time-" I started but Scourge cut me off by putting his arms over my shoulders and pulling me to him.

"I just hit it last night. She was screaming so loud that we even woke her neighbors up," he said, smirking arrogantly. I leaned up and punched him so hard that he landed on the floor. Dante and Cody were already howling in laughter at his comment so it got louder when I hit him.

"Asshole," I yelled at him since he was laughing too.

"What was that for," he asked between his laughs. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You know what you did!" He choked in his laughs so that he could narrow his eyes back at me.

"Yes I do and you enjoyed every second of it." He then stuck his tongue out and waved.

"You're disgusting," I yelled, kicking him before walking out the room. The boys only erupted into more laughter. Fucking perverted assholes. Where's Brittany when you need her? At least she's moving down here soon so I won't be stuck with them for too long. Then again, by the time she gets down here I might have killed all of them. I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Cody and Dante were here enough. They could make dinner for me. I flipped on some reality show before picking up a magazine from the coffee table.

"Still mad at me," I heard his Hispanic voice ask. Reluctantly I looked up to see him leaning in the doorway, smiling mischievously at me.

"Yes." He chuckled, walking in so that he could sit down next to me.

"Don't be. I hate when you're mad at me," he said, moving a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"Well that's too bad, now isn't it?" He rolled his eyes, his hand now traveling down my arm. "Must you always touch me?"

"Yes." I rolled my eyes, moving my arm out his grasp. He leaned back on the couch, looking to the TV. "Still waitin' on that date, ya know."

"Yea, yea." He looked over at me.

"I'm serious, Rosy. I want us to go on a date."

"Scourge, I really like us as friends."

"I like it too but I'd also like it if we were more than friends."

"Can we please not be complicated for one night?" He sighed but nodded.

"Fine." I smiled.

"Thank you."

"What do you whores want for dinner," Dante asked from the kitchen.

"What the fuck were you two doing in there," Scourge yelled back, an amused smirk coming upon his face.

"None of your damn business now answer my question!" We both laughed before answering that we didn't care.

"So," Scourge started.

"What," I asked, kicking off my shoes and sitting Indian style.

"I don't know. What's up?" I shrugged.

"Nothing really. What's up with you?"

"Nothing."

"Gosh our lives are boring." He chuckled.

"Little bit."

"So, did you get initiated into that gang?" His smirk fell.

"Yea," he murmured.

"Is it…fun?" He faked a laugh.

"Fun isn't the word. It's more like watching a horror movie almost every day."

"I'm sorry," I said, putting my hand on his arm.

"It's not your fault, mami, so don't worry about it."

"You know I can't help but to worry about you." He smirked.

"Good to know." He leaned back on the couch, spreading his legs out so that his knee touched mine. Our attention went to the television for a couple minutes before he spoke again. "This is no fun."

"What isn't," I asked, looking over at him.

"Not being complicated. It's boring." I rolled my eyes.

"Well I find it pretty relaxing."

"Whatever. Can I make it complicated?"

"No." I felt his fingers on my thigh.

"And why not?" His fingers curved in, starting to grip my leg. I moved from his grasp to stand up in front of him. He raised an eyebrow since I glared at him.

"Will you quit that?"

"Quit what?"

"Trying to seduce me. It's obviously not working."

"Oh really?" I nodded, crossing my arms across my chest. "Then what's that on your cheeks?" Fuck.

"What's taking dinner so long," I yelled, walking into the kitchen to avoid his question. He chuckled from the living room.

X

I walked out my building to see it was pouring down raining. Good thing I had put on a jacket. Scourge was standing out front of the passenger door of his car. Mine had broken down recently and he was fixing it for me but on one condition – I let him drive me everywhere. At first I thought it would be annoying since he practically made his whole life about making things complicated between us but it's actually been pretty fun. We've been spending a lot of time together. There were times when he actually didn't complicate things and I could enjoy myself even more.

"Why aren't you in the car," I asked as he opened the door.

"The rain feels good," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up." I hit his arm as I slid into the car. Scourge only chuckled before closing the door. We drove for a couple minutes before he spoke.

"So, have you thought about when you're gonna give me that date?"

"Not really. I mean, it's cold outside. Cold weather means nothing to do."

"We could go to dinner, see a movie, go to my place. Anything you want."

"And why would I want to go to your place?"

"Babe, come on, you know you want me." I rolled my eyes.

"Give me a break."

"Oh I'll give you breaks when I'm giving it to you." Blush ran across my cheeks furiously. He's lucky he's driving or else I would have so hit him. I don't get what is up with the boys in my life and sex jokes these days. Ugh, I need more girlfriends.

"Shut up. Just shut up." He chuckled.

"Ah, the beauties of pissing you off." He stopped the car in front of my house.

"Thanks for the ride."

"Yup. Tomorrow morning at seven?"

"Seven? I thought the usual time was eight."

"Well, I just thought it'd be nice if we had breakfast together." I smiled.

"Okay." I turned to get out the car when I felt his lips peck my cheek.

"Have a good night, mami," he whispered in my ear. I blushed again but opened the door and got out the car. Once I was in my house, I let the goofy smile come upon my face. This was not supposed to be happening. How could I be falling in love with him all over again? Maybe I never fell out of love. We just stopped talking after what happened in the hospital. That's not really a falling out of love kind of thing – I think. Whatever.

I took off my jacket as I walked further down the hallway. Before stretching my arms, I hit the button on my house phone for it to play my voicemails. Absentmindedly, I listened as I took my hair out it's ponytail to start a new one.

_I'm back, Rose._

My eyes widened at that voice message. Oh no. No. Please no. I went to grab the phone to call my lawyer but an arm wrapped around me making me scream. He simply put his hand over my mouth. "Miss me baby," he whispered in my ear. I flailed around in his arms, trying to get out of his strong grip. "I'll take that you did." I tried to push us into something but compared to his muscles, I weighed like ten pounds. He threw me onto the floor. Quickly I tried to crawl but he grabbed onto my hair. He dragged me to the bedroom despite my protests and desperate struggles. "You thought you could leave me, now didn't you?" He picked me up so that our eyes were leveled. "Such a bad move."

"Dean, please-"

"Shut up," he smacked me across my face. The impact took my body down against the bed. Tears fell from my face as he approached me. "Since you wanna be a bad girl," He climbed on top of me, putting his lips close to mine, "I'll show you what a bad girl gets."

X

Where the fuck is this girl? For the past week, she hasn't called me nor has she answered her front door when I came to pick her up. No one has talked to her either. That's what made me worried. She can ignore me all she wants but not everyone else. That's why I was sitting here in my car out front her house tonight. Just looking for any type of movement or lights. But now, the house was dark. It scared me. Where was she?

I know that we don't go out anymore but that doesn't mean that I don't still care about here. That I don't still love her. Her safety would and always will be my main concern no matter what. Not even a million fights could ever make me hate my Rose. Dammit, I was starting to get impatient. It might be better for me to just bust the door. And that's just what I did. "Mami," I yelled as I walked in. I heard a muffled whimper from across the house. "I'm coming mami," I yelled, running towards the sound. When I reached the bedroom, I saw her. What the hell…

She was tied to the bed with a rag around her mouth, her body exposed to the cold air. Tears were still falling from her bloodshot eyes. Bruises, scratches and other types of wounds covered her body. Anger immediately filled me. "WHO THE FUCK DID THIS TO YOU?" The sharpness of my voice made her cry harder. I didn't care at the moment. I honestly could care less about upsetting her right now. She tugged her arms that were tied to the bed post. They were probably sore since they were being held up. I took off the rag from her mouth first before moving to her arms.

"Scourge," she whimpered, her voice hoarse.

"Don't speak," I said, my voice still hard. Once her arms were free, I scrambled to look for comfortable clothes for her. I threw her a sweatshirt and a pair of sweats as long as under garments before grabbing the duffel bag in the corner and filling it with more clothes of hers.

"What are you doing," she asked, her voice lower than last time.

"You're staying with me from now on."

"But-"

"You are." She kept quiet after that. She even got up to get a bigger bag so that more of her stuff could fit. Once we were done packing everything, we went out to my car. The drive was silent but I didn't care. Someone did that to her. I'm going to hunt that person down and make them suffer.

"Sorry, it's a little messy," I said as I flipped on the lights in my apartment. Okay, so maybe it wasn't that messy but compared to a girl, it might be. Her wide jade eyes scanned the place briefly before she looked up at me.

"It's fine," she murmured.

"Want some water?" She nodded. "Alright." I led her to the couch where she curled up into a ball. "I'll be right back." I left her side to get her a bottle of water and then to put her bags in the bedroom. When I returned, Rosy was halfway asleep or at least she looked like it.

"Scourge," she whimpered, hugging her knees closer to her. I kneeled down beside her.

"Yes, mami."

"Why'd you break into my house?" I wanted to crack a smile but she still looked a bit frightened so I didn't want her to think I was joking around.

"Because I had a feeling that you needed my help."

"Thank you." I nodded, rubbing her back.

"Anything for you."

"Why do you keep trying?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why do you keep trying to get back together with me? There are tons of other girls in this world, ya know."

"We'll talk about that later. Right now, I wanna know who did this to you." She looked down.

"Dean…my ex."

"Son of a bitch," I muttered. Her hand crept up onto my shoulder.

"Please don't do anything stupid."

"I don't know if I can."

"Not even for me?" I sighed as I looked into her jade eyes.

"I'll try, mami." She nodded in understanding.

"Can we talk about why you keep trying now?"

"Is that the only thing on your mind right now? I mean, you were chained up to a bed less than an hour ago!"

"It's the past now! Shit happens! Now tell me, Scourge!" My jaw tightened as I returned her glare.

"Why do you even care? It's obvious that I'm getting nowhere whenever I try. You're so caught up in being just friends that you can't even wonder about what it would be like if we were more than that."

"How do you know that I haven't wondered about what it would be like? You don't read minds."

"No, but I know you." She narrowed her eyes as she sat up.

"Do you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She got up.

"Where's your bathroom?" I got up as well, blocking her way since she tried to walk.

"No, we're talking about this Rosy. What does that mean?"

"It means that you don't know everything about me! You don't know what I did after we broke up!"

"You're right, I don't! So how about you tell me!"

"Why do you even care?"

"Because I do!"

"That's not a good enough answer! You could've had me when you were in the hospital but no! Remember, you were the one who broke it off for good when I was willing to give you another shot! So, why are you here helping me? Do you like running after a girl when she clearly doesn't want to be with you!"

"You're not that girl! You want to be with me as much as I want to be with you!"

"No I don't! I hate you and every other guy on this god damned planet!"

"Ha, you sound so much like old times! But you don't hate boys! And you don't hate me!"

"How would you know?"

"Because if you hated me, you wouldn't have even spoken when I recognized you at that bar." She looked down. "Don't run from the feelings you feel for me, Rosy. I'm not doing it for you."

"That's you, Scourge. Not me. I don't want to get hurt again."

"Rosy, I don't wanna hurt you. Not ever. What happened in the past was totally out of control, I'll admit that I was wrong and an asshole. I get that you're scared that you'll get hurt with me or any other guy seeing that your ex is a fucking psycho." She shook her head at the last comment. "But I changed."

"Yea, well so did I. And I don't want a relationship with you." My heart broke a little as did my patience.

"So that's it? You don't love me anymore?"

"Scourge, I –"

"No, Rose! It's either you love me or you don't! I have done nothing since we reconnected to try to be what I wasn't when we were kids! But we were teenagers then! I'm 22 now, Rosy! I have a good paying job! I have an apartment! I can get you whatever you want! I'm trying to get you back because I love you! I have always loved you! That's why I never got into a serious relationship with any other girl! Because I could never love them the way I love you! No girl should go through what I put you through but dammit, Rosalinda, I'm sorry! All I want is you back in my arms so please, just please." I got on my knees in front of her. "Please, Rosy, I'll do anything."

"You're still a kiss ass ya know," she said between her tears. I get why she was crying. Hell, I was close to crying too. We're taking a make it or break it step here. It's not helping that we're arguing about it but everything's coming out now. "So I don't believe you. I don't believe that you didn't get into another relationship because you loved me. You didn't because you're still a player. It's okay, you always were. It doesn't bother me anymore. And it's not that I don't love you Scourge because I do but as a friend." I stood up again, well more like shot up making her flinch.

"Don't give me that you love me as a friend bullshit! We are so much more than friends and you know it! We were never friends! Never will be! You're always going to be mine and I'm always going to be yours! There is no in between with us, Rosy. There just isn't."

"I know but we can't do this, Scourge. I can't do this."

"Why? Just why? Don't you love me just as much as I love you?"

"Does it have to matter?"

"Do you or do you not love me?"

"What do you want from me, Scourge? Yes, I love you, damn! But what do you want? I have nothing to give you. Not a relationship, not a marriage, not children. I'm not giving you shit! So what is there that you could possibly want?"

"You wanna know what I want?"

"Yes, I do!"

"Right now?"

"Yes, right-" I cut her off by pressing my lips onto hers. The moment reminded me of our first kiss when we were in my car. Even our words were similar. The thought made me a little scared. Could this be our last kiss? If so, I was going to make the best of it. I molded my lips with hers, lightly slipping my tongue into her mouth after some time. I wasn't paying enough attention to know if she was kissing back or not but I do know that my world was having a firework party. Every part of my body was tingling in a fiery rage. Rosy is my everything. I loved her so much that it hurt. I should be scared – I was scared when I first developed such intense feelings but maybe she's my soul mate. Damn, that sounded sappy but what if she is. Something is pulling us together for some reason and it doesn't care that we are the most incompatible people in the world. All it knows is that we are happy together.

She pulled away from the kiss, looking up at me with her beautiful jade eyes. "You're such an asshole," she breathed. I frowned, making her smile. "But I love you." My heart did a giant backflip. I scooped her up onto me and pressed my lips onto hers once more. Her legs wrapped around my waist as her hands tangled themselves up in my hair. I put her against the wall, making her moan in my mouth.

"I love you too, Rosy. I love you so much," I whispered in her ear before kissing down her neck.

"I love you too, Scourge." I looked up to see her smiling down at me. I smiled back, making her smile grow. She pressed our lips together once more.

**Eh, i don't really like this chap but its just a filler. Soo, i was thinking about writing a new story but i need ideas! Because i really suck in that department right now. Anyways, i'm going to put up a poll about whether you want it to be a Sonamy or Scourosy story and if anyone has anything that they'd like me to write about, you can always PM me :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
